chico travievo adaptacion
by yessica alexandra
Summary: Una vez el sueño de Bella fue sentir el calor del chico que deseaba. Pero el ataque de un acechador que todavía la ronda ha dejado a Bella aterrorizó del toque de un hombre. Ahora mientras el temor y el deseo convergen, Edward lucha por salvarla de las mortales amenazas del extraño, por deshacerse de sus demonios y por satisfacer un hambre más poderosa de lo que nadie imagina.
1. Argumento

Demasiado débil para resistir los intentos de seducción de Bella Swan, Edward Cullen dejó su hogar hace ocho años. Alistarse en los Marines puso una distancia segura entre la tentación y la núbil tentadora de Kentucky. Ahora ha vuelto a casa y está preparado para entrar en la clase de juegos eróticos que le han hecho ganar a él y a sus dos primos una reputación de chico travieso en tres condados.  
Una vez el sueño de Bella fue sentir el calor del chico que deseaba. Pero el ataque de un acechador que todavía la ronda ha dejado a Bella aterrorizó del toque de un hombre. Ahora mientras el temor y el deseo convergen, Edward lucha por salvarla de las mortales amenazas del extraño, por deshacerse de sus demonios y por satisfacer un hambre más poderosa de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginarse. 


	2. Chapter I

Capítulo 1

Así que eso era lo que le había sucedido a su camisa. Edward Cullen se inclinó contra la puerta de la cocina, ladeó la cabeza y miró divertido como su hermanastra Bella revolvía en el frigorífico y abría la puerta para escudriñar el interior.

La larga camiseta gris de la Marina tragaba su forma esbelta y colgaba hasta bien pasados los muslos. Un par de sus calcetines grises cubrían sus pequeños pies, y unos pantalones de chandal grises le colgaban de las caderas. No de él, pensó divertido, obviamente de ella pero lo bastante flojos para hacer a un hombre preguntarse por qué infiernos escondía de repente ese pequeño cuerpo curvilíneo que sabia que poseía. Especialmente cuando nunca se había molestado en hacerlo en el pasado.

Este conjunto tenía poco que ver con los pantalones cortos y las camisetas cómodas que se ponía como ropa de dormir para el verano. Su largo cabello color castaño caía de la corona de su cabeza hasta la mitad de la espalda, los rizos flojos despeinados y todavía un poco enredados por el sueño, maldición si no parecía como si se acabara de arrastrarse de la cama de un amante.

Él lo sabía mejor, por supuesto. Las reglas de sus padres eran estrictas. Él podría vivir bajo su techo durante los breves periodos que estaba en casa, pero no traía a sus mujeres aquí por la noche y sabía condenadamente bien que bella no traería a un hombre. La princesa estimada de la casa quizás estaría mimada más allá de lo soportable, pero respetaba a su madre y a su padrastro. Así que arrastrarse fuera de los brazos de un amante antes de avanzar a la cocina no era probablemente el escenario que sucedía aquí.

Era una de las razones por las que se ausentaba tanto como fuera posible desde que ella había llegado a la mayoría de edad. Por lo que había aceptado este último viaje con los Marines. Un hombre sabía que era demasiado débil para resistir algunas cosas, y lo había aceptado hacía mucho, era demasiado débil para resistirse a Bella.

Darse cuenta de eso había venido cerca de la época en que le habían crecido pechos y él había notado esos senos. En alguna parte de aquella época ella había empezado a embromarlo con inocentes sonrisas, rozándolo, y él disfrutaba. Se sentía como un pervertido, pero maldito si no lo disfrutaba.

Fue entonces que se alistó al servicio para salir del infierno de la casa, para huir de ella. El colegio no le proporcionaba el escape que necesitaba. Ella todavía estaba allí, y también él, con demasiada frecuencia. Y él era débil. Los hombres débiles eran criaturas peligrosas. Un hombre de veintidós años no tenía ningún maldito negocio tocando a una de dieciséis años, y lo había sabido. La única otra opción había sido irse. Así que Edward se fue.

Ocho años más tarde todavía era demasiado débil ocho años. Su tiempo en los Marines le había enseñado autocontrol, terminó su educación, y lo trajo a la virilidad. Pero su debilidad más grande era todavía su debilidad más grande. Bella.

—No quiero cocinar.

Sus labios se arquearon ante el malhumor temprano de la mañana en su voz. Ella hablaba consigo misma. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. El sol subiría por el este y se pondría por el oeste, y Bella siempre murmuraría consigo misma cuando estuviera irritada.

—Hay cereales en el armario. —Edward esperaba que se girara con una sonrisa lo suficientemente brillante como para rivalizar con el sol. Sus brazos estaban listos para abrirse para la mujer corriendo hacia él. No esperaba lo que consiguió.

Bella chilló. La puerta del refrigerador golpeó cerrándose lo bastante fuerte como para que el contenido vibrara mientras giraba para correr a la puerta opuesta.

Su cara se había vuelto blanca; los grandes ojos castaños estaban llenos de temor, los pies con calcetines resbalaron en el piso de madera dura cuando se dio cuenta de repente de quien era.

¿A quién había esperado ella?

Estaba en equilibrio entre correr y luchar para quedarse quieta. Emociones opuestas corrieron por la expresiva cara cuando los ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y la habitación se llenó de una tensión que nunca había estado allí antes. Su nariz se dilató como un animal que examina el viento por el peligro, seguro que estaba allí, sabiendo que estaba en peligro.

El temor llenaba sus ojos. Hermosos ojos castaños que se habían suavizado de amor para él durante años, ahora le miraban fijamente, tempestuosos, con oscuras sombras.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, su cuerpo tensándose. No, no era temor. Por un momento, había habido puro y espantoso terror. Una mujer consciente de que estaba sola con un hombre, que era débil, que su seguridad no estaba asegurada. Él lo había visto en el extranjero, en mil mujeres, y lo vio ahora.

—¿Edward? —Su voz era alta, fina, las manos apretadas delante de la camisa, arrugando el material mientras se estremecía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Está es mi casa, ¿verdad?

Había estado preparado para agarrarla cuando corriera hacia él. Ella siempre corría, tirando los brazos alrededor del cuello, apretando los pequeños senos contra su pecho y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Durante ocho años, podía contar con el saludo de Bella. Hasta ahora. Se preguntaba en que dirección se alzaría el sol. Algunas cosas nunca deberían cambiar.

—Oh. Sí. —Asintió ella, sus ojos recorriendo el cuarto antes de que una sonrisa nerviosa curvara sus suaves labios rosa, temblado allí por un momento, entonces desapareció—. No te esperábamos. ¿Le dijiste a Mamá y a Carlisle que venías?

—No. Nunca lo hago. —Sus instintos de batalla tarareaban ahora. Esto no era normal. Estaba tan alejado de lo normal que sabía por sus tripas que no le iba a gustar lo que fuera como el infierno que había estado pasando aquí.

De repente, la incomodidad de su padre hacia un año cuando hablaron por teléfono se alzó dentro de su mente. Cada vez que había preguntado por Bella, la voz de Carlisle Cullen se había tensado. Cuándo pedía hablar con ella, le daban excusas.

Las cartas que había recibido de Bella también habían cambiado. Ya no mandaba fotos, ya no llenaba las cartas con insinuaciones o comentarios excitantes. Todavía escribía, pero era diferente, una diferencia que no podía señalar, no podía explicarla. Aunque la había sentido, sentía la falta del calor que siempre encontraba.

—No, tú siempre te mueves furtivamente entre nosotros.

Allí estaba esa sonrisa nerviosa otra vez, la manera en que sus ojos recorrían el cuarto.

Edward se quedó donde estaba, inclinándose contra la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Podía ser un hombre paciente cuando tenía que serlo. Pero había aprendido también que a veces, no había otra elección sino avanzar rápidamente adelante y confrontar a cualquier enemigo que esperara en la oscuridad. Había aprendido a avanzar tan bien como había aprendido a esperar.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Se enderezó, dejó caer los brazos y se metió los pulgares en la pretina de sus vaqueros de cintura baja.

Su pecho estaba desnudo, la fría brisa del aire acondicionado le secaba el sudor que le humedecía la carne. Había estado limpiando la Harley, dándole brillo a su bebé y consiguiendo prepararla para su primer paseo en un año. Había descargado su bolsa de lona en su cuarto y se había dirigido directamente al garaje, sabiendo que su padre y su madrastra estarían en el puerto deportivo, y figurándose que Bella estaría allí también.

El hecho que no estuviera era interesante. Su reacción a él aún más.

—No pasa nada. —Esa maldita sonrisa pequeña, nerviosa y rápida empezaba a crisparle los nervios. Los labios le temblaban, y podía ver la pena frenética en sus ojos.

—Eres una malísima mentirosa, nena —gruñó, dirigiéndose al refrigerador y viendo como ella se apartaba de su camino.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en él, mirándolo sospechosamente mientras abría la puerta y sacaba una botella de agua. Destapándola, su mirada se encontró con la suya y la llevó lentamente a los labios.

Ahora había una luz trémula de la chica que había dejado hacía ocho años. Con timidez miraba como bebía de la botella, su pequeña lengua salió rápidamente para golpear sobre sus propios labios, como si tuviera sed. Un pequeño rayo hambriento llenaba las profundidades suaves de sus ojos, oscureciéndolos, haciéndolos parecer tempestuosos, nublados.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos, apartando la mirada—. ¿Saben Mamá y Carlisle que estás en casa?

—Todavía no. —Tapó la botella y lo puso en la isla de la cocina mientras continuaba mirándola—. Tenía a Emmet para me recogiera en el aeropuerto esta mañana. Llegamos aquí cerca de las siete.

Ella asintió, un pequeño movimiento que hizo que los dedos se apretaran mientras la miraba. La sospecha que crecía en su mente enviaba una ira negra arremolinándose a través de él. Algo la había cambiado, algo oscuro y feo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en la pena, la ira y el temor que llenaba su expresión.

La chica que había amado casi toda su vida estaba aterrorizada de él. No era cautelosa, ni nerviosa, estaba simplemente asustada. Era la misma chica que había sostenido de niña cuando su padre murió. Él había sido un adolescente esquelético, ella había sido demasiado joven para entender la muerte repentina que había sacudido su mundo, y había buscado al chico que le alborotaba el cabello, le tomaba el pelo sobre sus rodillas peladas y la protegía de los peleones.

Esta era la misma chica que había llevado a su baile de graduación cuando su cita la dejó plantada. La única con quien había bailado en la pista de baile y tenido que esconder su erección porque sabía que no la podía tocar, no la podía tener. La chica a la que había besado una noche cuando bebió demasiado, la única a la que había tocado también íntimamente antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la base cuatro años antes. Ella era su chica, y de repente, estaba aterrorizada de él.

—Así que ¿dónde está mi abrazo? —El se inclinó contra el mostrador del medio, mirándola de cerca.

Un pequeño color había vuelto a su cara. Sus ojos saltaron a los suyos, luego se alejaron, su garganta trabajando mientras tragaba apretadamente.

—Tengo que vestirme. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Se giró sobre los talones, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

—Bella. —Sabiendo que cometía un error, sintiendo que el conocimiento le hacia moverse, Edward se estiró para agarrarla por la muñeca.

Los dedos la tocaron, curvándose alrededor de la piel desnuda mientras chillaba, girándose hacia él con un destello de temor mientras se apartaba de un tirón lejos, su cuerpo tensándose defensivamente.

—¿Qué?

Ella le dio una pelea buena. Intentaba cubrir su reacción, pero la manera en se retiró de repente y el temor en su cara la traicionaban. No había escondido el hecho que su toque la había aterrorizado. Que estar a solas con él, que tenerle cerca fuera de repente algo a lo que temer más que un modo de embromarlo, era imposible de esconder.

—¿Bella, dónde está papá? —Mantuvo su voz fría, controlada. Pero la furia corría a través de él. Sólo una cosa podía causar una reacción así, sólo una cosa había cambiado a la molesta, picaruela pequeña que había conocido en un aterrorizado y huidizo conejito.

—En el puerto deportivo. —Se relamió otra vez, su mirada saltando lejos de él, su expresión peleando entre el temor y la frustración—. Tengo que vestirme. Llegaré… llegaré tarde.

Huyó de él. Tan rápido con esas desaliñadas ropas que llevaba, y se movió rápidamente de la cocina a la escalera de entrada y apresurándose hacia arriba.

Lo dejó solo en la cocina iluminada por el sol, los puños apretados, oleadas de ira en su intestino y todas sus sospechas confirmadas.

Giró bruscamente y cazó al acecho el teléfono, arrancándolo de la base colgada en la pared y con golpes marcó el número del puerto deportivo.

Esperó cuatro llamadas impacientemente, una mano en la cadera, la otra apretada alrededor del teléfono con una fuerza que debería haberlo roto.

—Puerto deportivo de Cullen. —La voz retumbante de su padre le llegó del receptor.

—Hola, papá, ¿cómo va todo? —Edward mantuvo su voz calmada, controlada.

—Hola, Edward, no demasiado mal. —Carlisle Cullen rió entre dientes—. ¿Cómo has conseguido llamar tan temprano? ¿Ese OC tuyo duerme en el trabajo?

—Infiernos si lo sé —él arrastró las palabras—. No he firmado por otro tour, papá. —Lo había planeado, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo hasta que su último cumpleaños pasó y se dio cuenta de que huir de algunas cosas no funcionaban—. Estoy en casa. Aparecí cerca de las siete de esta mañana.

La tensión crepitó de repente a través de la línea.

—¿Estás en casa? —La voz de su padre era deliberadamente suave, un tono templado. Pero Edward lo conocía, a veces demasiado bien.

—Sí. He visto a Bella también.

No era tonto, pero incluso la maldición murmurada al otro lado de la línea le habría advertido.

—Estamos de camino a casa. —Carlisle confirmó sus mayores temores—. Necesitamos hablar.

Edward colgó el teléfono, mirado fijamente alrededor de la cocina, luego exhaló pesadamente mientras se enjugaba las manos en los cortos mechones de cabello.

Fuegos del infierno. Volvía a casa a cortejar a su chica favorita, para establecerse, para dejar de luchar en lo que sabía era una causa perdida. ¿Había vuelto a casa demasiado tarde?

Bella permitió que el agua caliente de la ducha fluyera sobre ella, lavando las lágrimas, aunque no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de las manos manteniéndola abajo, del aliento fétido en su cara, de los labios duro, mojados que cubrían los suyos.

No podía ahogar la rabia, la ira, o el temor. Apartó su piel rosada del calor y las picaduras en su carne, pero no podía aliviar la necesidad que yacía apenas bajo los recuerdos de una noche que temía había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Edward estaba en casa. 1.80 de dura carne musculosa y burlones ojos verdes mar. Estaba en casa después de más un año lejos, un hombre crecido, maduro, y atractivo como el infierno.

Enjugó sus lágrimas otra vez, el aliento atascado en la garganta mientras recordaba una de las pocas noches que lo había seguido al lago. Había sabido donde iba cuando se escapaba, sabía donde encontrarle.

La casa flotante era el orgullo y la alegría de Edward, y su escape. Y sabía a donde se dirigiría, al Point, una ensenada serena donde él y sus compañeros se reunían los fines de semana para beber, pescar, desahogarse y la energía excesiva que siempre parecían tener.

—_Papá me matará. —Había estado un poco bebido, y de un modo demasiado atractivo. Sus ojos verde mar se habían oscurecido, su expresión se volvió pesada con el deseo mientras la apretaba contra un árbol._

_Habían estado escondidos del resto del grupo en las sombras, refugiados. El calor del verano y la lujuria se había envuelto alrededor de ellos. Él había sido un hombre, y ella había sido demasiado inocente, demasiado insegura de cómo contener la necesidad que pulsaba en cada célula de su cuerpo. _

—_No se lo diré —había cuchicheado ella, las palmas acariciándole el pecho, sintiendo la picadura del crecimiento del ligero bello que se esparcía sobre su torso mientras las manos de él la agarraban por las caderas, empujándola contra sus muslos. _

—_Sabrá que te toqué. —Los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Eres como un licor puro, crudo, Bella. Y haces que mi cabeza vaya más rápido._

_Ella había luchado por respirar, por contener la explosión de satisfacción y alegría que corrían por su sangre._

—_Salgo otra vez mañana, nena —Al principio las palabras no habían tenido sentido—. Tomé otro tour. Maldita buena cosa, porque seguro como el infierno que acabaría haciendo esto y follandote._

_La angustia la había atravesado incluso mientras el placer estallaba en fragmentos, destellando rayos de sensación. Sus labios habían cubierto los suyos, la lengua la excitó mientras él probaba su beso, entonces saboreó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos._

—_Un beso, nena. Solo eso. Maldición, me vas a romper el corazón._

_La había besado como si estuviera muerto de hambre por ella. Una mano se había curvado en su pelo largo, la otra había acunado un seno, con el pulgar raspando sobre el pezón hinchado, sus gemidos susurrados juntos mientras la noche de verano los envolvía._

_La longitud dura de su polla se había apretado entre sus muslos, raspando contra el fino material de su traje de baño, acariciando su clítoris hinchado._

_Aún a través del pesado material de sus vaqueros había sentido el latido de su erección, la longitud, la promesa de pasión y satisfacción._

—_No te vayas —había susurrado mientras él retrocedía—. No te vayas, Edward. _

—_Si no lo hago, nos arruinaré a ambos para siempre… —La había colocado junto a él, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos rabiando con lujuria—. No me olvides, cariño, porque seguro como el infierno, que jamás te olvidare._

El nunca la había tocado otra vez. La había llevado de vuelta a la costa y andado con ella la corta distancia a la pequeña área del parking sobre el punto. La había puesto en el coche y enviado a casa. Y a la siguiente mañana, se había ido. Y nunca la había tocado otra vez. Había vivido en fantasía y sueños, porque Edward se aseguró que hubiera oportunidad de una repetición. Y había tramado y planeado su regreso. Se había mudado del hogar de su madre a un pequeño apartamento en el pueblo. Había empezado las visitas mensuales al balneario local donde era depilada a la cera, tonificada y untada en loción con regularidad. Durante un periodo demasiado corto.

Después de tres meses de mudarse todos sus sueños se habían convertido en cenizas y el temor había tomado su lugar. Su propia tontería la había llevado a su caída, y salir de las sombras del terror que había experimentado le estaba tomando toda su fuerza. No sabía si podría sobrevivir a tratar con Edward y a su necesidad de él, en principio.

Inclinó la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha, el aliento ahogándola mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. Él sabía que algo estaba mal. No había forma de esconderlo. Le miraba ahora y no veía apenas al hombre del que había estado enamorada desde que era una niña y él un adolescente. Veía a alguien contra quien no podría pelear, no podría luchar si lo necesitaba. Veía una amenaza.

Apretó los puños mientras los presionaba contra el mosaico, la ira construyéndose en su pecho hasta que se preguntó si sería capaz de refrenar los chillidos que manaban de la parte posterior de su garganta.

Le amaba. Le había amado siempre. Soñado con él, dolido por él, esperado por él. Y ahora estaba demasiado malditamente asustada para incluso darla la bienvenida a casa.

_¿Eres mi buena chica, Bella?_

Ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la voz áspera en la oreja mientras un cuerpo duro masculino la sujetaba, mientras los escurridizos dedos de la otra mano sondeaban entre sus nalgas, ignorando sus luchas, sus mudos chillidos a través de la mordaza en su boca.

Había estado sangrando por los numerosos cortes que le había hecho en su cuerpo después de atarla abierta en su cama. Las heridas habían quemado como fuego mientras sangraban, la adrenalina bombeando por ella, haciendo que la sangre corriera por su cuerpo y se vertiera por los cortes. La había vuelto débil, difícil formar un pensamiento, de aflojar lo bastante la mordaza atada apresuradamente para dar un chillido penetrante mientras le sentía intentar penetrar su trasero.

Dios, odiaba el recuerdo de ello. Odiaba el sentimiento de impotencia que siguió, incluso ahora. Había sido incapaz de luchar, incapaz de protestar a todo lo que le hizo. Y las pesadillas que solo la dejaban temblando en las horas más oscuras de la noche.

Había estado aterrorizada de que Edward lo supiera. Temerosa de que la culpara, que cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de ser sostenida por él en el futuro se hubiera ido.

Porque ellos no habían terminado. Él le había asegurado que no habían terminado, que vendría el tiempo en que sería su mujer. Y ella había sabido lo que significaba. Había sabido que habría hambres, placeres que Edward le daría que nunca experimentaría con otro hombre. Placeres que temía habían sido arrancados de ella.

Pero más aún, había temido por Edward. Nunca habría permanecido donde estaba si hubiera sabido lo que pasaba en casa. Lo habría dejado, con o sin permiso, habría vuelto para vengarse. Edward protegía a aquellos a los que quería, Bella más allá de una sombra de duda, que él habría venido corriendo a casa, incluso si significaba ausentarse sin permiso.

Giró la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha, apretando sus ojos cerrados, viendo a Edward, su mirada sospechosa, su expresión dura, determinada. Ahora lo sabría. Emmet y Jasper habían prometido mantener el conocimiento para sí mismos sólo hasta que Edward volviera a casa. Y ese conocimiento quizás destruyera muy bien lo que había en su corazón.

La vergüenza rizó por su mente, azotó sus emociones y le dejó el estómago revuelto con la certeza de que ya no había manera de esconderse de él. Tan grande como era el mundo, que ella podría fingir, por espacios de tiempo cortos, que no había sucedido. Que todo era igual que como siempre había sido, y que el bastardo enfermo que la atacó no trataba de terminar el trabajo. Ella podría fingir…

Pero ahora Edward estaba en casa. Y bella sabía, que una vez que supiera la verdad, nunca la dejaría en paz. Encontraría al acechador que la atormentaba o moriría en el esfuerzo. Y el temor de su muerte oscurecía incluso el temor de la amenaza que ella encaraba. Porque la vida sin la promesa de ver a Edward, de oír su risa y la promesa oscura de pasión en su voz, era una vida que Bella no quería contemplar. Una vida que sabía no quería afrontar.


	3. Chapter II

recordaos chicas que esto es una adaptacion maravillosa espero os guste como a mi, nada me pertenece ni la trama y mucho menos los personajes, disfrutaos.

Capítulo 2

Carlisle Cullen era un hombre grande. En la cincuentena, todavía era un hombre poderoso, con ojos castaños y pelo negro sólo empezando a encanecer. Su cara erosionada comenzaba a arrugarse con profundas líneas de risa en los lados de los ojos. Ojos que eran generalmente alegres, siempre cálidos y amistosos.

Edward esperaba en el porche delantero de la casa blanca y roja cuando su padre entró en el camino de acceso, aparcando el Jeep Laredo verde oscuro al lado de su Harley.

Esme Cullen estaba fuera del jeep antes de que Carlisle apagara el motor, corriendo por el sendero de cemento, sus ojos gris-azulados preocupados mientras encontraba su mirada.

—¿Está Bella bien? — Esme Cullen todavía era esbelta para sus cuarenta y dos años de edad, con pantalones cortos de verano y una fresca camisa blanca de algodón presumiendo de piernas y los brazos atractivamente bronceados.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Se inclinó contra la baranda, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Y por qué tengo el presentimiento de que si te hubiera avisado que volvía a casa, hubiera encontrado mi camino bloqueado?

Podía verlo en su cara, en la expresión pesada de su padre. No le habían esperado, no estaban cómodos con él allí, solo con Bella. Y eso le estaba molestando ahora. Lo que fuera que fuera pasar, una cosa debería estar clara como el agua en sus cabezas y era el hecho de que moriría antes de herir a Bella.

—Nunca te excluiría de tu propio hogar, Antony.

Él respingó. Esme era la única persona que lo llamaba Edward, y la brusquedad en su voz mientras lo decía ahora era tan aguda como un cuchillo. Nadie le llamaba Antony, jamás. Pero infiernos, ella le había enseñado en la escuela y romper los hábitos no era fácil.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándola fija y atentamente mientras ella daba un paso en el porche.

—Comprobaré a Bella. —Se movió hacia la puerta.

—Todavía no. —El no se movió, no tenía la intención de que su voz bajara con advertencias, ni que su cuerpo se tensara mientras miraba a la fuente principal de información intentar escapar. Pero quería respuestas, y ella no iba a fugarse hasta que las tuviera.

—Pasa, Esme. — Carlisle ascendió detrás de ella, apoyando las grandes manos en sus hombros mientras le daba un estrujón consolador—. Hablaré con Edward. Entraremos pronto.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia Edward, la preocupación y la pena brillando en sus ojos antes de girarse hacia su marido para besarle la mejilla suavemente y entrar en la casa.

Edward nunca había estado cómodo con la demostrativa relación de su padre con la madre de Bella. Desde la primera noche que los había visto juntos advirtió el cuidado y la alegría que su padre mostraba por la mujer. Era un cambio radical de la relación que recordaba que había compartido con su madre antes de su muerte.

La atención de Edward se fijó en su padre, mirando mientras se pasaba los dedos a través del cabello antes de enterrar las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—¿Ha sido violada? —Edward levantó la botella de agua a sus labios, tomando un sorbo largo mientras miraba como los ojos de Carlisle se oscurecían dolorosamente.

Carlisle exhaló violentamente, moviendo los hombros mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Atacada —murmuró finalmente—. No fue violada. Pero fue cortada bastante mal, traumatizada. Y se puso peor. —Levantó la cabeza y Edward se preguntó si su padre podía ver al puro asesinato que ardía dentro de él ahora.

—¿Cómo puede ser peor? —Mantuvo su voz aún fría, pero no podía calmar la rabia que lo quemaba por dentro.

—Ella no vio su cara, no había pistas de quien fue o por que la atacó. Y la está acechando ahora. Quiere acabar lo que empezó.

Arrugó la botella de agua en su mano, el agua salpicando sobre sus dedos antes de darse cuenta de lo había hecho. Forzándose a soltar el plástico, lo puso en la baranda y enfrento a su padre.

—¿Dónde sucedió?

—Ella se mudó justo después de tu última visita —suspiró bruscamente—. Un pequeño apartamento agradable en el pueblo, cerca de uno de sus amigos. Pocas semanas después empezó a recibir llamadas de acoso. El identificador de llamadas no podía rastrearlas. Pusimos nuevas cerraduras en las puertas y ventanas, pero sabes como era ella. — Edward sacudió la cabeza con cansancio—. Le gustaba dormir con la ventana un poco abierta. Pensaba que estaba a salvo. Pensaba que oiría si alguien enganchara una escalera de incendios. Pero no lo hizo. El novio de su vecina oyó sus gritos y derribó la puerta, pero ya la había herido. El asaltante salió por la ventana antes de que el chico pudiera agarrarlo.

Corto y al grano. Y escondía algo, Edward podía sentirlo. Miró fijamente a su padre, silencioso, sondeando, sabiendo que se lo diría finalmente. Edward no le daría elección.

Carlisle le miró, luego apartó la mirada. Apretó los dientes, la rabia brillando en sus ojos.

—No fue un ataque normal —murmuró finalmente.

Edward sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Tuvo que forzar las palabras a que pasaran por su garganta.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

—Quiso violarla analmente. Casi lo consiguió.

—¡Cabrón¡ ¡Dios! ¡Maldición! —Edward se lanzó a través del porche, con las manos en la cabeza antes de agarrarse la nuca con furia—. ¡Hijo de puta! —El abdomen se le apretó mientras luchaba para refrenar un aullido de pura rabia antes de saltar hacia atrás para mirar fijamente a su padre—. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo contaste?

—Infiernos Edward, ¿qué podías hacer? —Dijo Carlisle bruscamente, la ira difundiéndose por su cara—. Ella nos rogó que no te lo dijéramos. Estabas claramente al otro lado del país sin ninguna esperanza de volver a casa en cualquier momento. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho.

—Como el infierno —gruño—. Me habrían permitido venir a casa o trataría con las consecuencias. Eso no es ninguna excusa.

—Exactamente. —La cara de su padre estaba roja de ira—. Te habrías ausentado sin permiso para volver a casa, y causado aún más lío por ese tipo. ¿Crees que no sabíamos que demonios pasaba antes de que te fueras la primera vez? No podías mantener tus ojos lejos de ella y solo era una jodida niña. Cuatro años después regresaste durante tres meses y fue peor. Ella no necesitaba eso.

La cara de Edward palideció por el golpe.

—¿Crees que la hubiera tocado, presionado para tener sexo después de que fue atacada? —Retrocedió un paso, inseguro de cómo tratar con el golpe que su padre le acababa de dar.

—No creía que la hubieras tocado cuando estuviste en casa antes —dijo bruscamente—. Es tu hermana…

—Vete a la mierda. —La mano Edward cortó el aire—. Esa chica no es de mi sangre y lo sabes. Y me fui, ¿verdad? ¿La violé yo en su maldita cama, papá? Hijo de puta, no me creo esto. —Tuvo que forzarse por bajar su voz, pero no podía esconder el asombro mientras miraba fijamente a su padre.

—No pensaba que la violarías —ladró Carlisle—. Pero ella no necesitaba el estrés. Estaba aterrorizada de que supieras como fue, tan malditamente histérica sobre ello que tuve que jurar que no te lo contaría. E hijo, una mujer no se disgusta sobre lo que sabe un hombre, el cual debería estar tratándola como una hermana más que como una mujer.

—¡Ella es mía! —Algo dentro de él se rompió entonces. Había pensado con el paso de los años que había cosas que tenía que contarle a su padre. Cosas que otro hombre entendería sin palabras. Tales como el hecho de que Bella le pertenecía, tan pronto como fuera lo suficientemente mayor, lo suficientemente madura. Había estado equivocado, y el conocimiento le cortaba como un cuchillo—. He sabido que era mía desde que éramos unos jodidos niños. Me fui, ¿verdad? Me ausenté hasta que pensé que era lo suficientemente mayor. ¿Qué más esperabas de mí, joder?

—Eres demasiado mayor para ella…

—Entonces ¿qué demonios haces casado con su madre? Os separa más edad.

—No fui educado con su madre —dijo Carlisle gruñendo—. No fui educado para tratarla como a una hermana.

—¡Viejo bastardo condescendiente! —Rabió Edward—. No la tendrías de todos modos y no trates de decirme que lo harías. Maldito, papá, no puedo creer esto.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dar sentido al vaivén de lealtades de su padre. Infiernos, esperaba que su padre adorara a Bella; prácticamente la había criado. ¿Pero esto? ¿Para pensar que necesitaba protección de su propio hijo?

—Edward, te quiero más que a la vida. —Su padre dejó escapar suspiro cansado—. Pero te conozco, chico. Sé la clase de hombre que eres y tu gusto en mujeres. Y si crees que no circulaban rumores sobre tus pequeños juegos con algunas de esas mujeres entonces estás equivocado. Aún antes de que salieras del instituto, lo sabía. Y esa chica es como una hija para mí…

—Corta el rollo. —Edward podía sentirse el calor arremolinándose en la cabeza, luego una rabia como nada que hubiera conocido jamás. Había vivido toda su vida creyendo que su padre confiaba en él, nunca rompiendo su palabra, nunca dándole a su padre ninguna razón para pensar que no era el hombre que debería haber sido—. Nunca he herido a una mujer. Jamás.

—No, no que no estuvieran dispuestas. Y no juzgo tu vida sexual, hijo. Estoy protegiendo la de Bella.

El golpe lo quemó. Miró fijamente a su padre, la incredulidad luchando con el enfado que se temía que nunca sería capaz de superar.

—¿Protegerla de que? —gruñó ante la implícita acusación—. ¿Qué demonios piensas que haría, papá?

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras su padre permanecía silencioso, mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre más viejo y viendo el dolor contradictorio, la división de lealtades.

—¿Qué demonios hice para hacerte pensar que la dañaría? —preguntó, confuso, amargado. La ira ardía en sus entrañas, pero la incredulidad le sostenía, por ahora.

—Hijo, cuando un hombre y una mujer consienten a ciertos juegos sexuales, todo está bien. Infierno, no soy santo, y me figuro que tienes algo de mí. Pero Bella es apenas una niña, y después de esto…

—Espera. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Juegos sexuales? ¿Dices que has tomado lo que has oído y te has basado en eso para creer o no si la heriría? —Miró fijamente a su padre con asombro—. Infierno, papá.

—Mataría a cualquier hombre que tocara a esa chica de la manera en que se que tratabas a Tania Denaly —gruñó Carlisle, la oscuridad de su voz, mortal.

Tania Denaly, Bien. ¡Joder!

Edward se encogió de hombro, luego los enderezó mientras se encaraba con su padre.

—Bella es mía. —Retrocedió los labios enseñando los dientes—. Me importa un bledo lo que pienses sobre mis prácticas sexuales o sobre lo que debería o no hacer con mi mujer. Y adivino que ninguno de nosotros somos los hombres que cada uno creía ser, papá. Porque si alguien me hubiera preguntado jamás que quien era el que más creía en mi, le hubiera dicho que tu. —Sacudió la cabeza, la fatiga encrespándose de repente por él—. Cogeré mi bolsa y me iré al pueblo.

—Edward. —Carlisle le agarró del brazo mientras se movía a la puerta—. Daría mi vida por ti, hijo, pero no la viste en ese hospital, no la oíste rogarnos que no te lo contáramos. Aterrorizada de que pensaras que estaba sucia, que había sido su culpa. No la oíste llorar mientras su madre la mecía, llorando por ti. Y seguro como el infierno que no fuiste el que limpió su apartamento y vio la sangre en esas sábanas. Lo hice. Y te conozco. Eres muy parecido a mi. Quieres todo para ella, y no puedo permitirte que la hieras así.

Edward soltó de un tirón su brazo del puño de su padre, sus ojos ardiendo mientras le miraba fijamente. La descripción de lo que ella había aguantado le rompía el alma, más caliente, más brillante que cualquier desconfianza que su padre pudiera sentir. Pero su padre estaba entre él y Bella. Si no salía de allí, iba a perder el tenue control que tenía y solo Dios sabía lo que sucedería entonces.

—Lo aclararé ahora. Pero te maldeciré si la alejas de mí. Y recuerda eso.

Edward abrió la puerta de un tirón, entrando en la casa antes de detenerse bruscamente. Bella estaba de pie en el rellano, su cara blanca como el papel, su húmedo cabello colgando sobre la jodida camiseta sin forma, las manos apretadas delante de ella.

Los labios le temblaban, sus ojos grandes y oscuros llenos de lágrimas.

Edward miró a lo lejos, luchando por el control antes de volverse hacia ella y empezar a subir calmadamente los escalones. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que una cayó mientras retrocedía, permitiéndole pararse a su lado.

Dios, él quería enjugar esa lágrima, quería borrar el quebrantado dolor que veía en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —susurró, su voz rasgada—. Lo siento mucho, Edward.

—¿Por qué? —El hizo la pregunta suavemente, consciente de que su madre estaba de pie más arriba en el vestíbulo, su padre en la entrada.

—No fui cuidadosa…

—No. —Ella se estremeció cuando él dijo bruscamente la palabra—. No lo sientas por eso, nena. No fue tu culpa. —Sus brazos colgaban sin fuerzas a los costados, su propio mundo yacía roto a sus pies—. Estaré en el barco si me necesitas. Siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Y por ahora, eso era todo lo que le podía dar. En este momento, era todo lo que tenía. Se alejó de ella, girándose y se fue a su habitación, ignorando el susurro de Esme.

—¿Antony? —mientras abría de un empujón.

Su bolsa de lona estaba todavía en la cama, sin desembalar.

—Vendré por el resto más tarde. —Recogió la bolsa de los Marines y se giró para encarar a su padre mientras el otro hombre le siguió a su cuarto—. La casa flotante es mía, pagué por ella.

Ellos habían convenido en eso. El valor de seis veranos de duro trabajo habían pagado por la Nauti Bouy, y la reclamaba.

—El barco es tuyo. —La casa flotante había sido la última petición de su madre antes de su muerte—. Edward, sé que no entiendes…

—Seguro que lo hago, papá. —Se volvió hacia su padre entonces, con una sonrisa tensa y fría en los labios—. Zurré a Tania un poquito, le follé el culo y lo hice enfrente de testigos. —Miró como la cara de Carlisle cullen casi se volvía púrpura—. Y para añadir a esa pequeña aventura desagradable, Emmet, Jasper y yo la compartimos durante un tiempo. Entiendo completamente. —Era consciente de la presencia de Esme fuera de la puerta, rezaba por que Bella estuviera fuera del alcance del oído.—. ¿Y sabes que? He vuelto por Bella. No me importa lo que pienses de eso, o lo que tu mujer piense de eso, cualquier clase de placer que hubiera querido de mis manos, lo hubiera tenido. Y todavía lo tendrá. No me importa lo que sea. Y me importa bien poco lo que pienses sobre eso también.

—No me hagas matarte, hijo —masculló Carlisle, sus ojos ardiendo con furia.

Edward gruñó en tono burlón, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a Esme , luego de vuelta a su padre.

—Hipócrita. —Empujó pasando a su padre y dio un paso hacia el pasillo.

Y allí estaba Bella, los ojos abiertos, mirándole fijamente con horror o sorpresa, no estaba seguro.

—Sabes donde encontrarme —le recordó—. No me hagas venir a buscarte, nena. La pelea no sería agradable.

—Dios, maldicióno, Edward… —El gruñido de su padre resonó detrás mientras se iba a zancadas lejos de todos ellos.

Pero vio sus ojos antes de irse. Temor, sí, había abundante allí. Pero había otras emociones también, y ésas eran todo lo que tenía para sostenerse ahora.


	4. Chapter III

Capítulo 3

El golpe de la puerta resonó por la casa mientras Bella se volvía para encarar a su madre y a su padrastro. Carlisle estaba furioso; la ira de su madre brillaba en sus ojos azul-grisáceos. Bella los miró fijamente, sacudida por lo que había visto, lo que había oído.

—No puedo creeros. —Su voz era ronca, asombrada—. No puedo creer que le hicierais eso.

—Bella, déjalo ir por ahora. Necesitas descansar… —Su madre se estiró hacia ella.

Bella retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza, viendo el horrible error que había cometido al confiar en su madre después de la violación. Había pensado que su madre cumpliría su palabra y no le revelaría al padre de Edward lo que le dijo. Dios, había sido tan estúpida. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

—Corta. —Su voz era un chirrido hueco.

—Bella, no necesitas tratar con esto… —empezó carlisle.

—Eso fue tan injusto de tu parte. —Los labios le temblaban, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con ira y dolor—. Es tu hijo.

—Es un idiota —gruñó—. Y debería haber mantenido las manos lejos de ti.

—Quería sus manos en mí —gritó—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Habéis perdido los dos la cabeza? Es tu hijo, Carlisle.

—Y siempre será mi hijo. —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con confusión—. Edward es un buen chico, Bella, él lo entenderá con el tiempo…

—¿Sabes de que lo acabas de acusar? —le gritó asombrada—. ¿Ves siquiera lo que le acabas de hacer? Le dijiste que no podías confiar en que él no me hiriera, Carlisle.

—El chico necesita aprender control. —Por un momento, vaciló—. Eso es todo lo que trataba de decirle.

Ella se giró hacia su madre.

—Este es el hogar de Edward.

—Es un hombre crecido, Bella. —Esme tragó apretadamente—. Estará bien. Tú eres mi preocupación…

—Bella, Edward comprenderá, solo tendrá que pensar en ello —discutió Carlisle—. Siempre ha sido realista. Se recuperará y verá que no eres como esas mujeres que se amontonan alrededor de él y Emmet…

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que has hecho —susurró ella—. Tampoco tú.

—Bella, todo estará bien. —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa apaciguadora—. Edward estará bien.

—No, no lo estará —susurró, envolviendo sus brazos sobre el pecho mientras volvía a su dormitorio—. No, no lo estará. Ninguno de nosotros lo estará.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio, la candó y se movió a la ventana mientras oía la Harley de Edward saliendo del camino. Miró fijamente por el cristal, mirando como giraba en la carretera principal, apresurándose hacia el puerto deportivo. El no permanecería allí. Sacaría al Nauti Buoy de su atraque y se dirigiría a uno de los puertos deportivos más grandes o al cabo.

Era todo por su culpa. Negó con la cabeza, bajándola, y luchando contra el miedo, la culpabilidad y la siempre presente sombra de la amenaza que podía sentir moviéndose a su alrededor diariamente. Había rezado por que Edward volviera a casa, y ahora estaba ahí. Ella había arruinado sin ayuda su vida. El único hombre al que siempre había amado, del que realmente había dependido. ¿Ahora qué?

Carlisle no había estado en un bar en más de diez años. No desde que empezó a salir con Es,e, y se dio cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba. La había conocido de siempre. Ella y su marido habían sido regulares en el puerto deportivo, su barco atracado cerca de la oficina. Infierno, durante sus días más jóvenes, cuándo el placer había sido todo lo que importaba, él y James, el marido de Esme, habían compartido a Esme a la vez. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, Esme le debería haber pertenecido a él, pero su propia ignorancia había sido la caída de Carlisle.

Así fue cómo supo Carlisle que su hijo había adquirido sus más oscuras pasiones naturalmente, cómo supo lo que le esperaba a Bella si llegaba a ser la amante de su hijo. Y sí, sabía que Edward nunca la dañaría, pero también había visto el horror que la chica había atravesado. Bella era una chica cálida y vibrante, justo como su madre había sido, con una capacidad de amar que humillaría a cualquier hombre.

La primera esposa de Carlisle, Emma, había sido una mujer distante. Aunque la había cuidado, amado de muchas maneras, y el niño que habían tenido juntos era un buen hombre. Carlisle sabía eso. Pero era un hombre, en cada sentido de la palabra.

Miró fijamente alrededor del establecimiento lleno de humo, buscando al chico. Infierno, no podía evitar pensar en él como un chico. O llamarlo Edward. Todavía era su hijo, por muchas maneras que Carlisle lo estropeara. Y lo había estropeado. Lo tenia claro.

Edward estaba sentado sólo en un rincón apartado, con una botella de cerveza entre las manos, la cabeza baja. El peso del mundo estaba colocado entre los hombros de su hijo y Carlisle entendía por que. Había vuelto a casa esperando brazos abiertos y se había encontrado con un lío en su lugar. No solo un lío, sino una traición, porque el burro de su padre nunca había logrado entender cómo discutir ciertas cosas con su hijo.

El sexo era una cosa privada para Carlisle. Las cosas que él y Esme hacían su cama, estaría mortificado si alguien las supiera. Y sabía que su esposa se sentía de la misma manera. Algunas cosas siempre deberían ser privadas. Su chico nunca lo había visto así. Edward siempre había sido una criatura sexual, desde que averiguó cuan especiales eran las chicas.

Carlisle se detuvo en la barra y compró una botella de Jack Daniels, agarró dos vasos y avanzó a través del cuarto. Era tiempo de hablar de hombre a hombre, sin vergüenza. Eso era llamar a las cosas por su nombre. O lleno de whisky.

Golpeó la botella en la mesa mientras Edward levantaba la mirada. Si, el chico estaba cabreado, estaba claro y Carlisle no le culpaba.

Sacó una silla y se sentó.

—Algunas cosas se merecen una buena borrachera —dijo pesadamente, destapando el whisky y llenando los dos pequeños vasos—. El nacimiento. La primera cita de tu hijo. La casi violación de tu hija. —La garganta se le apretó con dolor cuando movió el líquido oscuro y vertió otro disparo de valor—. Y cuando un hombre jode y cabrea porque se siente impotente, y daña a las personas que más ama.

Miró fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Edward, sintiendo el dolor de su hijo como si fuera propio.

—Estabas cabreado, chico —suspiró Carlisle—. Le juré que no te lo diría. Mientras ella estaba drogada con la medicación para el dolor que le dio el medico, e histérica, le dijo a su madre lo que había sucedido en el lago antes de que te fueras el año pasado. Ella te ama. Siempre lo ha hecho. Lo hemos sabido. —Tragó apretadamente—. Y supe cuánto la querías.

Se detuvo, mirando lejos por un segundo largo antes de volver su mirada a la de su hijo.

—Nunca te dije cuán orgulloso estaba de ti cuando te fuiste, ¿verdad?

Vio la sorpresa en su mirada.

—No me figuré que supieras por qué me había ido. —Edward se recostó en la silla cogiendo antes el whisky y bebiéndolo. Hizo una mueca pero aguando la quemadura.

—Lo sabía —suspiró pesadamente—. Lo supe cuando tenías veintidós y repentinamente, ella se convirtió de una pequeña torpe pilluela a una niña-mujer. Vi tu cara el día en que te diste cuenta.

Miró como el rubor subía por la cara de Edward, la molestia.

—Ella era una niña. —Se aclaró la garganta incómodamente—. Ya no lo es, papá. Tiene veinticuatro, y es una mujer crecida.

—Y tu eras y todavía eres un hombre. —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con cansancio antes de sorber el whisky—. Un hombre bueno. Uno del que cualquier padre podría estar orgulloso. No la tocaste, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y no te excusaste o lanzaste ninguna culpa. Aunque podrías haberlo hecho. Dejaste tu hogar por la chica, muchos hombres la habrían ofendido. Tu estabas en tu derecho de haber protestado cuándo Esme y yo la consentimos.

—Deberías haberme dicho eso entonces —gruñó Edward—. Ella siguió robando mis malditas camisas. Todavía lo hace. Debería haberte hecho echar a Bella y a Esme.

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de su hijo. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. Edward estaba dispuesto a perdonar, sin hacer preguntas.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—Lié las cosas hoy. —Cogió el vaso entre los dedos, mirándolo fijamente mas que a su hijo—. Estaba tratando de decírtelo, pensaba que ella estaba todavía demasiado asustada para tratar también en ese momento con lo que sentía, lo que quería el año pasado, infierno, hace cuatro años incluso. Se aclaró la garganta—. Me preocupé, porque sé que hombre eres. —Levantó la cabeza, mirando enfurecido a su hijo violentamente—. Me cabreaste, chico, e hice un lío de eso. Creo que eres un buen hombre, orgulloso. Mas de lo nunca esperé jamás que serías. Pero todavía un hombre. Uno que ha querido a esa chica durante muchos años. A veces, un hambre como esa no es fácil de combatir. No más que ciertos deseos. —Maldición, necesitaba otro trago.

Lo vertió, consciente de la manera en que su hijo le miraba, sus ojos estrechados, su expresión pensativa.

—Un hambre como esta va más allá de la lujuria, papá —suspiró finalmente Edward—. He luchado contra ello demasiado tiempo. No se lo que es todavía. No se cuan profundo es. Se que he regresado por ella. —Sacudió la cabeza cuando Carlisle empezó a hablar—. Óyeme. No tenia intenciones de vivir en esa casa, de romper una de tus reglas, pero ese bastardo la está acechando. —El intestino de Carlisle se apretó—. Acamparé fuera de la ventana de su dormitorio si tengo que hacerlo, pero no me mantendrás lejos de ella.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, sus brazos sobre la mesa, los puños apretados. Carlisle apartó la mirada de su hijo durante unos momentos, preguntándose que se suponía que tenía que decir, dividido entre el amor por su hijo, y el amor por una hija que debería haber sido suya también. Infierno, se sentía como un perro azotado. Cansado, impotente e inseguro de cómo defender aquellos a los que amaba. A todos ellos.

—¿Lo has estado verificando? —Carlisle sabía que lo había hecho. Edward había pasado la tarde en la comisaría, el resto del día con algunos de los compañeros con quienes había coincidido en los Marines. Hombres que habían vuelto a casa después de su primer tour, asentados y empezando sus vidas.

—Lo he verificado. —Edward se vertió otro trago—. Hablé con Betty Cline para permitirme ver los registros del hospital y Rissa Richards de la compañía telefónica sobre las llamadas de acoso.

El orgullo se difundió por Carlisle. Infierno, ese era su chico. De ojos duros, determinado y preparado para luchar. Era más hombre de lo que Carlisle se había imaginado jamás. Edward no se amargaba porque Bella hubiera sido atacada, sino que en vez de eso, tramaba y planeaba el asesinato. Era suficiente para hacer que un paleto estuviera orgulloso.

Carlisle aspiró duramente. Había discutido esto con Esme más temprano, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era duro para ella y lo sería más para Bella.

—Regresa a casa, chico —murmuró—. Soy un maldito tonto cuando me irrito y ambos lo sabemos. Es tu hogar. Tanto como es mío. Y eres mi niño. Te quiero allí.

Los labios de Edward se arquearon.

—La bolsa de lona está todavía en la moto. Regresaba esta noche de todos modos.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—Confío en ti, hijo.

La cara de Edward cambió entonces. Si carlisle pensó que era duro antes, lo era más ahora.

Se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos encontrándose directamente con los de carlisle.

—Ella es mía, papá. —Mantuvo su voz baja, violenta—. En cualquier otro momento nunca habría faltado el respeto a tus reglas ni a tu hogar. Pero no me echaré para atrás ahora. No la perderé porque algún bastardo trató de destruirla. Y no jugaré con los pies bajo la mesa a causa de tu susceptibilidad. ¿Entiendes eso?

La ira estalló en Carlisle. Maldición, era duro, olvidar que su hijo ya no era un niño, que no podría poner reglas y límites para protegerlo así como a Bella. Pero Carlisle era lo suficiente hombre para darse cuenta de que las reglas y los límites eran puestas para los niños, para enseñarles a ser los adultos, para entender las fronteras. Había enseñado a Edward los fundamentos, los Marines le habían enseñado lo demás. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era confiar en el juicio de su hijo.

Se frotó la cara con la mano antes de exhalar ásperamente.

—Infierno. Bien. Lo que sea. Pero… —Miró furiosamente al chico—. No juegues con esa chica, Edward. Irás malditamente en serio antes de que acabes en la cama con ella. Hijo o no hijo, te enseñe respeto. Ella no es una de ésas pequeñas fulanas con las que tu y Emmet follabais cuando eras joven.

Era la advertencia que le había hecho cuando se dio cuenta de cuan sexual era su hijo. Las buenas chicas eran oro macizo. No necesariamente vírgenes, pero las chicas que entendían que una cama cercana significaba más que un lugar para follar. Una buena chica entendía responsabilidad, valores y a si misma. Una mujer como esa no era un juguete, era una compañera.

—Sé cómo tratar a una mujer, papá —gruñó Edward—. A todas las mujeres. No solo a Bella.

A diferencia de la generación de Carlisle, Edward no difería de cómo trataba a las mujeres con respecto a su sexualidad. Uno no merecía menos respetó, o más, por la cantidad de experiencia que tuvieran en la cama. Edward había discutido con su padre muchas veces. Pero el amor… eso hacía una diferencia, y Carlisle lo sabía. Y sabía que su hijo lo estaba aprendiendo.

—Así que, ¿volverás a casa? —La garganta de Carlisel estaba apretada por la emoción. Maldición, odiaba eso. Odiaba saber que había más que debería decir y no saber como decirlo.

Edward le miró, su expresión sombría, sus ojos, de un profundo verde mar, grave y pensativo. Tomó otro trago de whisky, sus labios curvándose mientras dejaba el vaso.

—Te he echado de menos, papá —murmuró.

Si ese nudo en la garganta pudiera apretarse más, lo hizo. Carlisle tragó, luego lo intentó otra vez. Finalmente, vertió otro trago, lo bebió y golpeó el vaso en la mesa antes de romperse.

—Te quiero, chico. —Su voz tan raspada que se avergonzó de ello—. Y estoy malditamente orgulloso de ti. Malditamente orgulloso.

—Te quiero también, papá. —Ese era su chico. Demonio y guerrero a partes iguales pero nunca temeroso de sus palabras—. Y estoy orgulloso de ti también.

Vertió los vasos llenos otra vez, brindaron y se sentaron para una seria borrachera. Infierno, Carlisle había estado esperando este día por casi treinta años. No había nada como tener la primera buena borrachera con tu hijo, y saber que significaba algo. Significaba algo malditamente bueno.

Bella oyó la Harley subiendo por el camino tras el camión de su padrastro mientras el reloj daba las dos de la mañana. Su madre había estado paseándose por la casa, murmurando para sí misma, la preocupación arrugando su frente.

Esme se giró hacia Bella, sus ojos oscuros mientras la miraba.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Esme, su voz suave, insegura.

—Por amor de Dios. —Bella gruño las palabras—. Mama, ¿habéis tu y Carlisle perdido la cabeza? —A veces Bella pensaba que el ataque había sido más traumático para ellos de muchas maneras. Nunca estaba segura de cómo se sentía sobre eso. Asustada, si. Aterrorizada a veces, especialmente cuando recibía las llamadas de acoso. Sabiendo que él estaba allí fuera manteniendo sus nervios en el borde.

—Siempre te ha querido. —Esme nunca había estado cómoda con eso. Bella lo sabía, aunque nunca habían hablado de ello. Justo como su madre sabia que Bella siempre había querido a Edward. Era algún hecho extraño de la vida.

—Ya no soy una niña pequeña —suspiró, curvándose en el sofá, mirando a su madre pasear por el salón mientras los vehículos apagaban los motores—. Sabes que estarán borrachos, ¿verdad?

Uno de los amigos de Edward había llamado desde el bar. El tampoco había estado demasiado sobrio, advirtiéndolas de que los dos hombres se dirigían a casa, agradeciendo de que los traían amigos mas que conduciendo ellos mismos.

—Carlisle no ha estado bebido desde antes de casarnos.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de su madre, y Bella juró que parecía demasiado sensual para convenirle. Una hija no debe ver esas cosas, pensó con una explosión de humor.

—Bien, él ha bebido ahora. —Ella respingó mientras sonaba como si una carga de ladrillos cayera en el porche.

—Infiernos chico, pensé que estabas sosteniéndome. —La voz de Carlisle llegó desde fuera.

—Pensé que tu me sostenías. —La risa Edward era amortiguada.

Esme se movió a la puerta y la abrió con un tirón rápido mientras Bella se levantaba del sofá para pararse apenas dentro de la puerta del salón.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward mientras una sonrisa lenta y atractiva le curvaba los labios. Agarró el brazo de su padre más apretadamente y lo dirigió adentro de la casa. Ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado estable de pie.

—Esme, él es un malísimo bebedor —gruñó Edward cuando su padre tiró el brazo sobre el hombro de Esme y le plantó un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Ni siquiera con la primera botella.

Bella envolvió sus brazos a través del pecho, una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios mientras Edward le guiñaba.

—Él nunca lo hizo, Antony, sigues olvidándolo —lo castigó Esme firmemente.

Edward respingó.

—Ese no es mi nombre.

—Eso es lo que tiene tu partida de nacimiento. Yo no vi un Edward allí, Antony.

Edward le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—No estás siendo agradable conmigo, Esme.

—Ese no es mi trabajo —indicó ella calmamente—. Ahora mueve tus grandes pies fuera del camino para que pueda llevarlo arriba. Deberíais avergonzaros de vosotros mismos.

—Puedo avergonzarme más tarde —dijo Carlisle mientras ella le guiaba hacia las escaleras—. Infiernos. Nos hemos divertido, cariño.

—Puedo afirmarlo. —Esme se rió suavemente.

Sus voces bajaron mientras se marchaban, y finalmente desaparecieron. Unos pocos minutos despues la puerta en la parte posterior del pasillo se cerró y todo estuvo silencioso.

Bella miró a Edward. El pelo todavía demasiado corto. El corte militar puntiagudo le pegaba, pero amaba su cabello largo cuando era más joven. La manera en que le enmarcaba la cara, acentuando sus ojos verdes. Se parecía a un ángel caído, llegado para tentar mujeres mortales cuando su pelo estaba largo. Corto, parecía el guerrero que ella sabía que tenía que ser. Un combatiente, un Marine. Alto, fuerte y duro.

Él giró hacia ella, colocándose la mano sobre el pecho, el material azul oscuro de su camisa de algodón se estiró sobre los hombros.

—Bella, cariño, pareces un ángel parada ahí. —Su sonrisa era un poco tontorrona y demasiado condenadamente sexy.

Desgraciadamente, ella lo conocía mejor. Llevaba otra de sus camisas, una que había robado la última vez que estuvo en casa. Un par de pantalones de chándal flojos y los calcetines que se habían caído a los tobillos. Ella parecía desordenada y asustada, lo sabía.

Se relamió nerviosamente. Encararle era una de las cosas más duras que había hecho jamás, sabiendo que él conocía lo que le había sucedido, aterrorizada de que la culpara. Ella se culpaba a si misma. Lo que había hecho fue estúpido, dejando esa ventana abierta, negándose tercamente a renunciar a ese placer a pesar del peligro del que había sido advertida.

—Te he echado de menos, Edward —susurró ella, intentando que no le temblaran los labios—. Me alegro de que estés en casa.

La expresión de él se volvió seria mientras se movía hacia ella lentamente. Se forzó a permanecer quieta, a no retirarse. Pero él era tan grande y poderoso. Fuerte. El recuerdo de unas manos duras sujetándola abajo, una voz áspera murmurándole en la oreja mientras su cara era apretada contra la almohada, la obsesionaba.

—Así que ¿por qué no conseguí mi abrazo de bienvenida a casa? —El se paró delante de ella, sus brazos a los lados, sus oscuros ojos brillando con hambre.

Todavía la quería. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, justo como lo había visto durante sus poco frecuentes visitas en los últimos cuatro años.

—Yo… —Ella tragó ásperamente, apartando la mirada mientras apretaba las manos contra los brazos.

—Solo un abrazo, Bella. ¿Nena? —El cuchicheó las palabras, sus labios arqueándose suavemente—. Sueño con tus abrazos, cariño. ¿No me crees? —Se estiró, levantando el brazo lentamente hacia ella mientras sus dedos alcanzaban un mechón de rizos que caía sobre su hombro.

Ella miró rápidamente a donde retenía su cabello, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras intentaba tranquilizar el latido de su corazón. Había soñado con su toque durante tanto tiempo, esperado por él, deseado. Oh, Dios, esto no era justo, gimió en silencio. Este era Edward. El no le haría daño. Sabía que no le haría daño.

—Edward… —la garganta se le apretó cuando luchó consigo misma, el temor y las necesidades guerreando dentro de ella.

—Es verdaderamente fácil, nena —canturreó él, su voz oscura aterciopelada derramándose sobre ella—. Solo levanta tus brazos y ponlos alrededor de mi cuello. —Le soltó el pelo, los dedos curvándose alrededor de sus muñecas mientras le levantaba los brazos, instándolos arriba hasta que se curvaron alrededor de su cuello—. Luego, vienes verdaderamente cerca de mi, para que pueda abrazarte a mi vez. —Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, lentamente, tan lentamente, tirándola contra él hasta que su cabeza descansó en su pecho—. Ahí vamos.

Ella estaba temblando, pero ¿era temor o algo más? No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, no sabía como asimilar las sensaciones y las emociones que se derramaban sobre ella.

—Volví a casa por ti, Bella —susurró, su aliento acariciándole la oreja mientras ella daba un tirón contra él—. Volví a casa para tocarte, para saborearte, para reclamarte. ¿Sabes lo que habría hecho si hubiese sabido que estabas en casa cuando llegué?

Ella negó con la cabeza, un movimiento espasmódico mientras un pequeño quejido escapaba de sus labios.

—Habría ido a tu cuarto y te habría besado para despertarte. Habría visto tus bonitos ojos abrirse, sabiendo que era yo él que estaba a tu lado, mis labios tocando los tuyos. Lo quiero realmente tanto, Bella. Aunque se que si papá me cogiera me despellejaría vivo. —Aspiró rudamente; la sensación de su pecho frotándose contra sus senos enviaba un estremecimiento a través de ella—. Ahora —susurró—, no me importa si me despelleja.

Ella se tensó contra él, necesitando apartarse, necesitando conseguir acercarse más a él. Dios, odiaba esto. Odiaba el temor que la retenía atrás, odiaba no saber, no entender las emociones que bramaban por su mente y su cuerpo.

—EDWARD…

—Shh. —El acalló la protesta mientras frotaba la cabeza contra la suya—. Solo quédate contra mi, nena. Déjame sostenerte durante un minuto; déjame saber que estás bien. Solo eso.

—Pero no estoy bien. —Las manos se apretaron en la tela de su camisa cuando finalmente lo admitió para si misma—. Estoy asustada, Edward. Estoy tan espantada. —Apretó la cabeza contra su pecho, las palabras resbalando libres después de casi un año de enterrarlas. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Lo sé, nena. —Le besó la cabeza, las manos recorriéndole la espalda—. Pero no te dejaré estar asustada de mi. Sabes eso. Nunca te haría daño. Moriría antes de herirte, Bella.

Oyó el dolor en su voz, lo sentía tensándole el pecho. No, Edward nunca la dañaría, pero el temor era una enfermedad insidiosa, y luchar le tomaba más valor del que pensó que tenía.

—Vamos a tomar esto agradable y fácil —murmuro él—. Subiremos las escaleras y dormirás, nena. Voy a tumbarme justo a tu lado para que sepas que nadie puede llegar a ti, nadie te puede hacer daño mientras yo esté allí. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿En mi cama? —Dio un tirón hacia atrás, mirándole fijamente—. Carlisle nos despellejará a ambos vivos.

—Papá tratará con ello. —Su expresión se endureció, la determinación brillando en sus ojos—. Ya lo hace. No estás durmiendo, no estás comiendo. Vamos a cambiar eso, empezando esta noche.

—Oh, ¿lo haremos ahora? —La prepotencia en su voz la pinchó.

—Bella. —El inclinó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente, una sonrisa curvándole los labios—. ¿Vas a luchar contra mi, nena? ¿Realmente? ¿Recuerda la última pelea que tuvimos?

—Pondrás otra serpiente en mi cajón, y yo empezaré a llamarte Antony —le cortó—. No puedo creer que me amenaces con eso.

Le miró fijamente, incrédula. Odiaba las serpientes, cualquier clase de serpientes, especialmente ésas pequeñas serpientes verdes.

El sonrió burlonamente, su mirada tan sensual que fue suficiente para humedecer sus bragas. Y estaban mojadas. Si, estaba asustada con la boca seca ante el pensamiento de tocarle, de tenerlo tocándola, él la podía poner tan mojada, tan rápido, que no era ninguna sorpresa.

—Me voy a tumbar a tu lado, eso es todo —susurró—. Si no puedes dormir, entonces me tumbaré en el suelo. Pero estaré allí, Bella. ¿Confiarás lo bastante en mi para dejarme estar allí?

Ella respiraba con dificultad, pero al darse cuenta se forzó a tratar de regularlo. Odiaba esta debilidad, este temor. Incluso las sesiones con el psicólogo no habían podido borrarlo.

—Te confiaría mi vida, Edward —susurro, sabiendo que lo hacía.

—Vamos, entonces. —Envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella mientras la dirigió a la escalera—. Vamos arriba y ver si podemos dormir. No se tu, Bella, pero yo estoy muerto de cansancio.

Ella no había tenido pesadillas en meses, pensó mientras él apagaba las luces y la guiaba arriba. No estaba durmiendo bien, pero cuando dormía, no despertaba chillando como había hecho en esos primeros meses. Debería estar a salvo. Podría tener algo con lo siempre había soñado. Edward en su cama, compartiendo su calor con ella. Quizá incluso sosteniéndola. ¿Seguramente podría manejar eso?

Bella finalmente se durmió horas más tarde. Edward la sintió relajarse contra él, sintió el suave suspiro que salió de sus labios. Moviéndose lentamente, colocó con cuidado la sábana sobre sus hombros, sintiendo su cabeza en su brazo, el pelo sedoso contra su pecho mientras la sostenía. Lo estaba matando, el dolor, el temor que sabía que ella tenía que haber aguantado. El podía sentir al corazón rompiéndosele en el pecho mientras una rabia mortal quemaba en su alma.

Era suya. Lo había sido desde que la había conocido y por Dios que no iba a permitirle irse. Ella le conocía, sabía que se arrancaría el corazón antes de hacerle daño, esa confianza estaba todavía dentro de ella. Si no estuviera, nunca habría podido dormir en sus brazos, de permitirle sostenerla, su dulce cuerpo metido tan cerca del suyo. Miró fijamente el dormitorio débilmente iluminado, sus ojos estrechados, su mente trabajando. Quienquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño, a acecharla, no respiraría durante mucho tiempo. No estaría respirando dos segundos después de que Edward supiera quien era. Y eso era una promesa silenciosa, un voto que hizo a Bella. Nunca sería herida otra vez.


	5. Chapter IV

Capítulo 4

Esme abrió la puerta de Bella la siguiente mañana, no esperando realmente lo que vio. Carlisle la había advertido la noche anterior, pero había estado bebido, amoroso, así que no le había tomado realmente en serio. Quizás debería haberlo hecho, el shock no habría sido tan grande.

Estaba acostumbrada a entrar para encontrar a Bella dormitando en la gran silla al otro lado de la habitación, la televisión zumbando al fondo. El cuarto estaba silencioso ahora, y Edward la miraba fijamente por entre las ranuras de los ojos desde la cama.

Estaba envuelto alrededor de su durmiente hija como una vid viva. Bella yacía de lado, la espalda apretada contra la parte delantera de Edward, la cabeza refugiada bajo su mentón. Una dura pierna estaba sobre las frágiles de su hija, sus brazos la rodeaban mientras su pelo se enredaba sobre ellos. Él estaba inclinado sobre ella, envuelto a su alrededor, y Bella dormía pacíficamente.

Bella estaba todavía vestida con la camiseta grande y los pantalones que había llevado la noche anterior, y Edward se había cambiado los pantalones. Estaba tumbado encima de las mantas y toda modestia estaba intacta mientras la sostenía cubriendo su cuerpo, pero aún así fue un shock. Bella era su bebé, viéndola dormir en los brazos de un hombre, especialmente Edward, era desconcertante. Había esperado que la cercanía que tenían antes de su casamiento con Carlisle se desarrollara, pero no de esta manera. Como hermanos, amigos muy íntimos, pero nunca esto. Esto la aterrorizaba.

La sensualidad que parecía envolverse alrededor de ellos siempre que estaban juntos la había preocupado, profundamente. Había estado aterrorizada durante años que Edward rompería el corazón de hija. Lo que veía ahora la llenaba de emociones opuestas. Edward la protegería y, últimamente, ese era el deseo más grande de esme. La protección de su hija. Pero lo que él podría hacerle al corazón de su bebé era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Aspiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que había apretado una mano contra el pecho ante la sorpresa que la había atravesado. Solo no lo había esperado. Bella estaba tan nerviosa, tan cautelosa desde el ataque que Esme no había esperado sinceramente que confiara en Edward, no después del tiempo que había pasado lejos en los últimos ocho años y los cambios que los Marines habían forjado. Él era más duro. Más determinado. El acero en sus ojos había comenzado el primer año, y sólo se había vuelto más fuerte. Y Bella sabía lo que Edward era. Sabía el hombre que era y lo que sus primos eran.

Cuando lo miró fijamente a los dos, el ceño Edward se oscureció, su mirada estrechándose sobre ella.

—¿Qué? —dijo en voz baja.

Carlisle la había advertido, había sabido lo que venía.

—Nos vamos al puerto deportivo. —Murmuró las palabras, esperando que su hija continuara dormida.

Él asintió con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, nunca moviéndose realmente. Contento. Así era como parecía. Contento donde estaba, sosteniendo a Bella cerca.

Ella retrocedió lentamente, demorando la mano en el marco de la puerta por un momento mientras luchaba contra la preocupación que se construía dentro de ella. Quizá Carlisle tuviera razón. Quizá Edward fuera todo lo que Bella necesitaba sinceramente para superar la violación y las llamadas telefónicas explícitas que trataban de ocultarle.

Eran peores de lo que Bella sabía. Hasta el punto de que Esme y Carlisle desconectaban los teléfonos y los contestadores siempre que sabían que Bella estaría en casa sola. Ella no necesitaba saber la suciedad que ese bastardo soltaba. O las amenazas. Era suficiente malo que Esme supiera que las llamadas llegaran todavía.

Edward estaba en casa ahora, ellos podrían proteger a Bella más efectivamente. Y si Carlisle tenía razón, Edward eliminaría la amenaza enteramente. Rezó para que tuviera razón. Así como rezó para que su hija pudiera manejar lo qué Edward iba a pedirle.

Bella se despertó lentamente, sus sentidos vivos, sintiendo un hormigueo en la piel bajo sus ropas ante el calor que la rodeaba. No hubo temor momentáneo, ninguna sorpresa. Edward la sostenía. Podía sentirle envuelto a su alrededor, como una cuchara contra ella como si pensara que había sido hecha para esa posición.

Un lánguido placer se difundió, una sensación soñolienta y soñadora de promesa erótica. Envuelto alrededor de ella, la velaba por dentro, y la calentaba de cabo a rabo. Mandaba dedos por sus senos, endureciéndolos, convirtiendo sus pezones en picos mientras el hambre los recorría. Quería sentirle contra ella ahí, su duro pecho rozándolos, la estera ligera de su vello creando una erótica fricción. Quería su boca ahí, sus labios, dientes y lengua. Lo quería todo, lo quería todo de él.

Fue consciente de algo más mientras estaba allí tumbada. Él estaba duro. Su erección presionaba contra la hendidura entre sus nalgas, un grueso intruso, esperando. Estaba caliente, grueso, presionando contra ella en una promesa erótica, o en una amenaza tácita. La barrera de la manta entre ella y Edward no hacía nada para refrenar la sensación de él, o el calor.

Se mordió el labio, tensándose en sus brazos, sus músculos apretándose. El placer y el miedo combinándose dentro de ella. Y el placer fue más fuerte. La culminación de lo que sentía como una vida de fantasías y necesidades se alzó dentro, bloqueando el temor, empujándolo atrás hasta que nada importó excepto Edward.

—Tranquila, nena. —Su voz era soñolienta, calmada—. Es solo una erección.

Se acurrucó contra ella, manteniéndola cerca de su pecho mientras las manos de Bella agarraban la cubrecama y luchaba por regular su respiración. Su voz tenía un borde de excitante indolencia y delicia carnal. Como si fuera un hecho cotidiano despertarse con la erección de un hombre en su trasero.

—Odio decirlo —resolló ella—, pero esto no es una erección, Edward. Es un bate de béisbol.

El bufido de risa vibró contra su espalda, y solo presionó la erección más cerca de su trasero. Se tensó aun más.

—¿Quieres que me mueva? Estoy bastante cómodo en este momento.

Oh, ella apostaba a que lo estaba. Se forzó a respirar profundamente, a empujar el pánico que amenazaba, construyéndose en su mente. Este era Edward. Desde que tenía trece años le había estado excitando, frotándose contra él, haciendo algo, todo para conseguir una reacción. El nunca la había dañado. Infierno, la había ignorado por años. Hasta cuatro años antes ni siquiera había tenido una pista que estuviera enterado que era mas que una pequeña hermanastra molesta.

No la había tomado, no la había tocado, siempre la había tratado con un calor y cuidado y la había mantenido a la distancia de un brazo.

No la heriría ahora.

—¿Estás muy pensativa? —murmuró él mientras frotaba el mentón contra su cabello—. ¿Asustada?

—¿De tu bate de béisbol? —Luchó por el humor antes que la histeria—. No lo sé, Edward, he oído que eres bastante aficionado a ello. Mucha práctica y todo.

Ella sentía su mano moviéndose, los dedos recorriendo los suyos, enviando espirales de hormigueos de calor construyéndose bajo ellos.

—Eres una pequeña picaruela —le gruñó en el oído, un suave sonido de terciopelo que se rizó por sus sentidos—. Eso no fue muy agradable.

Una mueca tiró de sus labios en su tono de castigo. Se relajó, sintiendo que su cuerpo se ajustaba al de él, asentándose contra los músculos duros y el calor de la excitación.

—Yo no soy agradable, ¿recuerdas? —Sus ojos cerrados mientras él se reía en su espalda. La vibración era a la vez consoladora y excitante.

Era un viejo argumento que volvía de años anteriores. Ocurría siempre que ella le contaba el mal gusto que tenía en mujeres, y señalaba sus faltas con vívido detalle.

—Recuerdo. —Sus labios acariciaron la cima de su cabeza, la caricia enviando dedos de placer a través de todo su cuerpo. La más leve caricia, no importaba que sutil fuera, tenía el poder de hacerla temblar—. Tienes una agudeza mala a veces, Bella.

Ella dio un bufido divertido ante eso.

—Solamente no me importaba contarte la verdad, Edward.

Sus amigas no eran exactamente la clase de mujer que llevaba a casa para cenar. De hecho, nunca había llevado una mujer a casa para cenar. Bella nunca habría podido tolerar eso. Ella se preguntaba si había sabido eso.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tenías diecisiete, y compraste ese pedacito de material que llamabas traje de baño? —reflexionó él suavemente.

Ella recordaba el traje de baño, comprado específicamente con la esperanza de excitarlo más allá del control que siempre odió tanto.

—No pensé que lo notarías. —Giró la cabeza, mirándole fijamente, cerca.

Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, diminutas puntas de alfiler esmeralda brillando en el iris verde mar, hipnotizándola, llenando su visión. Y los labios. Los ojos recorrieron sus labios, tan cerca. Y sabía cómo se sentían al rozarse con los suyos, firmes y calientes, avivando los fuegos dentro de ella que no se había imaginado que existían.

—Lo noté —susurró, su voz más áspera ahora—. Todo el verano. Pienso que mi polla todavía tiene la impresión de la cremallera.

La mano le acariciaba el brazo, la palma creando una caliente fricción que le ponía los nervios de punta con la conciencia. Podía sentir todavía su erección como hierro calentado descansando contra la hendidura de su trasero, pero los labios la atrajeron.

—¿Vas a besarme otra vez, Edward? ¿En cualquier momento pronto?

—Quizá. —El seductor canturreo tenía un temblor corriendo por ella.

—¿Cuándo? —Ahora sería un buen tiempo.

—¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga? —La mano se deslizó desde el brazo al estómago y descansó allí.

Sentía los dedos, largos, extendidos, descansando contra ella, con sólo la tela de la camisa entre ellos. Y se movía, lentamente por encima de las caderas, pasando el abdomen hasta que la mano descansó en la carne desnuda del diafragma.

—Ahora. —Dios, si él no la besaba iba a morirse de la necesidad de ello—. Han sido cuatro años ya desde que me besaste, Edward. Déjame probarte otra vez.

—Mi pequeña Lolita. —Bajó los labios, rozando los suyos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado excitándome?

—¿Desde que tenía nueve? —Respiró una risa contra sus labios.

El primer día que lo había visto. Había sido tan guapo como el pecado y un Dios a sus ojos cuando la salvó de un matón en el parque.

—Hmm. Tenía quince. Eras la niña más dulce. Mirándome fijamente con esos ojos castaños grandes tan repletos de lágrimas porque ese matón había cogido tu lazo del pelo.

—Y tú conseguiste devolvérmelo. —Anhelaba respirar, los labios acariciando los suyos con cada palabra.

—Conseguí devolverte tu lazo.

Él tomó su aliento. Los labios capturaron los suyos en un demasiado breve y ardiente beso. Ninguna lengua, nada más que el sabor en sus labios antes de retroceder.

—Edward… —Se estiró hacia él, necesitando más, dolorida por más—. Eso no es justo.

Sus dedos jugaron contra el diafragma, frotando en círculos sensuales, lentos, creando pequeños destellos de sensaciones que estallaban en su sexo, hinchando su clítoris. Sus pezones estaban ardientemente doloridos, rogando ser tocados, ser acariciados. Las manos estaban tan cerca, el calor de ellos calentando los apretados y doloridos montículos.

Todavía contra él mientras sus caderas se movían contra su trasero una vez más.

—No estoy asustada de ti —susurró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, luchando para mantener los suyos abiertos—. Nunca he estado asustada de ti, Edward.

—Sí, lo estás —susurró, sus ojos oscureciéndose—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tu cara. —Una sonrisa sombría le tocó los labios—. Pero eso está bien, nena, no estarás asustada mucho más.

Ella abrió los labios para hablar, luego le miró fijamente con asombro mientras él rodaba fuera de la cama y le daba una sonrisa malvada. Una sonrisa excitante.

Bella rodó de espaldas, sosteniéndose sobre los codos y mirando fijamente mientras él se movía al fondo de la cama. Estaba tan obviamente excitado que le hizo la boca agua. Su polla presionaba contra los pantalones de chandal con tal demanda implícita, una longitud gruesa de carne dura como el acero que se dolía por ella.

—No me gusta estar así de excitada —dijo haciendo pucheros—. Regresa aquí y bésame apropiadamente.

—No lo mereces todavía. —Su voz era un oscuro canturreo, su expresión arrogante, segura. Pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Yo no lo merezco? —La incredulidad peleó con la diversión—. He tenido la edad durante por lo menos seis años, Edward. Lista, dispuesta y capaz. Y… —extendió las piernas lentamente, mirándole bajo las párpados—, creo que he esperado demasiado.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon, una caída seductora de párpados, los excepcionales ojos verdes brillando entre las espesas pestañas negras.

—Oh, estoy de acuerdo. —Su voz bajó, las manos agarrando los barrotes al pie de la cama, curvando los dedos a su alrededor—. Hemos esperado demasiado, Bella. Ahora, vamos a ver cuan malo lo quieres. —Guiñó lentamente—. Mejor dúchate, nena, creo que debes ir al puerto deportivo esta tarde. Te llevaré en la Harley.

Y con eso se giró y camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta del dormitorio. No miró atrás, no se detuvo. Abrió la puerta y dejó el dormitorio, sus anchos, desnudos hombros rectos y fuertes. Demasiado condenadamente sexy para su propio bien.

Maldita sea.


	6. Chapter V

Capítulo 5

Los Chicos Traviesos. Estaban juntos otra vez. Edward llevó la Harley hasta una parada al final del camino de caza, empujándola entre otras dos motos aparcadas allí, y observo fijamente a los hombres que lo miraban.

Emmet, Jasper, y Edward Cullen. Ellos eran los chicos malos del condado. Los tres habían sido el terror de Somerset Kentucky cuando eran jóvenes. Los padres encerraban a sus hijas por la noche por miedo. No habían ganado exactamente una buena reputación en lo que concernía a sus mujeres.

—Maldición, Edward, estoy contento que finalmente estés casa. —Emmet empujó sus gafas de sol oscuras encima de la cabeza, asegurándolas en su pelo negro y brillante. La marca registrada de cabello hasta los hombros le daba un aspecto salvaje, indomable.

Era más largo que el propio pelo negro de Edward, el cual todavía tenía el corte militar. Pero Emmet siempre había sido más salvaje que él y Jasper, en muchos sentidos.

Jasper se inclinaba contra el respaldo de su moto, una bota apoyada contra el depósito de gasolina, sus gafas de sol descansando debajo de su nariz, sus pálidos ojos verdes enfocados y concentrados mientras miraba a Edward.

Sabían por que estaban allí.

Edward se giró hacia Emmet.

—No me lo contaste cuando me recogiste. —Miró fijamente a su primo, los labios planos, la ira apretándole el cráneo.

Emmet sacudió su cabeza, bajándola brevemente mientras suspiraba.

—Simplemente algunas cosas no sabes como contárselas a un hombre. —Levantó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente mientras daba un tirón breve y sonreía—. Me figuré que conseguirías una insinuación bastante pronto. No es la misma chica que era el año pasado. Deja sola a la única a la que todos nosotros hemos educado.

Edward se mordió la respuesta enojada que podría haberle disparado, pero infierno, era Emmet. Cuándo Edward no había estado alrededor para cuidar de las rodillas peladas de Bella y los matones a los que les gustaba meterse con ella, entonces Emmet había estado allí.

—Hemos reunido toda la información que hemos podido encontrar, Edward. —Jasper se enderezó en el asiento de su motocicleta, pasando la pierna sobre el depósito de gasolina y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Hemos estado trabajando en esto desde que sucedió, turnándose para vigilar la casa cuando podemos y tratando de averiguar quién es el bastardo.

—¿Y? —Si alguien lo podía resolver, eran Emmet y Jasper.

—Nada. —Jasper hizo una mueca—. Lo que tenemos son otras cuatro violaciones en condados circundantes en los últimos dos años. Todas violaciones anales, palizas, cortes, mucho más severas que la de Bella. Ella tuvo suerte. El novio de la vecina oyó el único chillido que pudo soltar. Era un tipo duro, forzó la entrada e intentó prenderlo, pero una vez que vislumbró a Bella permitió que el tipo se fuera para ayudarla.

—¿Y ninguno de vosotros pensó en dejármelo saber? —Miró fijamente atrás a los dos hombres.

Había hablado con ellos en el último año y nunca se dio cuenta de que la distancia que había sentido había sido algo que ellos escondían más que su propia imaginación y la distancia física.

—¿Qué podrías haber hecho, hombre? —Emmet inclinó la cabeza a un lado y le miró fijamente de manera inquisitiva—. No queríamos el problema de esconder a un Marine ausente sin permiso durante el resto de nuestra vida natural, y te figurarás que Bella no necesitaba eso. La cuidamos hasta que pudiste llegar a casa.

—Él todavía la llama.

Jasper asintió.

—Carlisle nos ha estado manteniendo al tanto. Bella no sabe nada sobre la mayoría de las llamadas telefónicas, él y su madre la han estado protegiendo de ellas.

El no había podido protegerla.

—¿Estáis los dos libres? —Los miró y supo que lo estarían, para lo que fuera necesario.

—Estamos libres. Nos aseguramos de ello. —Jasper cabeceó firmemente—. ¿Cómo quieres jugarlo?

—Necesito a alguno de vosotros apoyándome siempre que estemos lejos de la casa. —Giró hacia Emmet—. La tendré en el Nauti Buoy esta tarde. Tendré que hablar con ella, permitirle que sepa que estaremos mirando.

—Estaré allí. —Emmet le dio un breve y lento asentimiento—. Vivimos en barcos este verano, Jasper y yo nos cercioraremos de que estamos cerca, veremos si podemos ver cualquier movimiento, a cualquiera mirando. No estaremos muy lejos, pero con locos así, nunca sabes lo que harán cuando sus víctimas cambian de patrones.

Edward les miró fijamente. Se conocían, a veces demasiado bien.

—He estado pensando —dijo Emmet, su voz ronca, sospechosa—. Quienquiera que sea, tiene que haberla conocido. Bella no es una criatura de hábitos. Es impulsiva, imprevisible, y nunca está donde esperas que esté. Sabía que estaría en casa. Sabía que le gustaba abrir la ventana de noche. No puedes decir que está abierta desde la calle. Tiene que haberlo sabido.

—Estudia a las mujeres —dijo Jasper—. Consigue conocerlas de algún modo. Hemos estado hablando acerca de esto. —Cabeceó a los otros—. Jugando fuera. Creo que es del pueblo.

—¿Por qué?

—Las violaciones son en un radio de cuatro condados alrededor de Somerset. Hasta Bella, Somerset no había sido golpeado. Aunque ella encaja en el perfil de las otras chicas. A las otras no las molesta más que con llamadas de vez en cuando y preguntando si son " buenas chicas", pero está acechando a Bella. Llamando a casa de tu padre a toda hora, día y noche. Mis intestinos dicen que es del pueblo. —Las tripas de Jasper raramente se equivocaban.

—El tipo perdió cuando fue interrumpido. Las otras… —Emmet se aclaró la garganta, la furia destellando en sus ojos—. Las hizo rogar. Primero para vivir, y luego por él. Bella no rogaría…

—Y fue interrumpido… ¡Mierda! —Edward paso las manos sobre su cabeza.

—Pero ella todavía es una " buena chica" —indico Jasper—. Cuando deje de ser una buena chica, ¿qué hará él?

Edward sintió su estómago voltearse ante el pensamiento de lo qué Carlisle le había contado durante su noche de borrachera. Cómo el bastardo llamaba, preguntando si Bella era todavía su " buena chica". Era una de las razones por las que había estado tan furioso cuando comprendió que Edward había vuelto a casa, no simplemente porque estaba en casa, sino porque Bella estaba allí. Porque Carlisle había sabido que su hijo había vuelto a casa para reclamar a Bella.

—El código de campesino, vaqueros —Jasper arrastró las palabras—. No follas a las buenas chicas a menos que lo quieras. No las viola normalmente, las toma analmente. No es serio sobre ellas. Y no va a "manchar" a una " buena chica".

Era enfermo, y la parte sinceramente horrorosa era que todo tenía sentido. Había reglas no escritas a veces, un código, una manera de tratar con las mujeres. Las chicas buenas contra chicas "malas" y las reglas del compromiso. Este violador torcía esas reglas. Las pervertía en modos que garantizaban dar pesadillas de hombre cuerdo. Se concentraba en buenas chicas, o en su percepción de una buena chica.

Y Bella daba la impresión de perfecta buena chica. Pero ella era su chica traviesa. Lo había visto en sus ojos hacia ocho años; lo veía ahí ahora. Ella no era tonta, y quizás fuera muy bien una virgen, pero Edward sabía que su chica traviesa estaba ahí, esperando por él. E iba a reclamarla, amarla, protegerla.

No importaba lo que le llevara.

—Edward, empiezas a tontear con ella y el bastardo vendrá por detrás más fuerte —indicó Jasper—. Podemos controlarlo si lo usamos, le controlamos y lo cogemos.

—Pero sólo si él piensa que Bella no es una "buena chica" —inyectó Emmet—. Las buenas chicas pueden domesticar a los chicos malos. A menos que él piense que Edward ha vuelto a sus juegos pasados con Bella, quizás no lo empuje sobre el borde a tiempo.

Edward mirado fijamente a sus amigos. Oyó la pregunta en la voz de Emmet, la sospecha. Se inclinó hacia delante, reforzando sus brazos en el depósito de gasolina mientras los miraba. Ignoró la tensión, abajo en el estómago, la inquietud vaga que sentía ante al pensamiento de compartir a Bella. De permitir a sus primos tocarla, tomarla. Había esperado durante seis años, desde que cumplió dieciocho, por una oportunidad de mostrarle cuanto placer podía darle cuando la tomara en su cama. Se negaba a recordar la excitación que le inspiró dos años antes de eso. No deseaba bebés y las vírgenes de dieciséis años e inocentes eran apenas eso. Bebés. Pero el minuto en que cumplió dieciocho, supo que sus días de libertad estaban contados.

—No he cambiado. —Les miró fijamente con un borde de humor, de determinación mientras ignoraba la extraña, no familiar tensión en su pecho—. ¿Y vosotros?

Bufidos de retorcida diversión se encontraron con su pregunta.

—Sí correcto, y los cerdos empezaron a volar sobre el lago cuando sucedió —Jasper se rió—. Te hemos estado esperando, Edward, lo sabes. ¿Piensas que esa niña habría permanecido sin reclamar si cualquiera de nosotros hubiera cambiado con el paso de los años?

Ellos eran extraordinarios, quizás. El cumplimiento y el placer no eran un juego. Era algo que se tomaban seriamente, algo en lo que trabajaban. Todos cuidaban de Bella, en grados diferentes. Ella era la vida de Edward. Pero los otros, infierno, ellos la amaban también, y siempre lo harían.

Amar a Bella no cambiaba eso. Mataría a cualquier otro hombre que osara tocarla, pero esperaba, rezaba por que no estuviera equivocado acerca de Bella y el hecho de que sus necesidades reflejarían las propias.

La necesidad era un enigma, aún para los tres hombres. Quizá ellos estaban demasiado cercanos, dejados solos demasiado tiempo cuando adolescentes, quien infiernos lo sabía. Ellos no lo cuestionaban, no luchaban contra ello. Si Bella no lo quería, entonces no iba a pasar, pero él tenía sentimientos sobre Bella. Ella era una pequeño gatita del sexo esperando por ronronear, y ellos estaban preparados para acariciarla.

Así que ¿por qué de repente se tensaba ante el pensamiento de Emmet y Jasper inspirándole ese placer, esa necesidad dentro de ella?

Cabeceó lentamente. Ella era suya, no había lucha allí. Lucharía contra cualquier hombre por ella, incluso contra un amigo. Pero aquí, no había necesidad de luchar. Emmet y Jasper no poseían su corazón, Edward lo hacía. Y el placer que sabía que los tres le podían dar, pesaba más que la advertencia sutil que se movía a través de su pecho.

—¿Estará ella de acuerdo? —Emmet hizo la pregunta más difícil.

—Antes del ataque, yo habría dicho que sí. —Edward suspiró pesadamente—. Ahora, ¿quién sabe? —Sacudió la cabeza antes de enjugar la mano sobre su cara en un gesto de frustración—. Veremos. Tendrá que ser su decisión.

Ellos asintieron en contestación.

—La haremos recobrarse del ataque primero, nos ocuparemos del atacador, luego veremos donde vamos desde allí —dijo Edward—. Ella no ignora los rumores, sospecha lo que viene. Pero… —Tragó apretadamente—. Va a estar asustada ahora. Y solo por eso, mataré al bastardo.

El Puerto deportivo de Cullen era uno de los puertos deportivo más pequeños, especializado en alquileres y atención mecánica. Algunos amarraderos estaban arrendados, y el restaurante y la tienda añadían al conjunto una atmósfera de "una parada" amistosa de desembarco.

El Puerto deportivo de cullen había empezado con el abuelo de Edward, Sam Cullen, y luego bajo guía de Carlisle Cullen se había convertido en una prospera empresa. Una que quería entregar a Edward tan pronto como su hijo estuviera dispuesto.

La tienda de cebos y la sección de bienes deportivos de los edificios principales estaban separadas de la tienda y el restaurante por la oficina principal. La madre de Bella había puesto la tienda abierta las 24 horas y bombas adicionales de gasolina después de su matrimonio con la condición de que esa parte de la empresa fuera a Bella una vez que se jubilaran. Era un acuerdo que Carlisle y Edward habían aceptado fácilmente.

Bella estaba registrando la variedad de bienes que el anciano Billy y su hijo Jacob habían recogido, cuando vio a Edward y a Emmet caminar hasta el espacio principal. Jasper había salido apenas hacía unos pocos minutos después de pasar casi una hora coqueteando y enderezando las estanterías a un lado del cuarto.

Ella habría sido una tonta de no advertir que la cuidadosa restricción en su comportamiento hacia ella había cambiado. La miraba ahora con un interés sutil, una promesa extraordinaria de los chicos Cullen. Sabía sus motivaciones, y supo en el instante en que entró en el cuarto que ya no estaba simplemente vigilándola como él y Edward habían hecho en el pasado año. El elemento adicional de deseo ya no era escondido de ella.

No había presión, ningún contacto, nada que pudiera mandar su pulso a saltar con temor. Pero la invitación para ser mala brillaba en sus ojos. Era una invitación que había creído estar esperando. Hasta ahora. Ahora, sobrecargaba sus nervios, y la tenía preguntándose por las fantasías que la habían obsesionado durante años. ¿Realmente la había afectado el ataque hasta este punto, se preguntó? ¿Hasta el punto de que lo que creía que quería ahora parecía frío, casi sucio?

—Bella, chica, necesitas poner estas cañas de pescar a la venta. —El ceño de Billy Black era fiero, los ojos marrones aguileños brillantes. Los mechones de canas estaba de punta sobre su cabeza, y la carra arrugada era normalmente feroz, aunque tenía un corazón de oro.

—Se lo diré a Carlise, Billy. Pero sabes cómo es. Esto será 14,62 dólares.

Tomó el dinero de él, ignorando a su hijo. Jacob tenía una mirada furtiva de un pequeño gilipollas que gozaba atizando las debilidades de otros. Por suerte, se contuvo mientras su padre estaba alrededor.

Cuando contó el cambio, vislumbró a Edward moviéndose detrás del mostrador mientras Emmet empezaba a poner derechas parte de las pesadas estanterías a través del cuarto. Emmey había pasado sus veranos trabajando en el puerto deportivo ante de salir del instituto. Para él, Edward y Jasper, era casi automático trabajar cuando estaban sin hacer nada.

—Oye, nena. —Ella se tensó cuando Edward se movió detrás, colocándole una mano en el hombro mientras se inclinó para besarla encima de la cabeza—. ¿Cansada ya?

Ella sentía el rubor difundiéndose por la cara mientras la mirada de Jacob llegaba a ser francamente valorativa y el anciano Black sonría con delicia.

—Edward Cullen. Chico, ya era hora de que volvieras a casa. ¿Estás de visita o te quedas? —La voz rasgada de Billy retumbó por la tienda.

—Hola, Billy. Jacob. —Se movió al mostrador, sacudiendo la mano nudosa estirada hacia él—. Estoy en casa para quedarme esta vez.

—Bien, ya era hora. —Asintió firmemente, su mirada astuta moviéndose a Bella por un segundo largo, una insinuación de compasión en sus ojos—. ¿Vas a cuidar de nuestra chica aquí?

—Billy. —Su cara llameó más caliente ante la pregunta mientras lo reprendía.

—Como si todos nosotros no te hubiéramos visto retorciéndote a tu alrededor desde que eras demasiado joven para saber lo que era un tic. —Bufó, frunciéndole el entrecejo—. No te hagas la tonta, chica. Solo porque sea viejo no soy ciego.

Ella ignoró la risita de Edward mientras empaquetaba rápidamente los artículos que Ken había comprado y se los entregaba a través del mostrador.

—Espero que atrapes muchos peces, Billy —rechinó entre sus dientes apretados, pegando un facsímil de sonrisa en su cara.

Ella era tan cariñosa como podía ser con el anciano, pero él no tenía pelos en la lengua.

Su risa disimulada era divertida, bondadosa.

—Está todo en el cebo, chica. Esta todo en el cebo. —Cabeceó hacia Edward con una de las pocas sonrisas que Bella había visto jamás en él—. Vamos, Jacob. —Le dio un codazo a su hijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del lado del lago—. Te veré más tarde, Edward.

—Más tarde, Billy. —Mientras hablaba, Bella sintió su mano sobre la parte más estrecha de su espalda, los dedos frotando diminutos círculos sobre la floja camisa de algodón que llevaba.

—Para eso —siseó ella, girándose hacia él mientras Billy y Jacob salían del edificio, la puerta de cristal cerrándose tras ellos.

Le apartó la mano, sostuvo las manos en caderas y le miró enfurecida a su cara sonriente mientras él cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y sonreía malvadamente.

—Me vas a hacer poner pucheros si empiezas a rehusar mis lastimosos avances, Bella —suspiró—. Me mantuve despierto toda la noche con un brazo entumecido para que pudieras dormir cómodamente.

La risa disimulada de Emmet se oyó claramente.

—Tonto y más que tonto —murmuró, aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa mientras él se estiraba para pasar los nudillos por un lado del cuello. Temblores la recorrieron ante la pequeña caricia. Y no era temor. Podía sentir el placer difundiéndose por su cuerpo, humedeciendo la carne entre sus muslos.

Era desconcertante. Había pasado meses con el temor de que nunca podría gozar del toque Edward otra vez. Que los deseos con los que él la había llenado, las necesidades y las fantasías estarían inundadas con el temor. El saber que estaban regresando, quizás más fuerte que nunca era a la vez angustioso y un alivio.

—Es casi hora de cerrar. Pensé que podíamos ayudarte a cerrar. Luego coger toda esa comida china que tengo fuera en la alforja de la moto antes de dirigirnos al lago. —Le empujó el pelo fuera del hombro mientras hablaba, los dedos demorándose en la oreja durante largos segundos después de que terminara.

Por el rabillo del ojo ella vio que Emmet cerraba las puertas del lago y colgaba el cartel de "cerrado".

—Carlisle te despellejará vivo. —Sacudió la cabeza, aunque no pudo mantener la sonrisa en los labios—. Las horas de verano son más largas ahora, Edward. Todavía tengo una hora.

—Pregunté a papá primero. —Retrocedió, su expresión intensa, sexy—. Mejor aún, Emmet puede terminar por ti. Anda, Bella, escabúllete conmigo.

¿Escabullirse con él? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con oírle decir esas palabras? Se hubiera escabullido con él en cualquier momento, cualquier lugar.

—Vamos, Bella. —Emmet prestó su aprobación a la idea—. Cerraré la tienda aquí y ayudaré a Carlisle y tu madre fuera antes de irme.

Como primer primo de Edward, y el más viejo por varios meses, Emmet había dirigido generalmente las bromas de los Chicos Traviesos. Los tres hombres habían sido un infierno sobre ruedas durante sus años de instituto.

Ella aspiró profundamente, deslizando las manos de las caderas a los bolsillos de los vaqueros mientras miraba a Edward otra vez.

—Sabes que quieres —susurró él con un guiño—. Vamos, he pasado todo el día ventilando el barco y preparándolo.

El Nauti Buoy era su orgullo y alegría, por no mencionar su casa de fin de semana. El y sus amigos pasaban sus veranos en el agua, normalmente en las casas flotantes que habían adquirido con el paso de los años. Su título, los Chicos Traviesos, había venido tanto de los nombres de sus barcos como de sus prácticas sexuales.

—Bien. —Agarró su valor con ambas manos y le dio un asentimiento corto—. No he probado comida china en mucho tiempo.

No había comido fuera, prefiriendo permanecer allí más que forzarse a fingir una seguridad que no sentía. La aterrorizaba, no saber quien era su atacante. Si era un amigo o un extraño, alguien en quien confiaba o hubiera confiado.

—Bien —dijo el, su voz cálida, aprobadora mientras ella se movía pasándolo, tirando del dobladillo de su camisa grande antes de que una de sus manos agarrara la suyas.

El calor rodeó los dedos, alimentó la sangre y mandó una oleada de fuego por su sistema. La adrenalina fortaleció la onda, alimentó sus tensos pezones, su hinchado clítoris.

—Te recogeremos en el lago más tarde, Emmet.

—Te llamaré antes de salir. —Emmet cabeceó mientras se movieron pasándolo, sus ojos estrechados, el brillante azul detrás de los espesas pestañas que los rodeaban. Tenían el mismo calor excitante y la promesa sensual que los de Jasper habían tenido más temprano.

—Vamos.

Ella siguió a Edward mientras se movía a través de la oficina principal del puerto deportivo, saludando a su madre cuando él abrió la puerta y la acompañó por ella. Se preguntó si parecía tan confusa como se sentía.

Tranquilizar sus emociones y su equilibrio después de despertar con él esa mañana había sido bastante duro. Había estado nerviosa, los dedos le temblaban, el estómago se le apretaba cada vez que pensaba en despertar a su lado, sintiéndole rodeándola, su erección presionando contra su trasero. Eso había sido la parte más desconcertante. Debería haber estado asustada. El psicólogo le había dicho que probablemente se asustaría la primera vez que intentara relaciones íntimas después de la casi violación. Que la intimidad de permitir a un hombre tocarla, tenerla, quizás fuera difícil de soportar.

No lo había sido. Tampoco Edward la había tocado mucho. Había estado más excitada que asustada. Y a su forma, eso era más aterrador que el temor de su toque. Todos le habían dicho durante meses que ser tocada sería difícil, pero ser tocada por Edward había sido un sueño hecho realidad.

—Piensas demasiado a veces —anunció Edward mientras reunía las bolsas de comida china de las alforjas de acero montadas al lado de la motocicleta.

—Puedo andar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo también. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo su mano en la espalda otra vez.

En las pasadas veinticuatro horas él la había tocado más que en los últimos diez años. Por supuesto no había estado en casa durante la mejor parte de esos diez años, pero no fue como si la oportunidad no hubiera estado allí.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la universidad? —preguntó él mientras se movían por las dársenas—. Esperaba que te marcharas justo después del instituto.

Ella se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

—Tomé clases de negocios en la escuela técnica. Tu quizás consigas el puerto deportivo cuando Carlisle y mamá se jubilen, pero la tienda y el suministro de combustible son míos —le recordó—. Ellos sólo crecerán mientras el tráfico en el lago aumente y quiero estar preparada para ello.

—Lo dices como si pensaras que quisiera deshacerme de ti. —Giraron por el tablón, dirigiéndose al Nauti Buoy, la casa flotante de cincuenta pies verde mar y blanca.

—Quizás no deshacerte de mí. —Dio un paso en el porche ancho, retrocediendo mientras abría las puertas de cristal antes de dirigirse a la oscura cocina/salón con aire acondicionado.

Las sombras se arrastraban por todas partes, las luces fuera. Mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, tiró de las pesadas cortinas cerrándolas, sellándolos dentro del íntimo frío consuelo de su segunda casa.

—Entonces ¿que? —preguntó él mientras se movía a la pequeña cocina—. ¿Piensas que yo no te querría alrededor, Bella?

La columna del timón se asentaba en el rincón delante de la gran ventana sombreada al lado de las puertas vidrieras. Un sofá de seis pies color vino tinto se asentaba a su lado, dos sillas parejas al otro lado del cuarto, detrás del timón. La cocina estaba equipada con un mini refrigerador, el congelador horizontal y una estrecha cocina de cuatro quemadores con armarios de roble y un microondas. El fregadero doble era estrecho, pero eficiente. Enfrente del área de trabajo una mesa circular con cuatro sillas de capitán almohadilladas bajo una araña de luces de vidrios de colores. Más adelante había un pequeño cuarto de baño y la ducha, literas y una salida a la zona trasera.

Adoraba al Nauti Buoy. Habían pasado el verano allí cuando era más joven. Arriba había otro dormitorio más grande y opulento, así como un cuarto de baño y la cubierta. Antes de que Carlisle se lo diera a Edward, había habido dos dormitorios abajo. Ahora, el segundo era un área de secado/vestidor para la cubierta trasera con un pequeño conjunto del secadora/lavadora.

—No estaba segura —contestó finalmente, mirándole, los dedos anudándose en el dobladillo de la camisa.

—Tu madre ayudó a construir el puerto deportivo. —Giró hacia ella después de poner la comida sobre la mesa—. No te lo quitaría, no importa lo que sucediera.

El enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, mirándola con esos ojos. Ojos que deshacían sus defensas, que mandaban mariposas chocando de aquí para allá en el hoyo del estómago.

Ella se relamió, mirándole fijamente. La última cosa en su mente ahora era el negocio. Sus nervios chocaron mientras los sentidos se realzaban más; el aire en los límites de la cabina se hacía más pesado, denso con el olor seductor y sutil que era único de Edward.

—Sé que no lo harías, Edward. —Se aclaró la garganta, forzándose a moverse hasta el armario, al gabinete y la batería de cocina de allí.

Cuando sacó platos y cubiertos de plata y los puso en la mesa, Edward calentó la comida en el microondas, poniéndolo sobre la mesa antes de sacar una botella de vino barato del refrigerador.

En algún punto, él había puesto un CD, bajando el volumen hasta que la música suave e íntima fluyó con la cabina.

—Vamos a comer. —El latido oscuro en su voz fue tan sexual que la sugerencia tomó un nuevo significado.

—Comer. —Ella aspiró lentamente—. Bueno. Comamos.


	7. Chapter VI

Capítulo 6

Mientras comían, le habló sobre los Marines. Ella sabía que estaba ocultando los detalles más duros, la sangre y la muerte que había visto en el extranjero, los amigos que había perdido. Sabía cuando estaba hablando sobre esos amigos que ya no estaban vivos para reírse con él. Los ojos se le oscurecían, su expresión llegaba a ser reflexiva.

Le contó acerca del desierto, la hizo reír con algunas de las bromas que él y sus compañeros le habían jugado a su oficial superior o a otros soldados. Ella veía la belleza del sol subiendo por el paisaje del desierto, la calmada tranquilidad de la luna alzándose con su voz profunda y descripciones reverentes.

Pero él había echado de menos su hogar. Lo oía en cada palabra. Cuán hermosa podía ser la luna brillando sobre la arena, pero no comparable a la niebla temprana de la mañana que se alzaba desde el lago o la luna que cortaba un sendero de luz dorada a través de la superficie del agua.

Cómo echaría de menos a los tipos con los que había luchado, pero soñaba con escabullirse en las montañas y destilar ilegalmente alcohol casero como él, Jasper y Emmet a menudo hicieron.

El silencio del desierto, la sinfonía del bosque. Él veía la belleza de la tierra en la que había estado, pero conocía los tesoros para ser encontrados en la tierra en la que había crecido.

—¿Qué tal las mujeres? —Finalmente hizo la pregunta que más la rondaba mientras él amontonaba los platos en el lavaplatos diminuto y se giró hacia ella que lo miraba desde la mesa.

Ella tenía el codo sobre la mesa, acunando el mentón en las manos mientras lo miraba curiosamente.

—Yo no fui un santo, nena. —Curvó los labios con esa pequeña mitad sonrisa sexy que era la marca registrada de Edward—. Pero no hubo nada serio. No he estado con nadie en mucho tiempo, realmente. ¿Qué tal tú?

El se inclinaba contra el mostrador, su cuerpo musculoso relajado. Bien, en su mayor parte relajado. Estaba duro. Ella podía vislumbrar la protuberancia en el frente de sus vaqueros en la porción más baja de su visión y se moría por una mirada completa.

—Nadie para mí —contestó por último con una mueca ridícula—. No pude superarte. Me dejaste y me rompiste mi joven corazón.

—Mejor tu joven corazón que mi cuello. —Gruñó—. Tenía veintidós años, Bella. Debería haber sido disparado incluso por mirarte entonces. —Sus párpados bajaron—. Pero era malditamente difícil no mirarte. Llenabas un par de pantalones cortos casi tan bien como los llenas ahora.

Ella sentía el rubor que subía por su cara, su mirada parpadeando lejos de él durante un largo momento mientras respiraba profundamente.

—Sabes, esas ropas flojas tienen que irse —él finalmente suspiró—. Una de mis partes predilectas de volver a casa era mirarte correr de aquí para allá en esos pequeños y cómodos pantalones cortos y esos tops. Hacían a mi polla más dura que el infierno, pero era una vista que seguro como el infierno echo de menos, Bella.

Su mirada se estrelló contra la de él. El verde estaba más oscuro ahora, su expresión pesada con el hambre.

—Yo… —Ella tragó apretadamente—. Estoy más cómoda…

—Sandeces. —La susurrante réplica fue entregada con una sonrisa astuta—. Estas asustada. Estoy en casa ahora, Bella. Fíate de mí.

Él le había prometido, hacía mucho tiempo, que siempre que él estuviera alrededor, nadie la dañaría. Fue el matón, recordó. Ella estaba aterrorizada de permanecer en el parque después de la escuela mientras su madre trabajaba, después de que los matones hubieran empezado a meterse con ella. A menos que Edward estuviera allí. Él la había cuidado. Y a veces uno de los otros. Si Edward no podía estar allí, Emmet y Jasper habían estado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti? —susurró—. Eras la cosita más pequeña en la que había colocado jamás mis jóvenes ojos. Esas lágrimas en tu cara cuando esos matones robaban tus perifollos en el pelo me volvieron más loco que el infierno.

—Salvaste mis lazos para el pelo. —Refrenó su sonrisa bromista—. Y salvaste a mamá de una tonelada de dinero extra. Adoraba mis lazos para el pelo.

—Todavía adoras tus lazos para el pelo. —Sonrió—. Los vi dispersos por todas partes en tu cuarto de baño anoche cuando me levanté a beber. Las malditas cosas poseen tu propio lavabo.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—Aunque son bonitos.

Se empujó del mostrador, moviéndose con una comodidad depredadora, un movimiento de huesos, músculos y nervios que le atoraron el aliento en la garganta mientras andaba hasta la mesa.

—No. —Se estiró, el dorso de los dedos acariciándole un lado de la cara—. Tú eres preciosa. Demasiado malditamente bonita para esas ropas flojas. Quítatelas para mí.

Sus ojos ensancharon.

—No he traído nada para cambiarme…

—Tienes un sostén y las bragas, ¿presumo? —Los dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la muñeca, poniéndola de pie—. Apuesto a que ellos te cubren mejor que esos malditos trajes de baño de cuando tenías diecisiete.

El aire era de repente demasiado espeso para respirar, su vista aturdida, llena con el color de los ojos de Edward y el deseo que podía ver resplandeciendo en ellos. Los muslos se le apretaron mientras sentía el hormigueo de respuesta correr por su matriz, rizándose por su vagina.

—Dirigiré el barco a la ensenada —susurró—. Podríamos nadar, mirar la subida de la luna sobre el lago. ¿Te gustaría eso, Bella?

—Un sostén y las bragas no son exactamente un traje de baño. —Respiró profundamente, alejándose de él mientras tiraba de la gran camisa.

—No es exactamente desnudo, tampoco —dijo mientras se movía hacia el timón—. Piensa en ello. ¿Así que vamos a la ensenada de todos modos? —La miró, levantando una ceja negra sugestivamente.

Bella aspiró profundamente.

—La ensenada suena divertida. —Asintió finalmente.

—¿Y la ropa? —Dejó caer su mirada sobre su cuerpo antes de regresar a los ojos.

Ella levantó la ceja burlonamente.

—No has hecho nada para merecerlo todavía, Edward—ronroneó dulcemente—. Adivino que tendré que pensar en ello.

¿Ella iba a tener que pensar en ello?

Mientras maniobraba el Nauti Buoy hacia la ensenada oculta en la cual él y sus amigos habían celebrado fiestas cuando eran más jóvenes, Edward encontró una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios.

Quizás no mereciera ver su pequeño cuerpo vivaz bajo esas ropas flojas que se ponía, pero iba a hacerlo. La larga y delgada camisa de mahón caía sobre sus muslos y le cubría desde los esbeltos hombros. Incluso sus vaqueros eran flojos, una concha protectora con la que cubrirse.

Apretó la mandíbula ante el pensamiento. Bella nunca había tenido problemas en llevar ropa que acentuaba su esbelto cuerpo y sus senos impertinentes, hasta ahora. El ataque había cambiado eso, ella estaba nerviosa ahora, donde antes había estado segura de ella misma como una mujer joven bastante deseable.

Ella no le embromaba como lo hacía años antes. Estaba más contenida, más callada. Y él se daba cuenta de que echaba de menos la fiera que había sido. Ahora, deberían estar discutiendo lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer la atención, mientras ella lo volvía loco con una combinación de lujuria y exasperación.

En vez de eso, ella estaba de pie en las puertas correderas de cristal, mirando fijamente en la distancia pensativamente mientras los dedos se agarraban a las cortinas laterales.

—Pienso que estás equivocada, Bella. —Se reclinó contra el respaldo del taburete donde estaba sentado, una mano agarraba el timón mientras el barco surcaba el agua hacia la ensenada.

—¿Acerca de que? —Ella se giró con un ceño, los ojos grises centelleando con buen humor.

—Pienso que merezco verte desnudándote hasta algo decente. —Frunció el ceño—. Para de ocultarte, nena.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de volverse hacia el paisaje fuera del barco.

—No lo sabes todo, Edward —replicó ella, pero no había convicción en su voz.

—Te conozco. —Él empezó desabrochando su propia camisa mientras la miraba, su polla latiendo furiosamente mientras los ojos de ella se ensombrecían con interés.

En unos segundos se había quitado la camisa, tirándola a la silla detrás de él mientras destellaba una malvada sonrisa.

Ella se giró hacia él entonces, cruzando los brazos sobre los senos mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Podrías al menos perder los vaqueros —indicó él—. Esa camisa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a dos de ti. Nadie lo sabría.

Cuatro años antes ella hubiera llevado ese diminuto bikini todo el condenado día, revoloteando alrededor de él como una de ninfa del bosque volviendo locos a los hombres mortales. Ahora, ni siquiera podía sacarla de sus pantalones.

—Estás empujando —le advirtió, su voz tenía un sutil chasquido.

—Aun no me has visto empujando, nena —gruñó—. ¿Crees que no me tomé el tiempo de averiguar que has estado ocultándote desde que ese bastardo te atacó? Dejaste de vestirte como la chica que conocía y empezaste a vestirte como tu maldita abuela. Estás asustada.

—¡Bien hecho! —lo ridiculizó—. Figúrate. Quizás debería hacer cabriolas a tu alrededor desnuda, Edward. —Ella no estaba realmente enojada, todavía. Aunque sus ojos chispeaban y las mejillas estaban ruborizadas de irritación.

—Eso funcionaría para mí. —Sonrió rapazmente—. Vamos a intentarlo y veamos si funciona para ti. Quítate las tuyas y me quitaré las mías.

—Tú te quitarías las tuyas de todos modos. —Su risa fue suave, sabedora.

—Por ti, nena, en cualquier momento. —Guiñó.

—Muy distinto de tu respuesta en los pasados años. —La sombra de la burla en su voz no le pasó desapercibida—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Regresas y de repente no puedes esperar para meterte en la cama conmigo? Es suficiente para hacer sospechar a una chica.

—Sin duda —concordó él, sonriéndole—. No hay secretos aquí, cariño. No iba a tomar a una niña en mi cama. Siendo una virgen será bastante duro para ti, deseé por lo menos que fueras lo suficientemente madura para saber en que demonios te estabas metiendo. Pero no tenía la intención de no volver por ti.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos.

—¿Y si decidía que deseaba a otra persona? —Sus ojos se estrecharon, los labios afinándose en la confianza de que él sabía que ella leía en su tono.

—Entonces Emmet o Jasper habrían cuidado de ello hasta que yo volviera de permiso. —Se encogió de hombros fácilmente—. Puse el reclamo en ti hace mucho, Bella. Tu solo no te diste cuenta.

—¿En algún lugar entre los pequeños juegos sexuales que compartes con tus compañeros? —Ohhh, ¿ahora había una pequeña sombra de celos allí? Él la miró de cerca por la comisura de los ojos mientras mantenía una sonrisa bromista en su lugar.

—Los juegos sexuales son para los adultos. —Se rascó el mentón mientras la miraba—. Tú no los podrías manejar.

Y eso podría ser muy bien verdad. No que él no pudiera prescindir de ellos, pero maldición, la Bella que había conocido hacía cuatro años había sido salvaje, impulsiva y llena de hambre. A él siempre le habían gustado los juegos sexuales, jugaba con cuidado y con mortal seriedad.

—¿Quién dice que yo no los podría manejar? —Ella frunció el entrecejo mientras se enderezaba y colocaba las manos en las caderas—. Nunca me diste la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Él bufó.

—No permitas que la boca escriba cheques que tu cuerpo no puede pagar, nena. No me desafíes.

Él le dio una oscura mirada de aviso, una que ella reconoció inmediatamente. El no estaba jugando aquí. Todavía no. Y antes de que empezara, quería que ella supiera las reglas.

—No soy estúpida. —Ella empujó las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, mirándole fijamente con un borde de ira, de excitación—. Puse atención a tu reputación hace mucho tiempo.

Ella no estaba intimidada de él. Eso era bueno. No la quería intimidada, la quería curiosa, interesada. La quería excitada.

—¿Lo haces ahora? —Se pasó la mano sobre el pecho mientras guiaba la casa flotante en un giro que lo alejaría de la principal sección del lago y a una vía navegable más estrecha que llevaba a la ensenada—. Y tú todavía me excitabas a cada oportunidad que tenías. Has parado de excitarme. Quizás has decidido que no puedes manejarlo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estás siendo un gilipollas.

—Soy honesto, Bella. —Hizo con la cabeza un movimiento de negación rápido—. Has dicho que has escuchado los rumores. Evidentemente no escuchaste lo suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho —contestó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba hacia atrás—. Estoy bien teniendo a la princesa. Te llevaré a mi cama, te trataré como al cristal y te amaré con todo lo que tengo para darte, durante tanto tiempo como me soportes. Pero no tientes a la bestia, dulzura, porque cuando tiene hambre, podrías conseguir más de lo que esperas.

Vio su expresión quedarse en blanco.

—¿Me amas? —Parpadeó, tan malditamente inocente que hizo que sus intestinos se apretaran.

—Bella, siempre te he amado —le dijo, queriendo decirlo—. De algún modo u otro, siempre has sido parte de mí. Eres lo bastante mayor para decidir si quieres asentarte con un hombre, para siempre, o no. Me figuro que puedo darte este verano para decidir seguramente si soy ese hombre. Si no lo soy, entonces te dejaré ir. No será fácil. Soy un hijo de puta con una actitud que viene desde hace años, pero te dejaré ir.

—Pero, Edward, siempre te he amado. —Le miró con confusión ahora, esperanza y miedo en partes iguales ensombreciéndole los ojos.

Golpeteó con los dedos sobre el timón, girándolo hasta que se balanceó en otra vía navegable que llevaba a la ensenada privada. La familia de Jasper poseía la pequeña propiedad que bordeaba la bahía. Estaba detrás de una zona de tierra subdesarrollada, y completamente privada.

—Sí, sé que lo haces —respondió finalmente mientras se arrastraba hasta la sombra de un banco de árboles y apagaba el motor.

No dijo nada más mientras se movía más allá de las puertas correderas, lanzando la pesada ancla delantera antes de moverse a la trasera y hacer lo mismo. Cuando volvió al salón, se detuvo en la mesa.

—Regresé por ti —dijo, inclinándose contra la pequeña barra, forzándose a pararse lejos de ella—. Por eso papá estaba tan cabreado. Sabía que regresaba por ti. Y los rumores son hechos, nena. No me empujes donde los juegos son preocupantes.

—No te necesito ni a tu padre para tomar las decisiones por mí —dijo bruscamente, sus ojos grises llameando con desafío—. Si vamos a intentar una relación, entonces nos encontraremos en el centro. De algún modo. Pero no si piensas que puedes planearme la vida.

Los labios de él se torcieron. Ella era un haz de fuego, eso era malditamente seguro.

—Quítate los pantalones —susurró él—. Vamos a dar un paso cada vez, Bella. Veremos cuales son tus límites juntos.

—Nuestros límites —replicó ella—. No solo los míos.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa francamente sexual y malvada.

Bella se relamió nerviosamente. Esta acción tuvo a la cabeza de su erección latiendo de necesidad. Maldición, quería a esa pequeña lengua allí lavando la gruesa cresta, lamiendo alrededor de ella como si fuera su sabor favorito.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y miró a la lejos respirando profundamente. Sus manos se movieron, las sacó de los bolsillos de los vaqueros antes de moverlas bajo la camisa para desabrochar los pantalones. Se quitó las sandalias y luego empujó los vaqueros sobre las caderas y abajo por las piernas.

En unos segundos ella los colocaba sobre la silla con su camisa antes de girarse a él.

—Solías excitarme como una pequeña pícara bronceada —susurró él, mirando fijamente sus piernas, muriéndose para sentirlas alrededor de las caderas—. Era una de las cosas que más esperaba cuando pensaba en volver a casa. —La miró moverse hacia él, los ojos nublados por la pasión mientras él mantenía la voz baja, excitándola con cuidado.

—No actuabas como si lo disfrutaras —murmuró ella mientras iba hacia él. Él dio un tirón mientras ella colocaba su pequeña mano en el pecho desnudo y lo recorría lentamente hacia abajo hacia al abdomen apretado—. Te alejaste de mí.

Él levantó la mano, moviéndola hacia su brazo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel mientras pasaba los dedos al codo y atrás otra vez.

—Si supieras las cosas que quise hacerte con el paso de los años, habrías corrido chillando. —La miró fijamente hacia abajo, a la cara levantada, su mirada en los labios. La perfección suave y rosa de esas curvas llenas lo tenía dolorido—. Todavía eras demasiado malditamente joven para las cosas que quería hacer. Contigo.

—¿Qué querías hacerme, Edward? —Su mano se deslizaba desde abdomen al pecho otra vez mientras lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos reflejando la misma necesidad hambrienta que ella había mostrado durante años, pero también mostraban una sombra de temor, de duda.

—Todo. —No iba a mentirle. Ahora no era el momento de ocultar ninguna parte de quién o de qué era él, o el hambre que podía soltar en ella. Si hubo un tiempo para ser honesto con ella, era ahora. Antes la conexión emocional que los había vinculado durante tantos años se profundizaba, antes había una oportunidad de que ella pudiera resultar herida.

La excitación destelló en sus ojos mientras su respiración se hacía más pesada, más espasmódico.

—Dame un ejemplo. —Él podía oír el hambre en su voz.

Él bajó los dedos por el brazo hasta que encontró su mano, levantándola, empujó los dedos a sus labios mientras la miraba a través de sus ojos estrechados. La mirada de ella parpadeó a sus labios mientras él lamía la punta de dos dedos, sus párpados cayendo, el placer más que el temor llenando su mirada.

—Sabes lo que quiero —susurró—. Exactamente lo que sospecho que más te está asustando ahora. —Levantó la otra mano, apartándole con cuidado el pelo de la cara, el pulgar acariciándole la mejilla—. Quiero desnudarte, amarte de la cabeza a los pies tan a menudo como sea posible, y a veces… quizás no estemos solos.

El aliento se le atascó en un duro nudo durante un segundo antes de soltarse de un tirón, moviéndose a través del cuarto, los hombros tiesos y derechos mientras él se forzaba a relajarse, a esperar.

—¿Y si nosotros no estuviéramos solos? —Su voz era baja, entrecortada. El no podía decir si era excitación o temor lo que la inspiraba.

—Si no estuviéramos solos, sabes que a los únicos hombres a los que permitiría jamás estar alrededor de ti seria a mis primos —le dijo suavemente.

—¿Y si no es lo que deseo? —Se volvió hacia él, sus ojos grises oscurecidos, ensombrecidos con la duda.

—Entonces no te presionaré para ello. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho otra vez mientras se inclinaba contra el mostrador—. Eso no significa que no pensaré en ello, que no fantasearé infernalmente con ello. No te mentiré, Bella. Jamás. Y no tendré cosas entre nosotros que no necesitamos que estén allí.

—¿Y cómo se sienten ellos acerca de esto? —La excitación yacía espesa en su voz, al igual que el temor—. ¿Habéis hecho ya los tres planes para seducirme?

—A veces los hombres no tienen que hacer planes, Bella. —Mantuvo su voz suave, aún—. Ellos me conocen, justo como yo también los conozco. Ningún plan será hecho jamás sin tu presencia.

Ella aspiró lentamente, su nariz llameaba mientras lo miraba de cerca.

—Lo cual me trae otro punto —continuó él—. Si quieres hacerlo o no, vas a tener al menos que fingirlo. Hasta que agarre a ese bastardo que osó tocarte, le dejaré pensar que va a pasar. Le torturaré con el conocimiento de ello. Porque maldición si le dejaré amenazarte más tiempo. Así que quizás quieras pensar en disfrutar por lo menos de la parte de la pretensión.

Mientras hablaba, la miraba palidecer, luego ruborizarse mientras la furia retorcía sus rasgos con la rapidez de un relámpago. Una chispa fue todo lo que tomó, y supo que él estaba tomando ese riesgo.

—¿Piensas que vas a jugar conmigo? —ella se acercó a él—. ¿Que permitiré que juegues juegos mentales con ese bastardo enfermo hasta que él venga a por mi otra vez?

La traición destellaba en sus ojos, en su voz.

—Piénsalo otra vez, maldito. —Lo acechó hasta la silla, tirando sus pantalones del asiento y poniéndoselos de un tirón sobre las piernas mientras le lanzaba una mirada caliente—. Eres un hijo de puta, Edward. No puedo creer que harías eso. —La emoción se le atascó en la garganta, el dolor en su voz rompiéndole el pecho a él.

—Infierno sí, lo haré —dijo gruñendo, acechándola mientras luchaba por abrochar y cerrar los vaqueros. La agarró por los brazos, mirándola fijamente, la rabia comiéndolo vivo con el pensamiento del pervertido bastardo sosteniéndola abajo, cortándola con ese cuchillo—. Haré lo que sea, Bella, ¿me entiendes? Es una amenaza para ti. Un peligro. Y no lo toleraré. Si no lo agarramos, violará otra vez, y la próxima mujer quizás no viva para lamentarlo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Quieres utilizarme. —Le golpeó en los brazos, separándose de él mientras le gritaba la acusación en la cara, los ojos grises inundados de lágrimas—. Quieres pervertir lo que siento por ti, lo que he necesitado durante años, y convertirlo en alguna clase de maldito juego de guerra.

—Te quiero hasta no poder respirar, maldita sea —le gruñó—. No he respirado tranquilamente desde que desarrollaste los pechos. Pero él va a venir tras de ti otra vez. Más pronto o más tarde, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. ¿Qué sucede si me coge desprevenido? ¿Si él te atrapa otra vez?

—Soy cuidadosa…

—Ayer por la mañana me acerqué sigilosamente —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán fácil es traspasar el sistema de seguridad de papá? ¿Piensas que podrías haberle parado incluso si esa ventana hubiera estado cerrada y bloqueada? —Vio la verdad en sus ojos—. Olvida eso, Bella. Las otras chicas que violó no le pudieron detener. Violó a una de ellas mientras sus padres dormían sólo unos cuartos más allá. No puedes ocultarte de él, y no puedes correr.

—¡Para de gritarme! —Le empujó frenéticamente, las manos apretadas contra su estomago mientras le golpeaba para forzar distancia entre ellos.

—No estás escuchándome —gruñó

—Y no te escucharé —chilló, las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos, la cara pálida, sus ojos rabiando de furia y la sensación de traición que él podía ver rasgando a través de ella—. ¿Llamas a esto amor? ¿Tendiéndome una trampa? ¿Oh Dios, Edward, cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Un sollozo rompió por su cuerpo mientras le miraba fijamente, los puños apretados a los costados, las lagrimas mojándole las mejillas y rompiéndole el corazón.

—¿Hacer que, Bella? —preguntó finalmente con cansancio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Quieres seguridad? ¿Bien? Voy a decirte quien y que soy, y que te pongo en peligro con este bastardo de todos modos si ha oído sobre mí. Emmet, Jasper y yo hemos estado compartiendo a nuestras mujeres desde que fuimos lo bastante mayores para entender para que estaban hechas nuestras pollas. Sabes eso al igual que cualquiera lo sabe. Amarme significa que tienes que hacer travesuras. Amarte no quiere decir que es algo que tenga que tener. Pero estamos hablando de más que eso ahora. Estamos hablando de tu vida, y haré cualquier maldita cosa para evitar que ese bastardo te toque jamás otra vez. Jamás, Bella.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no fue uno de ellos? —le lanzó a la cara—. Podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos. Trató de violarme analmente, Edward. Y vosotros tres sois considerados los reyes folladores del culo, así que dime como sabes que no fue uno de ellos.

—Porque me conocen —dijo bruscamente—. Y te han visto mover ese pequeño trasero delante de mí desde que eras adolescente. Confía en mi, nena, si fuera uno de ellos, nunca habrían cometido el error de creer que ese personaje de chica buena que proyectas a todos los otros hombres que estén lo bastante cerca para mirarte. Eres una buena chica para el mundo, pero tu, nena, eres mala hasta la médula cuando vienes a mí. Lo sé, y tú lo sabes. Solo tienes que aceptarlo.

—¡Que te jodan! —chilló, enfurecida, la cara ruborizada, los ojos brillando ahora con una furia que raramente había visto en ella.

Él sonrió. Una lenta, burlona, malvada sonrisa que solo abasteció de combustible su rabia mientras su mirada se dejaba caer por su cuerpo y luego volvía a subir.

—Pero cariño, ¿no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando?

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer más que jadear él la tuvo en sus brazos otra vez, cubriéndole labios con los suyos, deslizando la lengua en las profundidades de su boca para saborear la ira salvaje y la excitación que bombeaban por ella.

Ella no pensaba. No tenía miedo. Sintió las manos de ella agarrarse a sus hombros, las pequeñas uñas pinchando su carne mientras su mano se movía bajo la camisa, a sus muslos.

—Maldita —gruñó, levantando la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a sus aturdidos y tempestuosos ojos mientras acunaba la caliente carne entre sus muslos, el calor de su propia carne quemándola a través de los vaqueros—. Apuesto que estás mojada, Bella. Tan jodidamente mojada que se filtra por tus bragas.

La apretó mas cerca, sintiendo que las caderas corcoveaban por la presión contra su clítoris.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Te odio —dijo bruscamente, su respiración áspera mientras un quejido bajo dejaba su garganta.

—No, no lo haces. —Giró la mano, mirando como sus ojos llameaban, sintiendo que el calor se intensificaba contra su palma—. Me amas, Bella, justo como amas esto. Y quieres más. Admítelo, nena.

Sus muslos se separaron aún más mientras los dedos se curvaban, masajeando la sensitiva carne a través de la ropa.

—Te quiero, no es un juego —gritó, arqueándose y poniéndose de puntillas, impotente contra él.

A él le gustaba su impotencia contra su toque, amaba sentir el calor de ella contra su mano.

—¿Y si el juego viene con esto? —La miró atentamente, los ojos estrechados—. Haré cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo. Y esto es lo que lleva. No le dejaré atraparnos desprevenido. No le permitiré tocarte otra vez.

La soltó lentamente, odiando dejarla ir mientras le miraba miserablemente.

—Piensa en eso —susurró, manteniendo su voz apacible—. Lo odio como el infierno, y nadie desea más que yo haber podido seducirte. Habría adorado seducirte, nena. Pero tu seguridad es más importante.

—¿Mi seguridad? —preguntó ella en tono burlón—. ¿O tus deseos?

La ira estalló dentro de él.

—Me conoces mejor que eso, Bella. —Mantuvo su mandíbula tensa, su tono de voz bajo—. Nada importa tanto como mantenerte segura.

—Pero sólo en tus términos —indicó, furiosa, haciéndole detenerse—. Tus términos y tus reglas. Bien, sabes que Edward, tus reglas apestan. Quizás necesite decidir si jugar tu juego vale el riesgo de mi corazón y mi seguridad.


	8. Chapter VII

Capítulo 7

Miraba mientras el Nauti Buoy entraba en su amarradero, cincuenta pies brillando bajo la luna de verano, las luces le daban a la embarcación un suave y romántico aspecto. Cuanto había soñado con tener tal embarcación, un lugar que podía utilizar para ocultarse, para llevar a sus buenas chicas y cumplir las promesas que les había hecho.

Pensó que había elegido tan sabiamente. Sus chicas perfectas, puras de corazón y por naturaleza, y ellas le amaban. Él era su amor, pero le había llevado tanto encontrar a la única que quería todo el tiempo. La buena chica perfecta. De naturaleza tan dulce y pura, nunca ensuciada ella misma o su buen nombre. A pesar de su hermano.

Apretó los puños ante el pensamiento del hermano. Él era depravado, pervertido e iba a mancharla. Edward Cullen iba a avergonzar a Bella y lo sabía. Los había visto hoy, en la tienda, sus manos sobre ella, sus ojos barriéndola como si le perteneciera.

Edward no la poseía. Ella pertenecía al hombre que la había amado, que la había respetado. Y ella iba a amarle. Justo como las otras. Ellas no habían amado a nadie más. Las vigilaba a veces, asegurándose de que no permitían que nadie más tocara lo que le pertenecía. A veces las llamaba, recordándoles a quien estaban esperando. Habían prometido esperarle hasta que encontrara a su verdadero amor.

Bella podía ser su amor verdadero. Pensaba que lo era. Hasta que Edward volvió a casa.

Los Chicos Traviesos. Eran depravados. Pervertidos. Pero ellos nunca habían tonteado con buenas chicas. Habían dejado a las perfectas solas, siempre prefiriendo a las golfas, las pequeñas putas dispuestas a abrir las piernas no solo para ellos sino a veces para los tres a la vez. Compartían a sus mujeres todo el tiempo, mirando y oyendo sus chillidos desagradables mientras rogaban por más.

Apretó los puños, sus tripas enrollándose con una sospecha enferma. Edward se había llevado a Bella en la casa flotante. Nunca lo había hecho antes. En el pasado, siempre había estado con ella y con sus amigos, nunca solo.

Se sacudió con el temor de que el bastardo la hubiera manchado. No podía permitir que sucediera. Bella era dulce y limpia, nunca había sido manchada por la semilla de otro hombre, por la posesión de otro sobre ella.

Aunque había chillado por él cuándo la tocó. No tuvo tiempo de oírla rogar por el, o por oír su promesa de permanecerle fiel. Tan pronto como hubo intentado poseerla, ese gran pueblerino tonto que visitaba a la puta de su novia había empezado a gritar fuera de la puerta. No podía ser atrapado. Su dulce Bella no podía ser vista con un hombre en su cama. Arruinaría su reputación y no estaría limpia nunca más. Su reputación significaba todo.

El bastardo de Edward. Edward Cullen pensaba que él era perfecto, pensaba que todas las chicas eran suyas. Iba a herir a la dulce Bella, su hermana. Ella era su hermana, era su responsabilidad no tocarla. Las hermanas no deberían ser tocadas, su padre se lo había advertido.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras Bella bajaba del barco y saltaba al estrecho muelle flotante. Estaba enojada. Lo podía ver en su cara, en el conjunto tieso de su cuerpo bajo las luces brillantes del muelle.

Dijo algo mientras Edward cerraba las puertas, haciendo que el hombre se tensara, girando hacia ella lentamente. No le gustó la sonrisa que Edward le dio. Era carnal. Sucia.

Miró como se alejaba del otro hombre, su ropa floja, recatada, ocultando el cuerpo que le pertenecía solo a él. Cuan perfecta era ella. Su buena chica. Tenía que terminar su reclamo sobre ella. Tenía que cerciorarse de que le pertenecía. No a Edward. Nunca a Edward y a sus pervertidos amigos.

Los ojos se le humedecieron ante el pensamiento de ellos tocándola, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras el dolor rabiaba dentro de su alma. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Dolía tanto verla con él, saber lo qué Edward le haría a la preciosa chica. Su buena, pequeña y dulce chica. Rabiaba de angustia, Edward Cullen la destruiría. Tenía que alejarla de Edward.

Miró como Edward la acompañaba al coche. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, aunque estuviera enojada. Edward estaba parado demasiado cerca. Se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Ella desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió, entonces Edward la tocó. _No la toques_. Apretó los puños, sorbiendo miserablemente, luchando contra las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Edward no la debería estar tocando.

Pero lo hacia. El depravado bastardo le tocaba el pelo, la mejilla, sonriéndole. La rabia irrumpió en su cabeza, llenando su visión con una neblina roja mientras miraba otro movimiento de las sombras del muelle. Emmet. El bastardo ni siquiera era su nombre verdadero —utilizaba el apodo del animal que era.

Bella se sobresaltó mientras el otro hombre les llamaba, destelló a Edward una mirada furiosa, luego subió al coche. La portezuela del coche se cerró y en unos segundos salía del parking. Regresaba a casa. Pero no estaría yendo sola. Edward iría también. Vivía en la casa con ella. Su dormitorio estaría cerca del suyo, él la podría oír, olerla, quizá tocarla mientras dormía.

Oh Dios, no dejes que la toque, rezó. No le permitas ensuciar a la buna chica. Ella era su buena chica. Y ella sería su amor perfecto.

Bella refrenó forzosamente la ira que le latía en la sangre mientras desatrancaba la puerta principal y daba un paso adelante por la entrada del hogar de su madre y de su padrastro. Golpeó el código de seguridad, dándole la espalda a Edward mientras él entraba con ella y luego cerró y bloqueó la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Ya era hora de que vosotros dos encontrarais el camino a casa. —Carlisle dio un paso en la entrada, Marie siguiéndolo cerca.

Bella aspiró profundamente antes de girarse a ellos, pegando una sonrisa en su cara mientras se encontraba con sus miradas preocupadas.

—Edward tiene el hábito de hacer el amor en el camino de vuelta a los muelles. —Mantuvo su voz lisa y tranquila—. Sabéis como es.

Ellos no estaban convencidos.

—Es una mentirosa malísima, ¿verdad? —Edward arrastró las palabras, su barítono profundo todavía enviaba temblores por su espina dorsal a pesar de la ira.

Le echó un vistazo. Los pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, las largas piernas tiesas y derechas mientras sonreía con abierta diversión a los padres. Ella tomó un profundo aliento.

—Me voy a la cama. —Sonrió tiesamente—. Edward puede ser un tonto por él mismo. No me siento a gusto tratando con ello.

Se movió por las escaleras, agarrando la balaustrada con la mano cuando el teléfono sonó. Apretó los dientes mientras se movía, descolgando de un tirón el teléfono antes de que Edward o Carlisle lo pudieran alcanzar, mirándoles fijamente, furiosamente mientras lo llevaba a la oreja.

—Bella, no. —La voz Edward fue un gruñido enfurecido.

—Hola. —Ella podía tratar con ello. Era hora de saber lo que se estaba diciendo, más que ocultarse. ¿Qué había impulsado a Edward tan determinado a utilizarla para empujar a ese bastardo?

—Te gustó, Bella. Yo no te manché. Todavía eres preciosa, pura. Eres mi buena chica. —El siseo hizo que su estómago pesara. Miró fijamente al pecho de Edward, sintiendo rabia, temor y un impulso arrollador y repentino de cometer asesinato alzándose dentro de ella—. No le dejes tocarte, mi buena chica. Es tu hermano. Tú eres mi amor. Finalmente te encontré, mi pequeño dulce amor… ¿Eres mi amor? —susurró él.

El dolor se retorció dentro de ella mientras sentía el pene golpeando en su trasero, su cuerpo sosteniéndola abajo, el olor a alcohol y el látex de los guantes que le cubrían las manos llenándole la nariz. Estaba chillando, luchando, sintiendo el comienzo de la dolorosa penetración mientras apartaba la mordaza de los labios y gritaba.

—Eres mi amor, Bella. No le dejes tocarte. No le dejes ensuciar a mi buena chica…

—Que te jodan —pronunció claramente, oyendo su grito, un quejido doloroso de loca rabia antes de colgar de golpe el teléfono en el soporte. Miró fijamente a su madre, a Carlisle y a Edward—. ¿Con qué frecuencia llama? —Ella había evitado el teléfono, sabiendo que las llamadas venían, pensando que pararían. Finalmente él tendría que irse.

Su madre agarró la mano de Carlisle con ambas manos, sus ojos azul grisáceos llenos de temor.

—A menudo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia? —Ella había estado ocultándose, tratando de olvidar, tratando de superar las pesadillas que venían para encarar lo que había pasado, el miedo y la impotencia.

—Por lo menos unas pocas al día —contestó su madre por último.

—Esme. —El tono de Edward advertía.

—Antony, déjala encararlo —dijo bruscamente—. Si quisiera continuar ocultándose no preguntaría. Es una mujer crecida, déjala tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Sí, Antony. —Bella permitió que los labios se curvaran en una furiosa parodia de una sonrisa, ridícula, desafiante—. ¡Cállate!

Él arqueó la ceja lentamente.

—Llama por lo menos tres o cuatro veces, a veces más. —Los ojos de su madre eran compasivos, llenos de dolor—. El contestador en nuestro dormitorio las recoge, al igual que el identificador de llamadas. Siempre son hechas desde teléfonos públicos, y nunca rastreables. Le damos las cintas al sheriff una vez a la semana así como una lista de los números que aparecen en el identificador, si aparece. A veces el número no aparece en absoluto. El sheriff tiene a sus ayudantes rastreándolas pero aún no han tenido suerte.

—Siempre dice… —Tragó apretadamente—. ¿Lo que hizo?

—Bella, maldita sea, es suficiente —gruñó Edward—. ¿Qué importa lo que él dice?

Ella miró fijamente a su madre. Esme asintió lentamente, su mirada llenándose de lágrimas mientras Bella sentía su expresión retorcerse con temor y dolor.

—Voy a la cama. —No podía estar allí más tiempo, no podía soportar el conocimiento en sus caras, el recuerdo de la vergüenza y el dolor que su propia tontería le había traído.

Corrió escaleras arriba, temiendo que Edward la siguiera, agradecida de que no lo hiciera. Cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, echó el cerrojo antes de andar hasta la ventana y cerrar las pesadas cortinas de un tirón.

—Ruégame por ello —le jadeó en la oreja, sujetándola—. Eres mi buena chica, Bella. Eres mía, está bien dejarme entrar. Déjame…

Ella sacudió la cabeza, jadeando por aire mientras empujaba los dedos por el pelo, luchando contra los sollozos que querían construirse en su garganta.

¿Por qué no la podía dejar sola? Había dejado a las otras chicas solas la mayor parte, llamando solo un par de veces para burlarse. No las llamaba diariamente. No las atormentaba. No las hacia recordar. Bella había preguntado específicamente al ayudante del sheriff a cargo de la investigación si las otras mujeres estaban siendo acosadas. ¿Por qué la acosaba él?

Pero ella había sido en esencia, como Edward había dicho, la única que escapó. Había escapado de la violación completa, sufriendo sólo algunos cortes hechos para debilitarla, y un terror que todavía la despertaba con un grito en los labios.

No llevaba las ropas que solía usar porque las marcas todavía estaban allí. Los pantalones cortos y los tops quizás revelarían las cicatrices blancas casi imperceptibles que todavía estropeaban sus brazos, hombros y piernas. La desnudez revelaría las de sus nalgas. Las rajas más profundas habían sido hechas allí mientras la sujetaba, cortando sus bragas.

Su madre juraba que no eran perceptibles. Pero para Bella, lo eran.

Todavía recordaba la sensación de ese cuchillo mordiéndola. Muy afilado, cortando la piel mientras un dolor frío pasaba como un rayo por su sistema nervioso y la sensación de la sangre caliente mientras empezaba a manar de las heridas. El médico le había asegurado que dentro de unos pocos años se habrían ido enteramente. Se preguntó si los recuerdos se desvanecerían también.

Anduvo por cuarto oscuro hasta ancho sillón reclinable en la pared distante, bajo la lámpara de pie que usaba para leer. Desplomándose, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza en las manos. Las llamadas venían con más frecuencia que cuando había preguntado la última vez. Se estaba volviendo más peligroso, lo sabía. Lo presentía. No necesitaba los argumentos de Edward de antes para comprender que él estaba centrado en ella porque no había terminado con ella la noche en que trató de violarla. Estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de que la amaba. Que ella le amaba. Que ella quería de algún modo ser suya.

Sintió un tirón en el estómago ante el pensamiento de ello incluso mientras la ira empezaba a arder dentro de ella. El temor era abrumador a veces, el recuerdo del dolor, y la certeza de que iba a morir, la comían viva. Hasta esa noche no tenia la certeza sobre lo que quería. Conocía a Edward, sabía de sus juegos de sexo, conocía a la criatura sexual y carnal que había llegado a ser. Había oído historias de su erotismo exuberante durante años. Y había visto como les miraban las mujeres. La envidia, el hambre furtiva y la lujuria vergonzosa que corrían por sus ojos siempre que los tres hombres estaban cerca.

No era como si no soñara sobre ello. Se puso de pie de un salto, andando por el oscuro cuarto. Fantaseaba sobre ello. Con el paso de los años ella se había despertado más noches de las que podía contar, sudando, estirándose por un toque, una liberación que nunca venía. Pero en esos sueños, era siempre Edward solo. Ellos no se habían reflejado en sus fantasías o en la excitación carnal que sentía ante el pensamiento de los juegos sexuales en los que sabía que Edward tomaba parte con sus primos.

—Me está volviendo loca —murmuró mientras caminaba de un lado del dormitorio al otro.

Como si el hecho de que la estuviera volviendo loca fuera algo nuevo. Había estado haciéndolo desde hacia más de cuatro años. Desde el primer día en que lo conoció, desde el momento en que el Edward de quince años la había recogido de donde el matón la había empujado al suelo, ella lo había amado.

Sus ojos habían sido solemnes, intensos, su voz apacible mientras comprobaba sus rodillas despellejadas. Luego le había dado palmaditas en el hombro y dejado al cuidado de Emmet y Jasper mientras iba detrás de los chicos que le habían robado los lazos de su largo cabello.

En aquella época su madre había economizado para comprar a Bella los bonitos, femeninos pequeños tesoros que amaba tanto. Los pequeños libros de bolsillo, los bonitos zapatos, aunque fueran de segunda mano, y los lazos del pelo.

No había pasado mucho antes de que volviera con sus lazos en la mano. Él había tomado el pequeño cepillo que ella había sacado de la mochila y le había cepillado el pelo y puesto los lazos en su lugar. Habían estado torcidos, pero no le había importado porque Edward los había puesto allí.

A partir de aquel día, por lo menos uno de los chicos, generalmente todos, estaban en el parque por las tardes jugando al baloncesto cuando Bella iba a jugar. Mientras su madre daba clases privadas después de la escuela, Bella había sido vigilada. Dos años después, Carlisle y Esme se habían casado pero Edward ya había establecido el tono de cómo ella iba a ser tratada. Nadie hería a Bella. Era sencillo. Y si cualquiera se atrevía, pagaban, de una manera o de otra.

Los pasados ocho años habían sido miserables con él fuera. Con visitas sólo ocasionales, las raras hojas que él había escrito nunca fueron suficientes para llenar los vacíos que su ausencia dejó. Y siempre había soñado con él. Aferrada al pensamiento de él. Y cuando maduró, se había enamorado de él.

Y estaba cansada de soñar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se movió al vestidor. Descolgó una de sus largas batas sin mangas con las que dormía y se dirigió a la ducha. Una ducha fría quizás, pensaba mientras ajustaba el agua. Si no sacaba de su cabeza el recuerdo de su beso, su excitación, se volvería loca.

Pero incluso el agua fría no hacia nada para tranquilizar la idea que él había plantado en su cabeza antes. Estaba furiosa de que él jugara esos juegos para atraer al acechador, pero era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de que no estaba a salvo. Él podría golpear en cualquier momento, y un día, podría tener suerte.

Se secó el pelo, mirando fijamente las cicatrices blancas delgadas en los hombros y en la parte superior de los brazos. Había cuatro en uno, tres en el otro. Se mostraban claramente en la luz brillante del cuarto de baño, la bata azul oscuro acentuaba las marcas.

A veces juraba que podía sentir las de sus nalgas.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba del espejo, moviéndose hacia el dormitorio, estirando la mano para apagar la luz. Se detuvo en el interruptor, estrechando los ojos ante la vista de lo que encontró.

Edward también se había duchado obviamente. Vestido con un chándal gris, estaba apoyado contra las almohadas, esperándola, un ceño le arrugaba su guapa cara.

—Esa expresión congelada en tu cara y aterrorizarás a los niños pequeños en las calles —le informó mientras apagaba la luz y andaba por dormitorio.

—No te dejaré sola por la noche, Bella…

—Las ventanas estaba cerradas y también la puerta —le informó mientras se quedaba de pie a un lado de la cama, los brazos cruzados sobre los pechos.

—Y entré por la puerta de todos modos.

Ella inhaló lentamente, deslizando su mirada a la puerta ensombrecida mientras Edward se estiraba y encendía la lámpara de la mesita a su lado.

La cerradura estaba en la posición parada, todavía cerrada.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Se volvió hacia él, fingiendo ignorar el hecho de que fuera deliciosamente atractivo mientras yacía en el edredón de flores de su cama.

—Es pan comido —gruñó—. Las cerraduras de la ventana no son mucho más difíciles de soltar. Hasta que pueda traer a un contratista aquí para añadir seguridad, estás pegada a mí.

Su expresión era determinada, terca. Era fácil decir cuándo Edward se había decidido y se negaba a cambiarlo. Su expresión era completamente suave y los ojos verde mar se volvían tan fríos como los mares árticos.

—Bien. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Tú duermes aquí y yo dormiré en tu cama. Ningún problema. —Se movió hacia la puerta.

—Abre esa puerta, Bella, y tu madre y mi padre serán arrastrados a este pequeño desacuerdo que tenemos. ¿Es eso realmente lo que deseas?

Maldición.

Se paró a medio camino a la puerta antes de volverse hacia él.

—¿Qué camino tomarían? —Abrió mucho los ojos, con una burlona inocencia—. ¿Ahora yo me pregunto qué pensarán ellos de la pequeña propuesta que me hiciste más temprano?

Él inclinó la cabeza, los ojos brillando con lujuria, con divertida hambre.

—Papa probablemente echaría mi trasero de casa —gruñó afablemente—. ¿Es eso lo que deseas realmente?

Ella giró lejos de él, refrenando el impulso de patear su culo ella misma. Tenía razón. Carlisle probablemente le despellejaría si conociera alguna vez la propuesta de su hijo.

No era que ella no lo hubiera esperado. Lo hacía. Lo había esperado. ¿Cómo era eso? Ella había esperado realmente el día en que Edward volviera e hiciera buena la promesa que su beso había hecho hacía cuatro años.

Y había sabido que si lo hacia, la posibilidad de solo tal propuesta vendría. Había estado lista para ello. Preparada para ello. Lo qué no había esperado era la intención a sangre fría que él tenía de utilizarla para agarrar a su violador. Como si el acto ya no tuviera nada que ver con ellos. Como si el deseo, la necesidad y el hambre fueran un medio para un fin y nada más. Era sin sentimientos, sin emoción. Y que Dios la ayudara, siempre que estaba alrededor de Edward, ella no sentía nada más que emoción.

Remolinos de ello. Lava caliente, relámpago de sensaciones que se rizaba sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas, volviendo incluso al aire una caricia contra la carne sensible.

¿Y las emociones? Ah ni siquiera quería ir allí. Excepto que ya estaban allí. Excitación, incertidumbre, temor a lo desconocido y temor de perder el sueño ante la realidad.

Él le estaba pidiendo que eligiera. Ella había querido ser seducida.

Se giró otra vez a él, tomando una lenta, profunda respiración, levantando la cabeza mientras fijamente al seguro, frío semblante que él presentaba ante ella.

—Sal de mi dormitorio. —Cruzó los brazos sobre los senos, apretando los labios mientras le miraba—. No soy uno de los juguetes de los Chicos Traviesos. Y no estoy de humor para juegos. Ni los tuyos ni los de nadie más.

Miró el destello de sorpresa en sus ojos justo un segundo. Por primera vez en todos los años que lo había conocido, nunca lo había sorprendido, hasta ahora.

Con una ondulación de músculos, se movió en la cama, su mirada nunca dejando la de ella mientras se levantaba, se ponía de pie y andaba alrededor de la cama.

Estaba excitado. La longitud gruesa de su erección tensaba los pantalones, atraía a sus ojos y le hacia la boca agua. Había fantaseado sobre esa erección. Sobre todas las cosas que una mujer podía hacer con tal pedazo de carne.

Permitió que los ojos se demoraran en la prueba de esa excitación antes de levantarlos a los suyos otra vez. Estaba cerca. Tan cerca que podía oler su olor limpio y masculino. El jabón y el calor de un macho excitado.

Se quedó quieta de pie mientras él andaba a su alrededor acechándola, los movimientos deliberados, depredadores. De repente, ya no estaba relajado, el pacientemente divertido Edward que siempre había conocido. Ella podía sentir el propósito, la intención masculina que manaba de él.

El aliento se le atascó mientras él se detenía detrás de ella, levantaba la mano para permitir que los dedos le apartaran el pelo sobre el hombro, para desnudar la concha de su oreja.

—Eres mía. —Ella saltó ante su respuesta susurrada—. Y, nena, quiero jugar. —Pasó las manos por sus brazos, creando una fricción de calor mientras ella sentía los labios en los hombros—. Adivino que eso te hace mi compañera de juegos, no mi juguete.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon un segundo antes de que se soltara de un tirón, volviéndose hacia él furiosamente.

—No lo creo. —Le dio una sonrisa tensa y enojada. La estúpida confianza masculina, ella echaba humo.

Él inclinó la cabeza, los principios de una sonrisa retorciéndose en las comisuras de los labios.

—Te podría convencer.

Sin duda.

Ella bufó como si no fuera posible. Desafortunadamente, él probablemente la podría convencer, pero ¿al costó de su alma?

—Vamos, vete a tu propia cama, Edward. No me haga hacer una escena. Carlisle no lo querría. —Caminó hacia la suya, apartando las mantas y moviéndose hacia el consuelo del colchón, ignorándolo como si él no importara—. Buenas noches.

Él rió entre dientes, el sonido atravesando el cuarto, el perezoso humor del animal sexual que ella sabía que era. Le miró, luchando por controlar la respiración, la excitación y la adrenalina que surgían a través de ella.

—Has cambiado —murmuró él mientras andaba hacia el otro lado de la cama, mirándola a ella fijamente, excitado, determinado.

—No he cambiado en absoluto, Edward. —Tiró las mantas hasta la cintura mientras se sentaba contra las almohadas—. Quizás nunca me conociste realmente. —Levantó las cejas con énfasis—. Eso es siempre una posibilidad.

—Disfrutaste despertándote conmigo —acusó—. No quieres echarme.

Eso era pan comido. No, ella no quería echarlo. Quería curvarse contra él y dormir sin miedo como había hecho la noche antes y despertar tan caliente y protegida como lo había hecho esa mañana.

Levantó el mentón, negándose a contestarle, luchando por sostener su astuta mirada mientras él la miraba bajo el velo de sus pestañas gruesas y negras.

—Ve a jugar con otra persona. —Quizás tuviera que matarlo si lo intentaba—. No estoy interesada en los juegos.

—¿Y piensas que esto es un juego? —Él le frunció el ceño, las manos apoyadas en las poderosas caderas mientras sus ojos comenzaban a hervir a fuego lento con irritación.

—Pienso que lo es para ti —le contestó en tono pesimista—. Y yo no soy un juego. No juegues conmigo, Edward. Ni ahora, ni nunca.


	9. Chapter VIII

Capítulo 8

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniéndose con los musculosos brazos en el colchón mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Bella luchó contra la necesidad de alejar la mirada, para negar el asidero que tenía en ella. No había escapatoria. La hipnotizaba, la hacia sentirse hambrienta, la hacía necesitar.

—No estoy asustada de ti, Edward —intentó sonreírle burlonamente—. No intentes intimidarme.

—Si no te gustan los juegos, entonces no juegues. —Su voz era peligrosamente suave, advirtiendo—. Si deseas algo de mí, entonces dime lo que deseas.

Los dientes se apretaron con ira.

—Bien —dijo bruscamente—. Te quiero fuera de mi dormitorio y fuera de mi vista. Vete. —Hizo un movimiento para ahuyentarlo con la mano, luego lo miró fijamente asombrada mientras la mano se movió rápidamente capturándole la muñeca.

El corazón le saltó en la garganta cuando él atrajo los dedos a su boca, los frotó contra la aspereza de terciopelo de los labios antes de abrirlos y lamer las puntas con un golpecito sutil de la lengua.

Estaba indefensa. El mudo golpe por la completa sensualidad de mirarlo acariciando nada mas que las puntas de los dedos. Sintiendo el calor de sus labios, el calor parpadeante de su lengua, el sensual pellizco de sus dientes.

Cada acaricia enviaba llamas de calor explotando con sensual devastación a través de su cuerpo. Los pezones estaban tan duros, los nervios allí tan sensibilizados que estaban enviando llamaradas de respuesta directamente a su matriz, convulsionándola con un puñetazo erótico de placer. La sensación enviaba humedad caliente de su vagina.

—Edward… —Ella se horrorizó del quejido en su voz, de su incapacidad de apartarse de él.

El se acercó más. Arrodillándose en la cama, todavía sosteniendo la mano, la empujó hacia él hasta que estuvo de rodillas ante él.

La tomó de la otra muñeca, colocando las palmas contra el pecho antes de que sus manos le acariciaran los brazos, bajaron por la espalda hasta las caderas. Ella temblaba, estremeciéndose ante la ligera caricia, podía haber sido más firme, podía haber sido más destructiva. En vez de eso, era sutil. Suave. Dándole la oportunidad de separarse, sabiendo que no podía. Que no lo haría.

—Eres mía —susurró otra vez mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Ella le miró fijamente, luchando por respirar, luchando contra los deseos que rabiaban dentro de ella. Estaba indefensa contra su toque, contra el hambre que brillaba en sus ojos.

Así como estaba indefensa contra su beso.

Sus labios cubrieron los suyos, lentamente al principio. Demasiado lentamente, demasiado lentamente. Los acariciaron, la lengua salió brevemente para humedecerlos un segundo antes de que los dientes agarraran la curva inferior, pellizcándola mientras la miraba.

Su respiración se hizo difícil mientras sentía las manos arrugando el material de la bata en las caderas. Lo atrajo hacia arriba lentamente por las caderas, acariciando la carne, desnudándola con sus manos.

—Tranquila —susurró contra sus labios—. Solo siente, Bella. Siénteme. Arde por mí…

Ella sentía el aire fresco acariciando los muslos, luego sus manos contra la carne desnuda, callosas, calientes mientras los labios se inclinaban sobre ella y le robaban la mente con su beso.

Profundos, embriagadores besos. El placer rompió por su sistema, consumiéndola hasta el punto de que el conocimiento de que estaba siendo bajada, colocada bajo él apenas se registró en su mente. Todo lo que conocía era el placer. La sensación de su duro cuerpo sobre ella, sus manos acariciándole los desnudos muslos, las caderas, luego trabajando en los diminutos botones del corpiño mientras sus besos la embelesaban.

Se ahogaba en él. El sabor de él. Su toque. Los débiles sonidos masculinos de hambre y placer mientras empezaba a tocarle. Necesitaba tocarle. Sumergirse en cada sensual sensación que pudiera consumir. Su sistema nervioso se amotinaba con los caóticos impulsos que lo atravesaban. El aire a su alrededor se calentaba, húmedo con la desesperación que infundía cada beso, cada toque.

—Dios, sabes dulce. —Sus labios se apartaron, su respiración pesada, difícil mientras se movía hacia el cuello de ella.

Ella inclinó el cuello, anhelando aire mientras sentía el rastrillar de sus dientes por la columna sensible, luego sintió la ráfaga de aire fresco sobre los senos desnudos.

Mientras él levantaba la cabeza, ella abrió los ojos, mirándo fijamente con aturdida fascinación como la mirada de él caía a sus senos. Él había separado las orillas desabrochadas de su bata, mostrando los montículos de sus senos hinchados y duramente excitados.

La expresión en su cara era de pura y carnal hambre. Los ojos de párpados pesados, los labios húmedos e hinchados de sus besos, los pómulos enrojecidos.

Como si estuviera suspendido entre el sueño y la realidad, ella le miró bajar la cabeza, los ojos ensanchándose, un gemido estrangulado que salía de sus labios mientras la lengua le cubría un pezón puntiagudo, excitado.

La reacción se disparó por ella, dando un tirón a su cuerpo mientras sus manos se apretaron en su cuello, arqueándose. Esto era el cielo. Era el éxtasis. El mayor placer que había conocido en su vida.

La lengua golpeó en el duro punto mientras chupaba la carne repleta de nervios en su boca, atrayéndola profundamente, creando una sensación de placer-dolor que tuvo un grito asustado saliéndole de los labios.

Los labios de él cubrieron inmediatamente los suyos, silenciando los excitados gritos mientras sus dedos reemplazaban la boca. Pellizcando las puntas tiernas, haciéndola retorcerse bajo él mientras luchaba por acercarse, por calmar el dolor ardiente entre los muslos.

—Shh. Tranquila. —Su gemido fue susurrado contra los labios, su voz oscura, desesperada—. Maldición, Bella. No te puedo tomar aquí. Papa me matará.

—Yo te mataré si no lo haces. —El pecho se apretó contra los senos, raspó sus pezones mientras ella luchaba por respirar—. No pares, Edward, por favor.

La mano le bajó por el muslo, los dedos cerca, tan cerca de donde ella los necesitaba. Le miró implorantemente, sintiendo su vagina ondular de necesidad, los músculos apretando en la desesperación.

—Si te tomo, chillarás —susurro, los ojos oscureciéndose, una lujuria hambrienta llenando su expresión—. Quiero oír cada grito que deje tus labios, Bella. Cada chillido mientras te corres a mí alrededor. No puedo hacer eso aquí. No podemos hacer eso aquí. Lo sabes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, un quejido débil escapando de sus labios.

—He esperado demasiado tiempo, Edward.

—Shh. —Su beso fue apacible y también demasiado corto mientras movía despacio la bata sobre sus muslos y luego le cubría los senos una vez más—. Mañana. Saldremos en el barco —murmuro, empujándole pelo atrás antes de moverse lentamente a su lado y empujarla a sus brazos.

Ella colocó la cabeza contra su pecho, luchando para regular su respiración, por liberarse de la espiral interminable de calor a donde él la había tirado.

—Eso no fue justo —susurró ella mientras él levantaba la sábana sobre ellos—. Se supone que estás durmiendo en tu propia cama.

Ella estaba demasiado débil para hacerle moverse ahora, demasiado desesperada por su toque, cualquier toque, para forzarlo fuera de su cama.

—A dormir. —Sus brazos se contrajeron alrededor de ella—. Estaría luchando contra las sombras si durmiera lejos de ti, Bella. Déjame sostenerte. Saber que estás bien.

Ella presionó los labios contra su pecho.

—No fue tu culpa, Edward —le dijo suavemente, preguntándose por el borde de remordimiento que oía en su voz.

Él estaba silencioso, pero sus manos todavía la acariciaban, calmando ahora, donde segundos antes habían estado excitando.

—Solo déjame sostenerte —repitió—. Duerme a mi lado, Bella. Discutiremos el resto mas tarde.

—¿Quieres que duerma? —Suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Edward, nunca voy a dormir con tu erección pinchándome el vientre toda la noche.

—Seguro que puedes —se rió en la oreja—. Necesitas descansar, nena. Porque mañana por la noche, apostaría a que no vas a conseguir dormir en absoluto.

Se calló entonces, yaciendo a su lado, sintiendo sus brazos rodearla, protegiéndola. Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había vivido y respirado por el día en que Edward volviera y la viera como más que una niña molesta. Que la viera como una mujer, como su mujer. Y aquí estaba él, preparado para reclamarla, y ella estaba luchando contra ello, contra él. ¿O estaba luchando contra sí misma?

—Esto no es un juego, Bella. —Su voz era suave, rodeándola, haciendo que los párpados revolotearan con placer mientras acariciaba sus sentidos—. Soy mortalmente serio acerca de esto. Acerca de nosotros. No bromeaba cuando dije que eras mía. Volví a casa para reclamarte, si eso es lo que todavía deseaba.

—Quizá no funciona así, Edward. —¿O lo hacía?—. Te deseo hasta que no puedo pensar, no puedo respirar. Pero eres diferente ahora.

—No soy más diferente de lo que lo he sido jamás y lo sabes. —Su voz se endureció—. No te gusta el hecho de que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerte. Deseas todo atado con rosas y promesas dulces. Te puedo dar eso, hasta un punto. Pero no ignoraré el peligro. Y tienes que aceptar eso. Habrá que tener cuidado.

No estaba enfadado, no estaba tratando de convencerla. Le estaba contando.

—Hablas de utilizarme. A mí y lo que sea que compartimos entre nosotros sexualmente, ostentándolo delante de él para provocarlo. —Eso la aterrorizaba más de que quería admitir.

—Es la manera más rápida de terminar esto.

—Quizá la manera más rápida no sea siempre la mejor. —No sabía si quería dar este paso, si quería forzar la mano de un loco.

—O quizá piensas que puedes ocultar lo que sea que esta relación traiga. —Su voz se endureció—. ¿Crees que eso es posible, Bella? Si haces la elección de sumergirte en todo lo que puedo darte, o no, no hay diferencia. Todos creerán que lo estás. Él creerá que lo estás. Mi plan solo lo hará enloquecer más rápido, eso es todo. Pero sin embargo lo jugaremos, tú eliges.

No le gustó la manera fácil y práctica en que él dijo eso. Ella podía sentir un "pero" ahí adentro en algún lugar, solo tenía que encontrarlo.

—Podrías haber intentado por lo menos ocultar esa parte de tu vida sexual al mundo —suspiró finalmente con un borde de irritación.

—¿Por qué? —Él sonaba verdaderamente curioso ahora—. Bella, yo soy quién soy. No oculto eso, de nadie. No lo ostento. No lo anuncio. Otros lo hacen. Lo que suceda entre tú y yo espero que permanecerá entre tú y yo. Tú no te anuncias, y no anunciarás nuestra relación. ¿Por qué debemos prescindir de algo que quizás disfrutemos a causa de lo que otros sospechan, o piensan?

Odiaba cuando empujaba con la lógica sus argumentos contra ella. Siempre había hecho eso.

—Porque estoy asustada —susurró, alejándose para sentarse a un lado de la cama.

Bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente la alfombra a los pies, tratando de reconciliar cosas dentro de ella misma que nunca había pensado que tendría que encarar. Pensaba que Edward la seduciría en lo que él deseaba de ella, no había esperado tener que hacer la elección. No había esperado tener que arriesgar no solo su propia vida, sino también el estar con él.

—¿De mí?

—De mi misma. De lo que podría suceder. —Movió los pies, paseando lejos de la cama mientras se frotaba los brazos ante el estremecimiento que la recorrió—. Hablas de empujar a alguien que no está cuerdo. Y al mismo instante… —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Te estoy pidiendo que tomes una decisión —terminó por ella—. No acerca de tu seguridad sino acerca de algo mucho más importante para ti. Tu sexualidad.

—Todavía soy virgen. —Su risa fue autoburlona—. Esperaba algo un poco más romántico, Edward.

—Y merecías algo mucho más romántico, Bella. —Suspiró—. Pero atrapar a ese acechador es más importante que el romance. Y no jugaré juegos contigo. Desde el principio, no estaremos solos. Si no sucede para ti con Emmet y Jasper, entonces tenemos que dar por lo menos la impresión de ello. No podemos permitir que este tipo nos coja desprevenidos, no puedo permitirle herirte otra vez, porque Dios es mi testigo, mi cordura no sobrevivirá, Bella.

—¡Dios! —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, girando, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que no estaba insultada, ni ofendida ni furiosa—. ¿No hablas de un antiguo trato, verdad? —Siguió dándole la espalda, manteniendo su expresión oculta.

—No. No lo hago.

Los rumores habían comenzado cuando eran adolescentes. Tres jóvenes, jóvenes dioses con un carisma y sexualidad que había sido la caída de un divorciado local. Había empezado entonces, a una edad que ninguno de los tres hombres revelaría. Demasiado joven, reconoció Edward Pero maldición, había hecho calor ese verano, y no solo por el sol. Loren Barnes había sido una tranquila, matrona de escuela regañona por fuera, pero por dentro había sido mas caliente que los fuegos artificiales de julio.

Había tomado a tres chicos vírgenes inseguros y, en unos pocos cortos meses, les enseñó a ser buenos hombres antes de tiempo. Todos juntos. De repente. Un cuerpo femenino suave, su aprobación y gritos de placer penetrando en sus mentes nubladas por la lujuria mientras tomaban sus lecciones y la conducían al borde de la pasión con ellos.

Les enseñó cómo enamorar, cómo excitar, cómo halagar, como conducir sutilmente a una mujer loca y ponerla tan mojada que la esencia resbaladiza de ella empaparía sus muslos. Les había enseñado cuánto más placer podrían reunir juntos que solos. Y para los chicos Cullen, eso fue todo lo que fue.

Las mujeres eran tesoros, regalos preciosos de excitación interminable, carne dulcemente aspirada y motivos misteriosos. Ellas eran un desafío y un consuelo, un bálsamo para el alma y una aventura como nada más que el hombre hubiera creado jamás. Ellas eran infinitamente fuertes, y más infinitamente vulnerables. Emmet, Jasper y Edward se habían dado cuenta años antes que solos no podrían dar el placer que podían juntos, pero también, que no podrían protegerse también.

Irónicamente, fue Bella quien les enseñó esa lección. Siendo niña, mantenerse al ritmo con ella había sido prácticamente imposible para sólo uno de ellos. Les tomó a los tres mantenerla segura, mantenerla feliz mientras crecía. Vigilando a los matones que les gustaba escogerla porque era pobre, porque era tan bonita como un cuadro y dulcemente apacible. Y la querían mantener así.

También era impulsiva, desafiante y lista como un látigo. No había habido nada sexual implicado. Ella les divertía, les hacía reír, y les desafiaba a seguir su ritmo con una sed inocente por la vida y la aventura que atraía a los adolescentes. Después de que su madre se casara con Carlisle, ella fue entonces "familia", también.

Cuando creció, como ellos crecieron, las cosas habían cambiado lentamente para todos. Cuatro años antes había llegado a un punto crítico. Ella acaba de cumplir veinte, más caliente que los fuegos artificiales y tan tentadores como un pecado. Los tres habían estado un poco demasiado borrachos, un poco demasiado salvajes esa noche. Y ella había estado allí.

—Decide, Edward. Si no pones tu reclamo en ella, uno de nosotros lo va a hacer. —Los ojos de Jasper la habían seguido mientras ella se reía y bailaba bajo la brillantez de una luna llena de verano durante la fiesta.

—Ella es todavía demasiado joven. —Había negado la necesidad, así como el desafío.

—Mantener a los chicos locales lejos de su trasero se está volviendo más difícil —había murmurado Emmet—. Estoy cansado de magullarme los nudillos en sus gruesos cráneos. Decide. Si no piensas mantenerla, uno de nosotros lo hará.

Él hizo una mueca, terminó su cerveza luego arrugó la lata.

—Ella es jodidamente demasiado joven y los dos lo sabéis —dijo bruscamente—. No está preparada para eso.

—Ella es suficiente mayor para hacer la elección —Jasper había arrastrado las palabras—. Tú vuelves con los Marines y eso está bien. Pero si ella no está dispuesta a esperarte, entonces nosotros tampoco. Reclámala, hombre o uno de nosotros lo hará.

Ella había sido como un fuego en la medianoche. Tuvo que hacerla desear esperarle. Tuvo que asegurar su necesidad por él. Y había hecho eso. Pero al hacerlo, había cimentado su necesidad de ella.

Mientras la sostenía en la oscuridad de la noche, el calor suave de ella apretado contra su pecho, supo que su protesta anterior era la llave de su alma. El romance. Ella necesitaba romance, lo merecía, pero Dios sabía que él no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo romántico. Podía darle placer. Suficiente placer para dejarla gritando en el orgasmo, rogando por más. Pero el corazón de la mujer necesitaba más. Una lección que Loren les había enseñado, pero una que habían olvidado con el paso de los años.

Las mujeres que habían atraído hacia ellos no habían sido unas que necesitaran el romance, ni lo deseaban.

Por primera vez en su vida Edward se sentía impotente. Eliminar la amenaza hacia ella era imprescindible. Y no iba a mentirle. No a Bella. Merecía más que eso.

—No estás dormido. —Su murmullo fue tan suave como un aliento.

—Ni tu tampoco. —Suspiró, conociendo su mente como si hubiera estado corriendo tan rápidamente como la suya.

No habían dicho mucho desde esa pregunta final. Ella había respirado profundamente, le informó que iba a dormir y luego se curvó en sus brazos y apagó las luces. Pero ella no se había dormido más que él.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó por último ella.

El no tenía que preguntar de qué estaba hablando. Era una pregunta que había esperado que no preguntara. Más había sabido que lo haría.

Deslizó la mano de la cadera al estómago, sintiendo que los músculos revoloteaban bajo la palma.

—El placer de un hombre viene de su mujer —susurró—. Porque aprendimos cuánto mejor puede ser para una mujer cuando ninguna parte de su cuerpo es descuidada. Porque aprendimos siendo jóvenes cuántos más fácil es proteger lo que es nuestro cuando trabajamos juntos. Infierno BElla, te podría dar mil razones y ninguna tendría realmente sentido. Porque es quién nosotros somos, lo que somos.

—¿Terminará?

Sabía a donde iba ella, lo que preguntaría finalmente.

—Sólo si lo deseas. Mis necesidades no son más importantes que las tuyas. No será todo el tiempo. No será un "o esto o lo otro".

Ella estuvo silenciosa durante largos momentos. Él cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca ante el conocimiento doloroso de la lata de gusanos que había abierto aquí.

—¿Y cuando ellos encuentran a la mujer que deseen para sí mismos? ¿Qué entonces?

—No es o esto o lo otro —repitió—. No haré nada con lo que no puedas vivir, BElla. Jamás.

—Pero querrás. —Su voz bajó aún más—. Si Emmet o Jasper encuentran a una mujer que deseen para sí mismos, entonces querrías ser una parte de ello, ¿verdad, Edward?

—No más de lo que tu echarías de menos perder una parte de a lo que llegarás a acostumbrarte si es algo de lo que disfrutarás tanto como pienso que lo harás. —No había manera de alentarla, y Dios sabía que él quería.

La sintió estremecerse contra él.

—¿Tocaría a otra mujer?

—Yo nunca haría nada que nos arriesgara. —Eso no era aceptable—. Jamás, Bella. No en este tiempo.

Cuando miró fijamente a la oscuridad, él pensó en su toque, su beso. ¿Podría tocar él a otra mujer? ¿En cualquier tiempo?

—¿Así que sería mi elección?

—Sería tu elección.

—Pero tú todavía querrías. —No era una pregunta.

—No lo sé. —No le podía mentir a ella. No le mentiría, aunque estaba aterrorizado de perderla.

Le acarició el abdomen mientras la sostenía, mientras el silencio llenaba el cuarto una vez más.

—Esto quizás no funcione. —Su voz tembló con un conocimiento de lo que ella quizás estaba mirando—. No sé si puedo hacer eso. No sé si podría manejar tu necesidad de hacerlo.

Él suspiró pesadamente en su cabello, atrayéndola más cerca, sabiendo que podría estar arriesgando ambos corazones con el hambre que lo atormentaba. Era la razón por la que la había dejado cuatro años antes, la razón por la que no podía empezar esta relación con nada menos que la verdad.

—Puedo vivir sin ello —le dijo suavemente—. No sé si podría vivir sin ti, Bella. No ahora. No después de los años he pasado necesitándote. Te daré todo lo que soy, tanto como lo desees. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Ella giró hacia él entonces, sus suaves ojos verdes oscurecidos en la débil luz del cuarto mientras él miraba fijamente su cara en sombras.

—La primera vez…

Él cerró los ojos.

—Como lo desees.

La vinculación venía en tantas maneras. Él habría tenido Emmet y Jasper allí, pero no la empujaría. No la podía empujar. No ahora.

—Los deseas allí.

Él abrió los ojos de repente ante la suave declaración.

—Los deseo allí —afirmó, sabiendo que su seguridad no pedía nada menos. Ignoró la actitud posesiva que rabiaba dentro de él—. Bella, deseo todo para ti, y sé que eso es difícil de comprender. La primera vez, es especial para una mujer. Empieza una vinculación con su amante, una que nunca muere realmente. Es por eso por lo qué nunca he tomado a una virgen, nunca he engañado a una mujer que no sabía la cuenta, hasta ti.

Sintió el temblor que la recorría, el pequeño temblor de temor, o de respuesta, no estaba seguro.

—¿Deseas que yo tenga eso, con ellos? —La incertidumbre en su voz, el borde herido le rompió el corazón.

—Bella, escúchame. —Enmarcó el lado de su cara con la mano, el pulgar acariciándole la mejilla—. No haré una maldita cosa que te herirá o te hará sentir incomoda. Nena, no será bueno para mí, ni para Emmet y Jasper, si no es algo que tu desees con todo dentro de ti. Esta es tu elección. La percepción de ello.

—Pero tú lo deseas —dijo ella violentamente.

—No pongas excusas. —Podía sentirlo dentro de ella entonces, la necesidad de tener la elección, de ser seducida—. No las pondré y no te permitiré que lo hagas tú. Piensa sobre ello, Bella. Decide lo que deseas, lo que necesitas. No soy un niño, y tú me has conocido durante demasiado tiempo para ser capaz de engañarte sobre mí. Has sabido, has querido endulzarlo, fingido que no era real, pero lo sabias. Ahora decide lo que deseas, porque yo no tomaré esa decisión por ti. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Te amo, nena, pero no puedo amarte lo suficiente para ambos.

La sintió entonces, los dedos moviéndose contra su pecho, dejando un sendero de fuego en su estela mientras le acariciaban el pecho.

—¿Puedes hacer algo sin tus primos? —preguntó ella—. ¿O necesitas su ayuda todo el tiempo, Edward?

Maldición. Sus dedos estaban en el abdomen ahora, sus uñas rastrillando la carne, trazando la piel encima de la pretina del chándal.

Impulsiva. Desafiante. Una aventura. Esa era Bella.

Le atrapó la mano con la suya, sosteniéndola quieta contra él, los ojos estrechándose en ella en la oscuridad.

—En cualquier sitio excepto aquí —gruñó—. Ahora a dormir, picaruela. Estaré maldito si tengo a nuestros padres oyéndonos aquí estrujándonos los cerebros. Estoy muy contento de mantener mis partes privadas intactas si es lo mismo para ti.

Ella rió entre dientes, echando aire alrededor, entonces el horror de todos los horrores, porque su control estaba bordeando hacia lo inexistente, ese trasero pequeño y curvilíneo se metió en sus caderas, almohadillando la plenitud furiosa de su polla. Hijo de puta.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Su fuerte ronroneo casi le tuvo corriéndose en los pantalones—. Quizá mañana veamos lo que puedes hacer realmente sin tus primos alrededor para aprobarlo.

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios. Oh, él le mostraría todo lo bueno, de una manera que nunca podría imaginarse.


	10. Chapter IX

Capítulo 9

Bella miró fijamente a la cama mientras salía de la ducha a la mañana siguiente. Estaba perfectamente hecha, el edredón florido alisado, las almohadas amontonadas ordenadamente en la cabecera. Y sobre los pies del colchón estaba la ropa que ella no había llevado desde el ataque.

Los vaqueros de cintura baja estaban remendados y desteñidos, y sabía exactamente cuán bajos eran. La pretina apenas alcanzaba los huesos de la cadera, con el cierre delantero hundiéndose casi una pulgada.

La camisa blanca veraniega estilo chaleco se alzaba sobre el ombligo, y revelaría el anillo de vientre que brillaba encima de la camisa. La esmeralda verde brillante centelleaba y brillaba bajo un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana. Había elegido esa gema particular a causa de su semejanza con los ojos de Edward.

Bella respiró profundamente antes de girar la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Edward donde estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable. Inclinado hacia delante, sus brazos descansaban en las rodillas, la miraba en silencio, la emoción arremolinándose en su mirada. Compasión, comprensión, determinación.

Ella dio un paso más cerca de la cama, volviéndose a mirar fijamente la ropa. Había estado demasiado asustada para llevarla antes, aterrorizada de que su forma de vestir había de algún modo causado el ataque.

Todavía estaba asustada, pero mientras estaba allí de pie, se dio cuenta de que el terror que la había llenado a menudo antes de que Edward volviera, ahora no estaba allí. Así como él la había protegido de esos matones años antes, sabía que la protegería ahora.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Estás seguro de que le puedes atrapar? —Agarró el anillo del vientre, mirándolo fijo y atentamente.

—Estoy seguro, Bella. —Su voz era oscura, profunda, segura.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Conocía a Edward y a sus primos. Y sabía que Emmet y Jasper habían estado investigando el ataque desde que sucedió.

—Todavía no. Pero lo sabremos. No está lo bastante cuerdo para ocultarse mucho tiempo.

¿Podría ser una mujer otra vez, más que una niña ocultándose? Bella admitió, solamente en silencio, que la mujer había estado protestando por la ropa ancha y la falta de la aventura desde hace un año. Estaba para volver, justo como el psicólogo le había advertido que estaría.

Asintió lentamente.

—Necesito ir al pueblo hoy. Al balneario. —La cera íntima había sido postergada demasiado.

La tensión comenzó a crepitar en el cuarto. Sabía que él sabría lo que significaba. Edward era un experto en el cuerpo de una mujer y en todos los variados procedimientos que ellas usaban para tentar a un hombre.

—Me gustaría llevarte. —Su voz era ronca—. Podríamos recoger la cena para más tarde y salir al lago.

Ella inhaló pesadamente antes de asentir. Podía sentir en su interior temblores con el conocimiento de que una vez que la llevara al lago, ella estaría en su cama.

—Eso suena bien —dijo mientras se giraba hacia él lentamente.

Ella dejó caer la toalla que la cubría, miró los ojos ardientes de él, a su cara ruborizaba y su cuerpo atrajo su inmediata atención mientras se paraba delante de él.

—Es difícil ponerlo. —Le tendió el piercing—. ¿Me ayudarías?

—¡Buen Dios! —Su mirada se movió hacia ella lentamente—. Es la casa de papá, Bella. Si te follo aquí, me matará.

—No te pedí que me follaras, Edward. —Mantuvo su voz baja, íntima mientras se movía hacia él—. Te he pedido que me pongas el piercing. —Extendió el brazo, los dedos sosteniendo la gema brillante.

Adoraba provocar a Edward, siempre lo había hecho. La mirada en sus ojos la dejaba jadeante, mostraba su hambre. Era la razón por la que siempre le había esperado, siempre había sabido que le pertenecía. Durante años, cada vez que la miraba, se la comía con los ojos, la consumía con un hambre en ellos. Justo como lo hacía ahora.

Sin hablar, él se adelantó, abriendo las piernas antes de agarrarle las caderas con la mano, empujándola hacia delante. La mano estaba caliente en su carne, raspando contra ella, enviando chisporroteantes impulsos de placer barriendo por sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Dame el anillo. —Su expresión era pesada con intención sensual mientras tomaba el anillo de sus dedos.

Bella estaba de pie inmóvil, silenciosa mientras él insertaba el curvado metal en el diminuto agujero antes de chasquear la bola en su lugar. Pero no se detuvo de tocarla allí. Colocó la esmeralda en forma de lágrima sobre la entrada del ombligo antes de que sus dedos rozaran el bajo vientre.

Su matriz se convulsionó bajo sus dedos mientras el placer rompió a través de ella. Más abajo, sentía las curvas del coño humedecerse aún más de lo estaban mientras la vagina pulsaba con pesada necesidad.

—Mira que bonito —susurró él, los ojos centrados entre sus muslos mientras los dedos de ella se agarraban a sus hombros y las rodillas temblaban—. Estás mojada para mí, Bella.

—Siempre estoy mojada para ti. He estado mojada durante años, Edward —lloriqueó.

Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al provocarlo. Ella estaba demasiado hambrienta, le necesitaba demasiado para tentar lo que sabía que no podía tener bajo el techo de Carlisle.

Ella miró fijamente hacia abajo a Edward en una neblina de la necesidad mientras él se movía, acercando la cabeza, presionando los labios en su bajo vientre mientras ella jadeaba ante su contacto. Las manos de dedos largos le acariciaron desde las caderas a los muslos, apartándolos suavemente con el codo antes de levantar la cabeza. Él miró fijamente los pliegues enrojecidos de su montículo. El pulgar acarició el tatuaje justo encima del coño. El águila en vuelo, un ala hundiéndose en la carne húmeda.

—Quiero saborearte, Bella —gimió, su voz volviéndose más áspera—. Quiero tumbarte, abrir esas bonitas piernas y lamer todo ese suave jarabe.

La debilidad la inundó, llevándose el aliento, sus sentidos, y convirtiéndolos en un duro dolor solo por eso.

—Estás tan mojada. —Los dedos de una mano se arrastraron por el muslo, luego se deslizaron lentamente, tan lentamente, pero con resultados destructivos, por la densa humedad que había entre los suaves dobleces de carne.

—Edward —respiró, deslizando los dedos por su pelo mientras la cabeza se hundía en su vientre otra vez—. Por favor, tócame. Por favor.

Ella había esperado tanto, soñado tan desesperadamente su toque que ahora que sucedía, temía que solo fuera otro sueño.

—Haré más que tocarte, nena —susurró mientras los labios se movían más cerca del dolor que latía en su clítoris—. Voy a tocarte, saborearte, voy a hacerte chillar por mí, Bella. Rogar por más.

Bien. Ella podría manejar eso.

—Ahora.

Ella sentía su risita, el sonido áspero, llenó de hambre cuando sus dedos rodearon su clítoris. Sus caderas se arquearon hacia delante mientras un grito grave salía de sus labios. La necesidad llameaba dentro de ella con una intensidad que apartó todo de su mente.

—Shhh, nena —gimió él, los dedos separándola—. Recuerda a Carlisle.

¿Carlisle quién?

Su respiración susurró sobre el húmedo brote que latía, enviando sus sentidos a tambalearse cuando un golpe sonó a la puerta. Bella saltó en el puño de Edward mientras le sentía tensarse bajo su asidero.

—Edward, me dirijo fuera. Necesito hablar contigo antes de salir —llamó Carlisle a través del grueso panel—. Sal aquí, chico, así puedo ir a trabajar.

Ella oyó sus pasos que retirándose mientras los dedos de Carlisle se deslizaban lentamente de la carne.

—Maldición —exhaló él, haciéndola retroceder mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla fijamente—. Eres peligrosa, cariño.

—No pares. —Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras él se levantaba de la silla, acariciándole la espalda con las manos, aún sosteniéndola.

—Te llevaré al balneario —murmuro—. Y más tarde, te mostraré cuánto adoro tener tu dulce coñito desnudo para mí. Vístete, nena, para que podamos escaparnos un rato.

Los labios susurraron sobre los suyos, ignorando su súplica silenciosa por más mientras ella separaba los labios.

—Vístete —le dijo otra vez, retrocediendo—. Deja de volverme loco, nena. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Bien, los dos podían jugar a este juego, Bella estaba segura. Estrechó los ojos mientras miraba a Edward pasear por el dormitorio, su cuerpo tenso con la tensión y el bulto en sus pantalones tan aparente que había sacado los faldones de su camisa blanca de algodón para cubrirlo. Estaba segura de que no había manera de que Carlisle no fuera a darse cuenta del problema de su hijo.

Rió disimuladamente ante el pensamiento del duro de Edward retorciéndose bajo la mirada de su padre. Carlisle era un buen tipo, pero sabía como era. No había deseado que esta relación se desarrollara entre ella y Edward, ni tampoco su madre, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. Ella siempre había querido a Edward, y a pesar del matrimonio de Carlisle y su madre, nunca había entendido las razones para su desaprobación.

Veinte minutos más tarde, vestida y sintiéndose más femenina y menos atemorizada de lo que se había sentido en meses, Bella descolgó el teléfono y llamó al balneario. Marla Reiner, su técnica predilecta, estaba disponible y ansiosa de ver a Bella volver a sus visitas regulares. Con una pequeña maniobra, Marla logró incluirla en el horario y desconectó la llamada con un alegre adiós.

Respirando profundamente, Bella colocó la mano en el estómago para tranquilizar a las mariposas que corrían por su sistema antes de moverse a la puerta del dormitorio y dirigirse abajo.

En un resquicio de su mente estaba el conocimiento de que nada sería jamás lo mismo después de este día. Una vez Edward la tuviera, sabia lo que sucedería. Las preguntas todavía la inundaban, mientras sufría una instintiva molestia respecto a la idea de que Edward no pudiera querer tocar jamás a otra mujer, no importaba la relación que se desarrollaba entre ella y sus primos.

Dios, era tan extraño tener ese pensamiento en su mente. Siempre había estado lejano, un conocimiento de lo que podría suceder si ella entraba alguna vez en la cama de Edward. No habría sólo un hombre, sino tres complaciéndola. Ahora que podría ser la realidad, se encontraba curiosa y vacilante. Excitada y asustada. Pero Bella sabía que no estaba dispuesta a retroceder. Quizá fuera diferente, quizá no lo fuera.

Durante años habían abundado los rumores sobre los primos Cullen. Las mujeres cuchicheaban sus nombres con placer travieso al pensar en ellos.

Sus amigas le habían informado bromeando que estaba loca por no meterse en la cama de Emmet o de Jasper mientras Edward estaba en el servicio.

Podría hacerlo. Pero profundamente sabía a quien pertenecía su corazón para hacer la diferencia. Solos, Emmet y Jasper no tenían atracción para ella. Pero con Edward…

Ella dio un paso a la cocina, mientras él giraba para encararla, los ojos verdes profundos aprobando, y hambrientos.

Pertenecía a Edward.

Dios, ella era magnífica. Edward no podía mantener los ojos lejos de ella mientras conducía el camión por Somerset, escuchando su voz suave atrapándolo con chismes locales.

James Loker intercambiaba mujeres con su peor enemigo, Cacius Vulturi. Rose Jalen regresó a casa y se había mudado a casa de sus padres fuera del pueblo. Nadie sabía por qué había vuelto al pueblo después de tantos años lejos, pero todos rumoreaban acerca de ello. Edward apostaba a que Emmet estaba interesado en eso. Había estado caliente como el infierno por Rosalie antes de que ella se fugara a la universidad ocho años antes.

Una de las viejas amigas de Edward ahora poseía el café que él, Emmet y Jasper habían frecuentado antes de que Edward se fuera, y para la mayoría, todas las cosas que habían cambiado, todo estaba bastante igual. Era una de las cosas que Edward adoraba sobre su casa. Era familiar, entrañable.

El lago Cumberland era un lugar de misterio y belleza, y los pequeños pueblos que lo rodeaba estaban llenos de amigos y familia y recuerdos que lo habían mantenido a través de los últimos ocho años en el servicio.

Y recuerdos de Bella.

La miró otra vez, la luz que reflejaba en la esmeralda en su bonito vientre atrajo su mirada otra vez. Le hacia ponerse duro. Maldición, se estaba muriendo por ella, su polla latía como un dolor de muelas en su vaqueros y la boca se le hacia agua por el sabor de ella.

Entró en los límites de la ciudad, navegando el tráfico de verano mientras al popular balneario donde las mujeres del pueblo parecían congregarse.

—Aquí estás. —Se metió en un espacio vacío delante de la entrada y se giró hacia ella—. He programado mi número en tu móvil, llámame antes de salir. Me reuniré con Emmet y Jasper en un café calle arriba, así que no estaré lejos.

Esos labios besables se curvaron en una lenta, prometedora sonrisa mientras se inclinaba cerca.

—Apuesto a que puedo andar por la calle por mi misma, Edward —susurró burlonamente, enviando una sacudida de temor a través de su alma.

—¡No! —No había querido que su voz sonara tan dura, pero el ligero estremecimiento y la chispa de temor y enfado que llenó sus ojos le aseguró que había sido mucho más duro de lo que había pretendido.

Edward tomó un rápido y fuerte aliento antes de pasarse los dedos por el pelo, la frustración comiéndole vivo.

—Lo siento, nena —gruñó, su voz todavía más áspera de lo que quería—. No me asustes así. Dame un momento, ¿vale? —Le dio una rápida y consoladora sonrisa—. Déjame protegerte, Bella.

Ella se sentó contra la puerta ahora, sus ojos grises tranquilos, su expresión cerrada hasta que echó un vistazo fuera y bajó la cabeza.

—Entiendo, Edward —suspiró finalmente—. Pero estoy cansada de ocultarme. —Se giró hacia él, con un ceño en las cejas—. Estoy cansada de permitirle ganar.

Y ella le estaba rompiendo el corazón y aterrorizándolo. Conocía a Bella. Era impulsiva, terca, y una vez que se decidía, raramente cambiaba.

—Bella, prométeme que me llamarás antes de salir. —Se estiró hacia ella, pasándole los dedos por la mejilla, sintiendo el pequeño temblor de respuesta que corrió por ella—. No luches conmigo por esto, por favor. Él es un loco…

—Yo no estoy loca. —Le apartó la mano y le fulminó con la mirada—. Te llamaré, Edward. Pero no creo que vaya a intentar nada en pleno día. Sería demasiado arriesgado.

—Punto tomado. —Asintió—. Pero no podemos estar seguros, tampoco. Hasta que sepamos con que tratamos, vamos a ser cuidadosos.

—Eso lo dice el hombre que quiere pinchar al loco dejándole creer que voy a tomar a los primos Cullen todos a la vez —le recordó—. Creo que andar por la calle es malditamente mas seguro.

—Exactamente por lo que no debes pasear por la calle sola —indicó suavemente—. Él sabe que te tengo ahora, Bella. Lo cuál significa que Emmet y Jasper no están lejos de sus ojos. Desde ahora en adelante, no le podemos subestimar. No daremos nada por sentado.

Edward aprisionó la violencia que se alzaba dentro de él. Cuando la miró a su cara vulnerable, viendo la necesidad de vivir en los ojos, la desesperación creciente que acechaba justo más allá de las profundas sombras grises, quiso matar. Sabía que si se las arreglaba alguna vez para agarrar al bastardo que osó tocarla, entonces lo mataría. No dejaría nada para la justicia que lo condenara.

—Bien. Te llamaré antes de salir —dijo bruscamente con una chispa de enfado por la que no podía culparla—. Pero no te acostumbres a recogerme si no te importa. Tengo otras pocas cosas que querría hacer mientras estoy en el pueblo.

Ella se estiró para agarrar la manilla de la puerta. Igualmente rápido Edward la agarró por el brazo, haciéndola girarse hacia él. La mano se movió, los dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras le echaba la cabeza atrás y capturaba sus labios rápidamente con los suyos.

El calor del verano, relampagueante y el dulce sabor de la pasión de una mujer se encontraron con su hambre, tensando su intestino con lujuria. No podía esperar para tenerla debajo de él. En ese momento, nada importaba excepto conseguir pasar el resto del día hasta que pudiera llevarla a la casa flotante y a la cama grande que los aguardaba allí.

Se forzó a soltarla segundos más tarde, mirando fijamente a sus rasgos aturdidos con una satisfacción tan intensa que hizo que sus pelotas se apretaran.

—Eso no fue justo. —Ella sonrió a pesar del castigo, las mejillas ruborizadas con el calor y su respirar jadeante.

—Seguro que lo fue —susurró él, echándola atrás, a pesar de la necesidad de envolverla en sus brazos y escaparse con ella. Quería ocultarla. Para cerciorarse de que nadie pudiera tocarla jamás otra vez—. Necesito tocarte, nena. Siempre es justo, considerando cuanto he esperado para hacerlo.

Ella bufó ante eso antes de pasarse los dedos por el pelo y mostrarle una mirada contrariada.

—Nadie te hizo esperar.

Salió del camión antes de que él pudiera detenerla, lanzándole una sonrisa alegre antes de cruzar la acera y entrar en el balneario.

Edward exhaló bruscamente. Ella iba a ser su muerte, no había otro camino. Con su inocencia brillante, tentadores ojos y cuerpo dulcemente redondeado, sabía que era capaz de hacerle maldecir tan a menudo como suspiraba de necesidad.

Dio a la cabeza un tirón rápido antes de salir del parking y conducir calle abajo hasta el café donde había dicho a Emmet y Jasper que se encontraran con él.

El Reginald's Café estaba modelado de nuevo, el interior fresco y dando la bienvenida mientras entraba. Emmet y Jasper esperaban en una de las mesas de atrás, con unos humeantes cafés delante.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, primo —gruño Emmet mientras él se deslizaba en la silla enfrente de él—. Pensaba que íbamos a tener que ir allá y rescatar a Kelly nosotros mismos de tus garras.

Jasper rió entre dientes mientras Edward se recostaba en su silla y miraba a su primo curiosamente. Jasper había cambiado con el paso de los años, más que cualquiera de ellos, pensaba Edward a veces. Era más oscuro, a pesar de la jovialidad, más callado de lo que solía ser.

Edward no sabía lo que había sucedido durante los años que pasó en los Marines, pero había afectado a su primo. Emmet era tan perezoso como siempre, su sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos atentos. Por supuesto, ninguno estaba tan relajado, tan despreocupado como solían ser.

Había una oscuridad en ellos que siempre había acechado justo bajo la superficie. Una diferencia que los separaba de los otros hombres, que los hacía parecer más salvajes, más peligrosos. Y de alguna manera eran más peligrosos. Lo habían demostrado exteriormente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward podría decir que allí pasaba más que un mal humor general.

Emmet se inclinó hacia delante, estrechando los ojos.

—Tuviste compañía fuera anoche. —La voz de Emmet era baja—. En ese pequeño montículo encima de la casa que mira al cuarto de Bella. Lo comprobé esta mañana antes de dirigirme aquí. Debe haber estado allí toda la noche. El césped estaba hundido donde se sentó, con marcas de garra en el lado donde el bastardo clavó los dedos en el suelo. Está cabreado.

Y no tenían ni la menor idea de quien era. Joder.

—¿Adónde vamos desde aquí, Edward? —Jasper le miraba con una chispa de entusiasmo en los ojos que Edward sabía era debido más al pensamiento de una buena pelea que a la oportunidad de tocar a Bella.

—La voy a llevar de vuelta al barco esta noche —respondió—. Nos dirigiremos a la ensenada. Deberíamos permanecer toda la noche. Veremos cómo afronta lo que quiere conseguir. Cenaremos en el barco. Dejemos que el bastardo piense que nos lo estamos pasando bien. Después de anochecer dos pueden deslizarse a tierra firme y yo me adentraré más en el agua. Veremos que sucede.

Jasper y Emmet asintieron con tono pesimista. Estaban esperando, atentos, sus cuerpos ahora en alarma máxima. Nadie habría advertido el cambio.

Ellos se detuvieron mientras la camarera se movía hacia ellos, sus pasos lentos, la cabeza hacia abajo, las ondas de bruñidos rizos castaños atados en una cola de caballo baja, los bonitos rasgos clásicos tiesos y tensos.

Edward levantó la cabeza hacia la mujer. Rosalie Halen mantuvo la cabeza cuidadosamente baja mientas rellenaba las tazas de café antes girar para irse.

—No me has preguntado si quiero algo para comer, Rose. —Emmet les sorprendió a todos con su voz burlona—. ¿No te advirtió Jenny que nos cuidaras bien?

—Cállate, Emmet —murmuró Jasper, su voz baja era fácilmente audible.

Edward miró como Rosalie sacaba el cuadernillo de pedidos del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, un lápiz de detrás de la oreja y miraba a Emmet con una chispa de ira. Emmet la miraba fijamente, expectante.

—¿Qué querrías ordenar, Emmet? —Sus palabras fueron rechinadas, su voz áspera.

—Eh. Nada en este momento, pero asegúrate de comprobarlo en unos pocos minutos. —La sonrisa de Emmey fue todo dientes, un gruñido depredador si Edward hubiera visto jamás uno.

—Me aseguraré de hacerlo. —La sonrisa de Rosalie no fue menos antagonista mientras devolvía el cuaderno de pedidos al bolsillo, recogía la cafetera y se marchaba a zancadas.

En el minuto en que se giró, los ojos de Emmet se estrecharon y un destello de enfado ardió en las profundidades mientras se ponía de pie, hurgó en el bolsillo y dejó unos pocos dólares en la mesa.

—Os veré en el puerto —dijo bruscamente antes de salir a zancadas del café.

Edward miró perplejo antes de girarse a Jasper.

—¿Qué infiernos fue eso?

—Emmet caliente —Jasper se rió por lo bajo—. Ella no le hará caso.

Edward miró a la mujer en cuestión y refrenó su sonrisa cuando advirtió su mirada, centrada directamente en Emmet mientras salía furioso del café. Triste, fatigada, su expresión marcada con la indecisión. Sí, ella le hacía caso, quizás más de lo que el tontorrón merecía.

Ahora era un interesante estudio.


	11. Chapter X

Capítulo 10

Saber lo qué Edward había planeado, y verlo realmente puesto en práctica fueron dos cosas diferentes. Bella se encontró con que mirar a los hombres converger en un proyecto era casi aterrador.

Los Chicos Traviesos no eran conocidos por jugar agradablemente, de ninguna manera. Pero viendo a los hombres duros, fríos estudiar las orillas mientras maniobraban en la ensenada ancha y desierta, le recordó que habían sido guerreros durante años. Marines que habían sobrevivido a una larga y sangrienta guerra. Los hombres se reunieron en el salón. Emmet se paró en las puertas vidrieras correderas que llevaban a la cubierta, mientras Jasper miraba a la trasera y Edward seguía comprobando la orilla del lado del río.

Sus ojos estaban estrechados, los cuerpos tensos y preparados, y todo lo que Bella podía hacer era preocuparse. E intentar detener las mariposas que le subían desde el estómago.

—Estas demasiado callada, nena. —La voz Edward era suave, llena de profundidades ocultas mientras miraba a donde estaba sentada en el sofá, mirándole fijamente.

—No parece que haya mucho que decir —respondió calladamente, viendo las sombras que llenaron sus ojos.

Deseaba que no fuera tan guapo, tan masculino. Y deseaba que sus primos no la atrajeran casi tanto como el mismo Edward. Era una de las cosas contra las que había luchado desde el ataque. Su violador la había llamado una buena chica, pero ella sabía que no lo era, no realmente, y eso la asustaba. Ninguna mujer había sostenido jamás uno de los corazones de los primos Cullen. ¿Qué le hacia pensar que ella podría? ¿Qué la hacía creer que podría sostener los tres?

—Te lo dije, Bella, cuando suceda, será solo tú y yo.

Sí, lo había hecho. De camino al puerto deportivo, su voz tranquila y latiendo con lujuria, pero había oído el tinte de pena también. Como si estuviera roto en sus necesidades, en sus deseos.

Fue consciente de Emmet escuchando, de espaldas a ellos, su cuerpo tenso.

—¿Los Chicos Traviesos se atreverían a jugar separadamente? —Ella arqueó la ceja con el comentario—. Eso no es lo que he oído, Edward.

Emmet bufó, Edward sacudió la cabeza, los ojos verdes regañando.

—Tu lengua se ha afilado con el paso de los años, cariño —gruñó—. Soy un hombre hambriento en este momento. No es agradable tentar a hombres hambrientos.

Ella se asentó en el rincón del sofá, levantando las piernas a los cojines y estirándolas al lado. La mirada Edward siguió el movimiento con una chispa de interés.

—Mi lengua siempre ha sido afilada, solo que no has estado lo bastante alrededor para darte cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros—. Emmet y Jasper deberían haberte advertido de eso. ¿No fue eso parte de su descripción del puesto?

Saber que la habían estado vigilando y espantando a potenciales amantes no le había encajado bien. Era una cosa condenadamente buena que no lo hubiera sabido antes de que Edward volviera a casa.

—El trabajo fue lo bastante duro como fue, mocosa. —Emmet giró la cabeza, dirigiéndole un ceño simulado sobre el hombro—. No tenía sentido hacerlo más complicado.

Edward rió entre dientes mientras Bella miraba a Emmet maliciosamente. Él guiñó con una bajada lenta y sensual de un párpado de gruesas pestañas. Y ella sabía que el movimiento no debería haberla afectado, desafortunadamente, siempre lo hacía. Emmet era un coqueto natural.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera difícil de vigilar. —El puchero fingido estaba apuntado a Edward—. Y aquí que pensaba que estaba siendo una… —Las palabras se desvanecieron mientras atrapaba lo estaba a punto de decir.

Pensaba que había sido una buena chica. Se levanto de un tirón del sofá, ignorando la protesta suave de Edward mientras salía a zancadas del camarote de la casa flotante a la plataforma trasera.

Por un momento, no estuvo segura de que pudiera mantener su cena en el estómago mientras el temor daba bandazos por ella. Un sudor frío le cubrió la piel y se sintió desnuda, expuesta con el breve traje de baño que Edward la había convencido de llevar.

Ignorando a Jasper, se movió a la baranda, mirando fijamente hacia abajo al agua que batía en el casco y tragó apretadamente. Había sido una buena chica. Había esperado a Edward, sabiendo instintivamente que le pertenecía. Podía tener momentos de inseguridad en sostener su corazón, pero siempre había sabido que ella le amaba. Siempre había sabido que él sería el primero. Y había esperado eso. No porque fuera una buena chica, sino porque sabía que ningún otro hombre podría jamás tranquilizar la ferocidad que había estado creciendo dentro de ella durante su adolescencia.

Agarró la baranda, forzando atrás sus temores mientras recordaba el sonido de sus propios chillidos resonando por la cabeza.

—Él ha ganado.

El sonido de la voz de Natches la tuvo respirando pesadamente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que te sientes como que deberías haber llevado ropas. Que estabas desnuda, en exhibición —continuó.

—No, Jasper. —Luchó contra los temores que la arrollaban—. Por favor.

—¿Tienes piel de gallina, Bella?

Lo estaba. La sensación de él detrás de ella, sabiendo que podía ver su piel desnuda, que quería tocarla, fue aterradora de repente.

Era Jasper. Era casi una extensión de Edward, un protector, un amigo.

—No deseo esto —cuchicheó ella—. No quiero estar asustada porque estoy a punto de decir la cosa equivocada. No quiero olvidar cada sueño que he tenido jamás, ni perder al hombre que he amado desde siempre porque no puedo controlar las pesadillas.

Apenas era consciente de las lágrimas.

—Nunca perderás a Edward, Bella —habló detrás de ella, lo bastante lejos para que ella no saltara fuera de su propia la piel, pero lo bastante cerca para que pudiera oírle claramente—. Te ha esperado durante ocho años. No te desharás de él fácilmente.

Su respiración se hizo difícil.

—Si no sucede esta noche, Bella, entonces esperará hasta que estés lista. —Su voz era calmante, apacible.

Bella giró hacia él, mirando fijamente su expresión compasiva, ignorando la llama de furia que ardía detrás de la simpatía en los ojos.

—¿Y tu y Emmet?

Los labios tironearon en una sonrisa torcida mientras sus pálidos ojos verdes parecieron oscurecerse con una mirada hambrienta.

—Perteneces a Edward, Bella, y viceversa. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces Edward nos lo hará saber. Hasta entonces, nada ha cambiado con nosotros. No somos diferentes de lo que siempre hemos sido para ti, y nuestros sentimientos por ti no han cambiado.

Su mirada parpadeó sobre ella rápidamente y bella recordó que él la había mirado de la misma manera durante años. Con un tinte de excitante lujuria que nunca se permitió liberar. Emmet siempre había hecho la misma cosa, sabiendo que llegaría el día en que Edward la reclamaría y posiblemente ellos también.

Ella miró a la puerta mientras Edward de repente la llenaba, sus ojos verdes brillantes mientras repasaban su cuerpo. Se detuvo en los muslos, centrando su mirada en la materia negra de las bragas del bikini que llevaba antes de levantarla al tejido que se estiraba sobre los senos.

—Nunca te confundí con una buena chica —murmuró, su voz profunda, áspera—. Eras mi chica, Bella. Siempre.

Su chica. El aliento se le atascó en la garganta mientras le miraba fijamente. No su buena chica, su chica mala o su chica traviesa. Solo suya.

—Apuesto a que has fantaseado sobre ello. —La voz de Edward envió ondas de calor por su matriz antes de que golpearan en su clítoris, en sus pezones.

Había fantaseado con ello. Con Edward sosteniéndola, cuchicheando en la oreja, mirando… Se mordió su gemido ante el pensamiento de esas fantasías.

—Regresa dentro, Bella. —Su voz fue un gruñido áspero ahora, su expresión pesada con la lujuria mientras sus ojos se oscurecían de un profundo esmeralda.

Miró fijamente la mano extendida antes de que la mirada parpadeara a Jasper. Estaba atento, tenso, más que hambrientos, sus ojos tenían calidez y deseo.

—Estoy asustada, Edward —susurró.

—Solo vamos a entrar y pilotar el barco hasta la ensenada, nena. Vamos a relajarnos, nada pesado, ninguna decisión que tomar, lo prometo.

Mantuvo la mano extendida hacia ella, ancha, fuerte. Bella se estiró, colocando los dedos contra la palma, sintiendo el calor y fuerza allí mientras los de él los cubrían. Luego la empujó contra él, contra su cuerpo, la mano llevando la suya hasta que el brazo se curvó detrás de la espalda y la estuvo arqueada contra él. La longitud de su polla apretó contra el vientre, una cuña gruesa de calor y dureza que le dejó las rodillas temblando.

—Solo déjame tocarte, Bella. Solo yo. Eso es todo. —Bajó la cabeza hasta que los labios acariciaron la concha de la oreja, enviando temblores por su espina dorsal.

Él la seducía. Levantó la mano libre al bíceps, sosteniéndolo apretado mientras sus labios viajaban por el cuello, acariciando la carne sensible, enviando chispas de intensa necesidad deslizándose por cada terminación nerviosa.

Él levantó la cabeza, una sonrisa sensual le curvaba los labios mientras la atraía de vuelta al camarote, reteniendo su asidero en la mano mientras volvía al timón.

Emmet se apartó, volviendo a su poste en las puertas del balcón mientras Bella vislumbraba la estrecha apertura de la ensenada de delante.

Ellos pertenecían en la noche, lo sabía. Ella sabía eso. El primer paso para atraer fuera a un loco. Bella permitió que Edward la empujara delante de él, entre él y el timón. El aliento se le atascó cuando él colocó la mano en su desnudo estómago, justo sobre las mariposas que golpeaban violentamente dentro.

El estaba detrás de ella, pegado a ella, su erección descansando en la parte mas estrecha de su espalda, cubierta tan solo por el delgado material de sus pantalones cortos.

—¿Piensas que sabe donde vamos? —Apenas podía forzar las palabras por los labios.

—Estudia a sus víctimas —suspiró Edward—. Sabrá de mí, de Emmet y Jasper. Si nos sigue, por lo menos será consciente de donde estás.

—¿Cuan cerca ha estado vigilándome? —Sabía que Carlisle y su madre la habían estado protegiendo, dándole tiempo de curar, de reenfocar su vida. Ahora comenzaba a sospechar que había cometido un error al permitirlo.

Los planes de Edward se dirigían a alguien que estaría mirando, esperando. Lo cuál significaba que su violador la había estado vigilando más de cerca de lo se había imaginado jamás.

—Nos ocuparemos de ello, Bella.

Sentía su mentón descansando levemente en su cabeza mientras la sostenía cerca.

—¿Cómo de cerca? —repitió.

Suspiró contra ella.

—Sospechamos que ha estado ocultándose en el montículo enfrente de tu cuarto. Estuvo definitivamente allí anoche.

—¡Oh Dios! —El cuchicheo horrorizado se arrastró del pecho mientras sentía la fuerza abandonar momentáneamente sus piernas.

—Bella, lo agarraremos. —Su asidero se apretó en ella—. Te lo prometo, nena, nos ocuparemos de esto. Te cuidaremos. Lo juro.

—Debería haber escuchado —susurró ella—. Todos me advirtieron acerca de la ventana. Debería haber escuchado.

—No lo habría detenido, Bella. No ayudó a las otras mujeres que violó. Mujeres solas, que hicieron todo bien. Todavía llegó a ellas. Esto no es tu culpa.

Lo sabía, en su cabeza. Sus temores y su vergüenza le decían otra cosa.

No. No. No. Se agachó en el precipicio sobre la ensenada, oculto por los pinos y la maleza que lo rodeaba, meciéndose de aquí para allá sobre sus tacones mientras luchaba contra el dolor dentro del pecho.

Estaban todos allí. Los tres estaban allí con ella. Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara mientras miraba a Emmet y Jasper Cullen bajar las pesas del ancla a cada lado del barco antes de volver a la cabina.

Las cortinas se cerraron. Gruesas y pesadas que no mostrarían mucho más que una sombra una vez que la noche cayera. No habría manera de saber cuanto les permitía Bella a esos bastardos para desvalorizarla.

Se sorbió la nariz, refrenando los sollozos y permitiendo que la rabia se construyera dentro de él, ardiente. Había pensado que ella era una buena chica. Un ángel puro, dulce que merecía su gentileza y su amor.

Era una puta. Como las otras putas que habían permitido que los primos Cullen las tocaran en el pasado. No había nada inocente en ella. Nada bueno. Nada puro.

Pero ella era su único amor verdadero.

Y le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Se había negado a mancharla, le había dado el corazón, y esta era su devolución.

La había apreciado muchísimo. Le había mostrado su cuidado, su respeto y consideración.

No más.

Un pequeño sollozo escapó mientras se daba cuenta de lo que tenía que ser hecho. Le había robado el corazón. La única manera de deshacerse del tormento, era deshacerse de Bella. Tendría que morir, pero primero… Primero le mostraría como eran tratadas las chicas malas.

Ella estaba nerviosa, asustada. Edward no era ignorante de cómo miraba cautelosamente a Emmet y Jasper. Partes iguales de curiosidad y temor rabiaban en sus ojos, asegurándole que su necesidad de tomarla sólo esta primera vez no era inapropiado. Lo desconcertaba que la necesidad no rabiara dentro de él. Por mucho que recordara nunca había tenido problema en compartir una mujer con Emmet y Jasper.

Pero cuanto más pensaba en la inocencia de Bella y en el hecho de que ella había guardado no solo su cuerpo, sino el corazón para él también, le causaba que algo se apretara en el pecho. Una emoción que no podía denominar, un hambre, un deseo que no podía definir.

Pero Bella siempre había atraído tales emociones dentro de él. Podía girarle el corazón cuando nadie más podía, y sacarle los instintos protectores que no pensaba que poseía.

Cuando se sentaron a mirar uno de los últimos DVD de acción-aventura, la sintió moverse contra su costado, acercándose a él, su casi cuerpo desnudo metiéndose mas cerca del suyo.

Ni Jasper ni Emmet la miraban. Habían bromeado por la tarde, bebido unas pocas cervezas y parecían tan embelesados con la película como cualquier hombre debería estar. Pero la tensión subía. La tensión de Bella, no la de ellos.

Apretó el brazo alrededor de ella, atrayéndola más cerca de su pecho y sintiendo el calor alzándose de ella. La mano de ella se aplastó en su abdomen musculoso, los dedos curvándose en la carne mientras él miraba fijamente hacia abajo con la cabeza inclinada.

Estaba duro, dolorido, su polla latía bajo los pantalones cortos con furiosa demanda.

Ocho años la había esperado. Había suprimido la necesidad de tocarla, de saborearla, hasta cuatro años antes y entonces se refrenó hasta no más que la más ligera caricia. Había intentado huir de su hambre por ella, había tratado de olvidarla. Y había amenazado a Emmet y Jasper con la muerte si permitían que otro hombre la tocara.

Pero otro hombre la había tocado. Había tomado una parte de ella, la había llenado de miedo, de inseguridad.

El aliento se le atascó con un siseo mientras sentía su mano acariciándole los músculos apretados del abdomen. Los dedos inquisitivos corrieron por la banda de los shorts, enviando señales imperiosas a su polla excesivamente apretada.

—Te vas a meter en problemas —susurró contra su cabello mientras la cabeza de su polla comenzaba a latir en demanda. Si no aliviaba la constricción contra su miembro, los dientes de la cremallera eran una amenaza definitiva.

—Soy traviesa, ¿recuerdas? —Giró la cabeza, los labios presionando contra su esternón mientras él levantaba la mano, enredando los dedos en el pelo.

—No bromees, Bella —gruñó—. Cabalgo en un borde muy fino en este momento.

Ella le lamió. Hijo de puta, casi saltó fuera de su piel mientras sentía el lento lametón de su pequeña lengua caliente.

—¿De veras? Extraño, podía decir la misma cosa acerca de mi misma. Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Edward.

No era ignorante de Emmet y Jasper escuchando atentamente, o la preparación cuidadosa de sus cuerpos. Estaban tan excitados como él, tan hambrientos.

Ella levantó la cabeza, su esbelto y ágil cuerpo moviéndose, alzándose mientras él miraba, embelesado. Se puso de pie delante de él antes de sentarse a horcajadas elegantemente sobre sus muslos y bajarse en su regazo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —La cabeza cayó al sofá, las manos la agarraron por las caderas mientras la atraía contra la longitud atormentada de su polla.

Su coño estaba caliente, el calor ardía a través de su escaso traje de baño así como a través del raído material de sus vaqueros recortados.

—No estamos solos, nena. —Inclinó la cabeza mientras sus labios se movían por su cuello. Cada toque le recordaba su inexperiencia, su atrevimiento.

Ella sabía que Emmet y Jasper podían oír cada movimiento, cada suspiro apasionado.

—Soñé contigo —susurró en la oreja un momento después, el aliento suave enviaba placer por la carne—. Mientras estabas fuera, soñé con tocarte, besarte, todas las cosas que sabia que disfrutabas. Que sabía que disfrutarías. —La admisión vacilante le hizo tensar su cuerpo aún más.

Sintió el temblor que la agitaba, la insinuación de temor y de excitación. El suave peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo lo enloquecía. La necesidad de tirarla atrás en el sofá y devorarla lo hacía sudar. La sensación de ella a horcajadas en su regazo, las manos moviéndose sobre su pecho, los labios en su cuello eran demasiado.

Ella había iniciado el contacto, había sabido que Emmet y Jasper estaban en el cuarto. Debería dejarlo en eso, pensó. Debería seducirla, como sabia que quería ser seducida. Pero la seducción y los actos en que quería verla implicada no iban cogidos de la mano. Edward conocía la inocencia de Bella, conocía a los demonios que sobrellevaba y se juró que no se añadiría a ellos.

Si esta era su elección, entonces ella lo encararía. Y lo encararía desde el principio.


	12. Chapter XI

Capítulo 11X

Bella sentía la cabeza dar vueltas mientras el placer la inundaba con la fuerza de una sensual marea. Podía sentir las manos de Edward vagando por su espalda, sus nalgas, dándole una sensación de calor y placer abrumador más que dolor o miedo.

Una mano subió por su espina dorsal, enhebrándose en su cabello y antes de que pudiera adivinar su intención le echó la cabeza atrás mientras giraba levantándola, empujándola al sofá.

Antes de que pudiera hacer más que jadear, le robó el aliento con un beso. Separó los labios bajo los de él, encontrando la lengua con la suya en un duelo de exquisito éxtasis. No podía evitar curvar los dedos en sus anchos hombros, sintiendo los músculos flexionarse bajo su toque, juntarse con el poder mientras él enterraba su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo mucho más grande.

No había miedo aquí. No había ni siquiera el pensamiento del miedo. Solo había el toque de Edward, sus labios cubriendo los suyos, una mano enredada en su cabello, la otra moviéndose inexorablemente hasta la redonda curva de un pecho.

Luchó por respirar, segura de que había bastante oxigeno en el aire antes de su beso. Y se hubiera separado para respirar, pero era tan bueno, tan caliente, tan lleno de líquido, carnal delicia que no podía apartarse de él. Pero podía tocarle. Dios, como había soñado con tocarle durante años, sintiéndole contra ella, poseyéndola.

—Edward… —Su grito fue instintivo mientras él apartaba los labios, sus ojos abiertos para mirar fijamente su expresión con una aturdida fascinación mientras él presionaba su tensa erección cubierta por los vaqueros entre sus muslos.

—Estate segura. —Su voz era gutural—. Mira alrededor, Bella. Estate segura de lo que estás haciendo. No hay vuelta atrás. Nunca.

Un oscuro poder erótico llenaba su expresión. Sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban oscuros como el musgo, su cara ruborizada, los labios pesados con avariciosa hambre

—Bésame, Edward. —No quería pensar en como podría o seria. Quería sentir los sueños que había conocido durante tanto tiempo. Edward tomándola, sus primos dándole placer.

—No —gruñó, su voz ronca, las manos sujetándola por las muñecas mientras las manos de ella se movían al cierre de sus pantalones—. Mira alrededor, Bella. Míralos. Déjales saber que son bienvenidos o que se vayan. Es simple. Tu elección.

Una chispa de enfado, de orgullo egoísta se alzó dentro de ella ante la demanda.

—Sin embargo tú lo deseas…

—No, maldición. —Se apartó antes de que ella pudiera hacer más que jadear, dando zancadas a través del cuarto antes de volver a ella.

—Edward, hombre, déjalo ir —murmuró Emmet con advertencia mientras Bella se incorporaba en el sofá.

—Tú haces la elección —gruñó él, los ojos atormentados con la necesidad, con la demanda—. No lo haré por ti.

Bellasubió a empujones al sofá, su cuerpo ardiendo, su cara llameando con ira y desconcierto, y con una demanda instintiva de negarlos a todos.

—¿Todo o nada? —dijo bruscamente en respuesta.

—Lo sabes mejor que eso, Bella. —Él cortó la mano por el aire con furia frustrada—. No juegues.

—Así que ¿tengo que decir las palabras en cambio? —le gritó, desafiándolo, encarándolo con la misma determinación y enojo que él usaba consigo mismo.

—Las palabras funcionan. —Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho mientras Emmet y Jasper estaban repantigados en sus sillas y lo miraban, cada uno con ceños oscuros, desaprobadores.

—Oh, apuesto a que lo harían. —Se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de apoyar las manos en las caderas—. ¿Debería pedirles que todos me follaran Edward? Por qué no lo descubro ahora y os dejo tomar turnos conmigo. Infierno, si, hagámoslo malditamente fácil para ti, verdad, gilipollas —gruñó en respuesta—. De esa manera ¿no tendrás que sentirte como la mierda más tarde porque dejaste que otro hombre tomara lo que era tuyo?

Los labios de él retrocedieron de los dientes en una mueca enojada.

—¿Piensas por un jodido minuto que ellos se atreverían a tomar tu virginidad? —le preguntó con oscura intención—. Si no me hubiera importado, nena, no serías virgen ahora.

—¿Di quién? —discutió agresivamente—. ¿Crees realmente que todo lo que hace falta es el toque de un Chico Travieso para girar la manivela de cualquier mujer? —Ondeó la mano en tono burlón—. Tu ego está más hinchado que tu polla, Edward.

Palabra equivocada. Los tres hombres parecieron tensarse, erguirse ante la palabra explícita que dejó los labios.

—Sí, solo miraros —dijo bruscamente—. Como niños pequeños esperando un regalo. Bien, jodamos eso. Encontrad algún lugar para el regalo, porque maldita sea si todavía estoy de humor.

Caminó a zancadas a través del cuarto, determinada a alcanzar la escalera en curva que llevaba al dormitorio superior y a la paz. Pasó a Edward con un pequeño siseo desdeñoso, tan fastidiada y frustrada con su macho, con la actitud de paleto que le podría haber pateado.

—Oh, no, no lo harás.

No había esperado que la alcanzara. Pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera esperado que la levantara tan rápidamente en sus brazos antes de que los labios bajaran de golpe sobre los suyos.

No fue un beso romántico. No fue suave y profundo, o profundo y apasionado. Fue una hambrienta petición, una intención carnal. Robaba la resistencia y la reemplazaba con pura necesidad llameante y nada menos.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, antes de que procesara incluso la información, encontró su trasero apoyado en el mostrador, los muslos abiertos y a Edward devorándola.

Estaba pérdida en él, indefensa en sus brazos como de costumbre y amándolo. Los dedos se abrieron en su pelo mientras las labios se movían sobre los suyos, la lengua un merodeador inquieto que conquistaba a la suya con facilidad desmesurada.

Y sus manos no estaban quietas tampoco. En segundos, la parte de arriba del bikini que llevaba fue tirada a un lado, las puntas duras de los senos presionaban en la fina capa de vello que cubría su ancho pecho.

Se movió contra él, las uñas hundiéndose en la cabellera mientras las sensibles, duras puntas ardían de placer.

Bella gimió ante la pérdida mientras los labios se apartaban de los suyos, moviéndose hacia el cuello y su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, el latigazo de sensaciones agitándola contra él mientras sus palmas anchas encuadraban los montículos tiernos cuando la echó para atrás.

—Tan bonito. —Los labios estaban hinchados, los ojos pesados e intensos mientras enfocaban las curvas hinchadas—. Tienes los pezones más bonitos, Bella. Tan rosas como algodón azucarado. ¿Saben tan dulces?

La mirada de ella cayó a los senos. Los pezones rosa se estiraban hacia él, duros como diamantes y desesperados por su toque. Ningún otro hombre la había tocado allí. Nadie excepto Edward. Se dolía por él, le necesitaba, le pertenecía.

—No pararé aquí —cuchicheó, su mirada levantando la de ella—. Una vez que me sacie en ésos bonitos pezones, iré más abajo, Bella. Voy a quietar esa maldita braga y te abriré esas bonitas piernas. Luego voy a lamer cada dulce gota de jarabe de entre tus muslos. ¿Estás lista para eso?

—Dios, Edward, he soñado con ello. —Había estado en su cama solitaria mientras el hambre la mantenía despierta noche tras noche.

Un gruñido primitivo salió de la garganta de él mientras bajaba la cabeza, la lengua golpeaba un pezón tierno antes de envolverlo en su boca caliente.

Los labios se cerraron sobre el pico, chupandolo en su boca mientras la lengua se curvaba alrededor. Bella dio un tirón violento, el placer tan fuerte, tan ardiente que no pudo hacer nada más que gritar en respuesta. Las manos duras de Edward la sostuvieron en el lugar mientras sus labios la devoraban, enviando sus sentidos tambalearse, disparando su pulso mientras la sensualidad se envolvía a su alrededor.

Oyó un gemido masculino, pero no estuvo segura de quien.

—Solo mirarán —susurró mientras levantaba la cabeza—. Me mirarán comer cada pulgada de este perfecto cuerpo tuyo esta vez. Es todo. Sin presiones, Bella.

Se arqueó hacia él. No quería oír nada de ello, no quería analizarlo. Quería sentir. Quería cada sensación rasgando por ella, quería que el placer nunca terminara.

Y él tomó la ofrenda. Los labios se cerraron en el pico opuesto, atrayéndolo a su boca y poniéndolo en llamas mientras rodeaba el otro con el pulgar e índice. Luego, los dedos apretaron.

—Edward… —La exclamación sorprendida resonó alrededor de ella mientras una lanza llameante de sensación rompió por ella. No bastante dolor. Casi, pero una clase ardiente de dolor que hacía el placer más caliente, más dulce.

—Dios, Bella… —El gemido áspero fue susurrado entre sus senos mientras movía la cabeza. Estaba luchando por respirar, los dedos trabajando en su pezón, haciéndola estremecerse con cada tirón en la punta ansiosa. Ella podía sentir el hambre ardiendo fuera de control ahora, la necesidad que rasgaba a través de ella, dura, brillante, y más caliente que una llama viva. Y necesitaba más. Mucho más.

Bella podía sentir a Emmet y Jasper mirando mientras ella ardía en los brazos de Edward. Los labios y las manos no estaban quietas, acariciándola, llenando sus sentidos con el sabor oscuro de la pasión y la picante necesidad que crecía dentro de ella.

Estaba desesperada por él. Las piernas se envolvieron alrededor de las caderas mientras presionaba su montículo mas fuerte contra la longitud dura como una piedra de su polla. Su clítoris hinchado chillaba por el alivio aún cuando sus pezones atormentados rogaban por más.

—Ven aquí, nena. —La voz Edward fue un gruñido áspero mientras la levantaba del mostrador, curvando las manos bajo su trasero para sostenerla en el lugar contra la longitud tensa de su erección—. No voy a tomarte en este mostrador.

A ella no le importaba donde la tomara, siempre que lo hiciera.

—Te necesito. —Un lloriqueante grito salió susurrado de sus labios mientras sus brazos le rodeaban los hombros, los labios moviéndose contra los fuertes tendones de su cuello—. No me hagas esperar otra vez, Edward. No puedo esperar más.

—Ya no, nena. Eso es. —Lo sentía subiendo los escalones curvos que llevaban al piso de arriba y el dormitorio grande. No tenia la menor idea de sí Emmet y Jasper les seguían. No le importaba si estaban o no. Nada importaba excepto el toque de Edward. Excepto tocar a Edward.

Mientras la bajaba a la ancha cama que dominaba el centro del cuarto, Bella se retorció, apretándose contra los anchos hombros hasta que él bajó a su lado, estirándola bajo su mirada.

Maldita delicadeza. Ella no era experimentada, él lo sabía y ella lo sabía. Pero ella estaba desesperada por tocarle, saborearle. Sin pensar trepó a su lado, una mano agarrandolo por el hombro, la otra acariciándole el pecho duro mientras su cabeza bajaba a los planos pezones masculinos que atraían su atención.

Si la boca de él en los suyos podía debilitarla, ¿podría ella hacerle lo mismo?

—¡Mierda! Bella. Nena…

Quizá podía.

Las manos de él se enterraron en el pelo, su cuerpo dio un tirón contra ella mientras le pellizcaba los pequeños discos antes de mojarlos con su lengua.

Gemidos duros, gruñidos salieron de su pecho mientras la mano bajaba hasta la banda de sus pantalones, los dedos rompieron el cierre antes de que le apartara los dedos para soltar el mismo el material.

Bella se contentó con saborearlo. Ambos pezones, lamiendo y pellizcándolos con placer creciente antes de comenzar a moverse más abajo.

—Dios. Bella. —Edward se tensó aún más mientras su lengua lamía alrededor del ombligo antes de dirigirse a la longitud de dura carne todavía cubierta por sus pantalones cortados.

—Necesito tocarte, Edward —susurró—. Permíteme tocarte.

Apartó el tejido, luego miró mientras él agarraba el material de la pretina en las manos y lo soltaba con fácil gracia.

Y allí estaba. Duro, grueso, su polla se alzaba por el abdomen, pulsando con vida mientras una pequeña cuenta de semen se reunía en la punta. Bella se relamió, imaginándose el sabor. ¿Sabría como su beso? ¿O como la carne?

Se inclinó, estirando la lengua para golpear sobre la cabeza abultada mientras lo probaba. Un poco salado, descarado, salvaje, como Edward. Y deseaba más.

Un gemido retumbó de la garganta de él mientras los dedos de ella se arrastraban bajo la cresta de la longitud de su erección, explorando curiosamente cada cambio de las venas abultadas hasta que alcanzó la bolsa cubierta de áspero vello.

—Tranquila, nena. —Una mano se apretó en el pelo mientras la otra le acunaba la mejilla ahora—. Baja lento y tranquilamente. Tómame en esa bonita boca tuya.

La mano se apartó de la mejilla mientras los labios se abrían. Agarró la base del tallo duro, levantándolo hasta que la cabeza presionó contra las curvas húmedas. Bella lloriqueó ante el calor y la dureza antes de que sus labios se abrieran, estirándose para rodearlo, para tomarlo en su boca mientras su lengua golpeaba sobre toda la extensión de piel que podía alcanzar.

—¡Dios sí! —Las caderas corcovearon contra su boca, conduciendo su polla más profundo mientras ella trataba de lamer cada nueva extensión de carne.

Estiró los labios, se llenó la boca con el sabor sexual intenso, un malvado e intoxicante sabor masculino que inflamaba sus sentidos. Sentía sus dedos enredándose en el pelo mientras empezaba a chupar lentamente la cresta engordada.

—Oh sí, nena —canturreó—. Tu boca es como seda líquida.

El sonido ronco de su voz era áspero, erótico.

—Eso es, nena —la animó mientras ella seguía el liderazgo de las manos en el pelo, los labios subiendo, luego bajando, llenando la boca con tanta erección como fuera posible mientras amamantaba la carne creciente, la lengua golpeando sobre ella.

Él tomó una mano y agarró la suya, envolviendo los dedos sobre el tallo duro, lo suficientemente alto para evitar profundizar demasiado en la boca antes de devolver los dedos al pelo. Examinó los mechones antes de enredarse en ellos y moverse mas fácilmente contra ella, su polla empujando con golpes lentos y tranquilos dentro de su boca.

—Maldición. Me estás robando la cordura, nena. —Gruñó mientras ella sentía el latido de su hinchada cresta en la boca—. Ahí vas. Chúpalo agradable y duramente. Oh infierno… —los labios se apretaron en él mientras ella levantaba los ojos para ver la expresión carnal en su oscura cara.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán hambrienta estaba por él, hasta ahora. Hasta que su polla le llenaba la boca, el sabor salvaje de un macho excitado la consumía, la conducía más allá de la vergüenza pasada a un reino donde nada importaba excepto su toque, sabor y deseo.

Mientras la boca se movía sobre él, la mano comenzó a acariciar el fuerte miembro, moviéndose arriba y abajo, bombeando la dura columna mientras él follaba su boca con golpes cada vez más fuertes.

Al mismo tiempo, sintió un toque detrás de ella. Las manos del macho deslizaban las bragas del bikini, acariciando las curvas redondeadas de su trasero. ¿Era Emmet o Jasper? No lo sabía, no le importaba.

Miró la mirada en llamas de Edward mientras él miraba fijamente sobre su cabeza durante un largo segundo. Cuándo sus ojos volvieron a los suyos, eran salvajes por la lujuria.

Entonces ella lo sintió. Un beso lento y reverente en una nalga, luego en la siguiente. Una lengua, malvada y seductora, golpeando por encima de la estrecha hendidura que separaba las mejillas redondeadas.

—Dios, Bella, nena —Edward gimió su nombre mientras ella amamantaba mas profundo—. Necesitamos parar esto antes de que me corra.

¿Pararlo? No podía, todavía no. Si paraba iba a tener que pensar más que sentir. Si paraba…

Levantó la cabeza de un tirón mientras un agudo gemido salía de sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron ante el sorprendente placer. Una insidiosamente malvada caricia casi la hizo desplomarse contra Edward. Sólo sus manos la sostuvieron derecha, su mirada sosteniendo su cordura mientras sentía una lengua aguda que suavemente bordeaba la ultrasensible entrada del ano.

Debería estar chillando de temor, en vez de eso, jadeaba de placer.

—Oh Dios, Edward… —Su voz era débil, preguntando. ¿Debería sentirse tan bueno? ¿Debería estar tan desesperada por más?

—Shh, nena —susurró suavemente—. Permite que se sienta bien. Solo un minuto. Solo otro minuto.

Ella gritó mientras sentía que esa conocida lengua presionaba contra la entrada otra vez. La cabeza golpeó de un lado a otro mientras luchaba por respirar, luchaba por encontrar sentido al placer deslumbrador. Cuándo violó el pequeño agujero con una ligera sensación de pellizco, solo para empujar atrás, luego probó dentro otra entonces ella se estremeció ante la intensidad de la carnal acaricia, de repente aterrorizada. No del toque o del hombre, sino de ella misma.

—Está bien, Bella… tranquila, nena. —El toque se fue de repente mientras Edward tiraba de ella hacia él, los labios cubriendo los suyos mientras la ponía de espaldas.

La besó con demanda despiadada, inclinándose sobre ella y trabajando con sus labios sobre los suyos con lujuria experimentada. Comió con su beso, la consumió, y le enseñó a consumir a su vez.

Edward levantó la cabeza del beso, sus sentidos borrachos con el sabor de la mujer bajo él, su cuerpo dolorido por poseerla.

El suave, débil resplandor se extendía sobre Bella, revelando claramente la desnuda carne sedosa entre los muslos, desprovista de cualquier signo de vello femenino. Lo había esperado, había sabido lo que le aguardaba, pero la vista de ello fue un puñetazo de lujuria en su intestino de todos modos.

Parpadeó hacia abajo a las curvas rosadas y ruborizadas que brillaban con una capa de sedoso y suave jarabe, relamiéndose con hambre antes de que los ojos vislumbraran el tatuaje y su corazón se apretó.

El águila engalanada en el hombro dolía de repente ente la vista de la copia exacta que estaba colocada justo encima del tentador coño. Las alas desplegadas, una casi tocando el borde del montículo dulce de su coño, señalando hacia el brote hinchado de su clítoris.

—Maldición. —Los dedos acariciaron la bronceada imagen mientras la lengua de que ella asomaba para humedecer sus labios.

—¿Te gusta? —Su pequeña voz entrecortada hizo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se flexionara con la necesidad de follar. De follar duro y profundo, para oírla chillar su nombre, rogando por correrse.

—Nena, estás empujando a un hombre ya colgado en el borde —gruñó mientras miraba a los dedos moverse, acariciando la hinchada carne hasta que sus dedos pudieron hundirse en la abertura cubierta de rocío.

—Oh Dios. Edward… —Su grito le atravesó mientras la apartaba, su mirada bebiendo en la limpia carne cubierta de miel resbaladiza mientras las caderas se arqueaban hacia él, abriendo los muslos aún más.

Apretó la almohadilla de la palma sobre su clítoris mientras los dedos encontraban la entrada tierna al coño y la rodeaban lentamente, la boca se le hacia agua por saborearla. Levantando los dedos giró su mirada hacia ella otra vez, entrecerrando los ojos mientras movía los dedos a los labios y los pintaba con sus propios jugos.

La sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos y jadear. La otra mano se movió a la cabeza, pasando los dedos por el pelo mientras esparcía el dulzor sobre los labios exuberantes.

—Lámelo —gruñó—. Vamos, nena, ve cuán dulce y caliente vas a saber cuando meta la lengua dentro de ese pequeño coño caliente.

—Edward… —Podía oír la protesta de su inocencia, el hambre oscura que la llenaba, la urgía por sus propias necesidades mientras vacilaba ante la intensidad no familiar de su lujuria combinada.

—Lame tus labios —le ordenó otra vez, su voz áspera, la necesidad de verla completamente inmersa en las necesidades construidas entre ellos, insoportable.

La lengua se asomó mientras el rubor se agudizaba en su cara. Una sonrisa le torció los labios mientras ella lamía su propio dulzor, probando lo que él anheló tan desesperadamente para sí mismo. Entonces, la lengua se curvó alrededor del dedo, extrayendo un gemido ronco de su pecho cuando ella lo chupó en su boca.

La sensación de ella atrayendo el sabor restante de los dedos rompió su control. Tiró de ella, moviéndose entre los muslos, abriéndolos aún más mientras la levantaba a su boca descendente y enterraba los labios en el calor líquido que fluía de ella.

Era más intoxicante que el alcohol ilegalmente destilado, más dulce, más caliente que la vida misma, y toda suya.

Bella oyó sus propios gritos fluyendo por la noche alrededor de ella y no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarlos, para sofocarlos. La boca Edward quemaba a través de las inhibiciones, de la timidez, y encendía un fuego dentro de su coño que amenazaba con consumirla. Le sostuvo las piernas abiertas, la boca la devoraba decadentemente, sus susurrados murmullos de placer y hambre abastecían de combustible las llamas que ardían dentro de ella.

Su lengua era voraz. Lamió, esparció el fuego por la carne ardiente y la acarició con un conocimiento y experiencia que la hacia jadear. Pequeños golpecitos contra su clítoris la hacían arquearse contra él, las caderas daban tirones mientras las sensaciones serpentearon como garras de necesidad por su sistema nervioso. El placer, oh Dios, el placer era demasiado para soportarlos. Cada golpe circular alrededor del duro, pulsante nudo de su clítoris le robaba el aliento. Su matriz se convulsionaba con la necesidad del orgasmo mientras el placer rompía por ella antes de esparcirse por su sistema.

Los dedos no estaban quietos. Uno rodeaba la sensible abertura de su vagina, esparciendo los jugos que se derramaban de su dolorido centro antes de que la lengua le acariciara mas abajo, moviéndose para lamerla, para atraer el sabor de ella a su boca mientras ella chillaba en el precipicio en el que la mantenía tambaleante.

Ella estaba tan cerca. Demasiado cerca para ser refrenada de esa manera. Podía sentir la sensación de ardor a través de su cuerpo, encendiendo una tormenta de fuego que corría por su sangre.

Finalmente. Se retorció bajo él, la cabeza empujando mientras todas las fantasías que había conocido en los pasados cinco años venían a la vida por fin. Edward la tocaba, la saboreaba, la amaba.

—Joder, podría emborracharme con tu sabor. —Su voz era un ronco gruñido un segundo antes de que la lengua se hundiera dentro de la apretada entrada de su coño, follandola con lametones que hacían que un chillido estrangulado saliera por su garganta.

La tensión que se construía dentro de ella era aterradora. El control era una cosa del pasado, pero Edward causaba que la tensión que se reunía en su vientre se agudizara, para convulsionar con cada empuje interno de su lengua malvada. Las manos se apretaron en su pelo mientras se estremecía y el calor mojado que fluía de su vagina aumentaba.

Anhelaba aire, la sensación corría a través de la carne, sensibilizándola, dejándola jadeante ante el infierno que él creaba. Las manos no estaban más quietas que su lengua. Le acariciaban los muslos, el pulgar le golpeaba en el clítoris, enviando agudas sensaciones de agonizante necesidad que rompían por ella un momento antes de retirarse. Las manos se curvaron en las mejillas de su trasero, y mientras la lengua se hundía dentro de ella otra vez, apartó las suaves curvas, tironeando en la entrada a su trasero y enviando llamaradas agudas de calor por su sistema.

—Edward… —Se retorció bajo él, la cabeza moviéndose bruscamente en las mantas mientras sentía al sudor reuniéndose por su cuerpo, chorreando un poco por debajo de los senos, la barriguita, como sus jugos fluían del coño—. No puedo… no puedo soportarlo…

No podía comprender este placer. No era como nada que hubiera conocido jamás. Incluso sus propios orgasmos autoinducidos nunca la habían hecho sentirse de esta manera. Como si fuera a volar, que si el placer no paraba entonces estallaría en fragmentos. Se retorció bajo él, lloriqueando mientras sentía la almohadilla del dedo esparciendo suavemente los jugos calientes que fluían por la hendidura del trasero, frotándolos contra su trasero.

—¡Hazlo parar! —Trató de chillar, de pedir una liberación a la presión que se construía en su matriz, en sus muslos, profundamente dentro de su coño.

El no contestaba. Si acaso, la boca llegó a ser más voraz, los dedos exploraban aún más, presionando más profundo contra la entrada que estaba masajeando.

—Edward… juro… no puedo soportar… —Perdió el aliento mientras sentía el dedo violando su trasero, lo sentía deslizarse lentamente dentro de ella mientras los labios cubrían su clítoris, los pulgares resbalaban en la entrada de su sexo y la destruían.

—¡Oh Dios! —Luchó contra la oleada de relámpagos de sensaciones casi dolorosas que se dispararon por ella.

—Infierno no puedes. Te correrás para mí, Bella. Ahora —gruñó, retirando el dedo, reuniendo más del líquido sedoso que fluía de ella antes de deslizarlo más profundamente, más fuerte, el pulgar bombeando en el coño antes de que sus labios cubrieran su clítoris otra vez. Amamantó el brote tierno, la lengua golpeaba sobre él mientras el dedo se hundía en su trasero, el pulgar le follaba el coño hasta que ella se sintió erupcionar.

Su chillido llenó la noche mientras ella se disolvía, vio luces estallando detrás de los ojos apretados y oyó el rugido de placer de Edward un segundo antes de que subiera entre sus muslos y la tirara más alto.

—Aguanta, nena. —Le agarró las manos, moviéndolas a sus hombros mientras ella sentía una gruesa presión contra la sensibilizada entrada del coño.

Le miró fijamente, aturdida, inundada por una cascada de ondas de éxtasis.

—Dulce nena —gimió, los ojos verdes oscureciéndose mientras las manos le agarraban la cara—. Agárrate a mí, cosita dulce. No puedo esperar. Ni otro minuto.

Sus ojos sea abrieron, revolotearon, lucharon por permanecer abierto mientras sentía la presión entre los muslos aumentar un segundo antes de un estiramiento repentino, un fuego floreciente y el placer/dolor exquisito rompieron por ella. Y no paraba. Siguió y siguió, como a cámara lenta, estirándola hasta que estuvo segura de que no podría contener más antes de que encontrara que podía.

Dio un tirón en su puño, las uñas presionando en sus hombros mientras lloriqueaba, luego chilló cuando Edward se asentó hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella. Podía sentir cada gruesa pulgada abriendo el tejido tierno de su coño, estirando sus límites mientras dedos de electricidad crepitaban por el tejido delicado y la tensión comenzaba a aumentar una vez más dentro de ella.

—Dios, estás tan apretada. —Su expresión era tensa mientras ella le miraba, luchando por encontrar sentido a las sensaciones que la desgarraban—. Y suave como la seda. —Apretó la frente contra la suya—. Por favor Dios, dime que estás usando control de natalidad, Bella.

Ella asintió a tirones. Había empezado el control de natalidad años antes en previsión de esta noche. Él hizo una mueca, levantando la cabeza unos pocos centímetros mientras la miraba fijamente, arrastrando el pulgar sobre sus labios mientras ella luchaba por respirar.

—Levanta las piernas. —Su voz era como grava—. Apoya las rodillas contra mis caderas.

Bajó una mano, levantándole el muslo mientras ella hacía lo que le había dicho.

—Oh Dios, Edward. —Se deslizó más profundo que nunca, llenándola de maneras que no podría explicar—. Oh Dios, no sé que hacer… —Quería llorar, quería aliviar el furioso latido de hambre que pulsaba en su matriz, en su coño.

—Calla, nena. —Su voz era tensa, su cuerpo tenso por el esfuerzo que le llevaba mientras la ayudaba, colocándole las rodillas contra las caderas mientras un gemido desigual le desgarraba el pecho—. Hijo de puta, estás tan jodidamente apretada. Podría correrme solo sintiendo tu agarre y ordeñarme así.

Los músculos dentro del coño le estaban ordeñando de hecho, curvándose alrededor de él, volviéndole loco con el calor furioso que se construía dentro de ellos. Ella le miró fijamente, sintiendo las lágrimas en las mejillas, las emociones atascadas en su garganta. No podía imaginarse jamás necesitando nada más que a Edward.

—Tranquila ahora, cariño —advirtió mientras ella sentía los muslos agruparse—. Si no me muevo voy a correrme antes de que consigas lo tuyo. Y tienes que tener lo tuyo. —Una sonrisa malvada le cruzó los labios hinchados cuando se empezó a mover.

Su polla se deslizó lentamente del apretado puño de su coño mientras ella oía su propio gemido desesperado de placer, el empuje la tuvo gritando de un aguda necesidad agonizante y luego no pudo pararlo.

El se arqueó, agarrándole las piernas y apretándolas más cerca de su cuerpo mientras miraba fijamente hacia abajo, a donde se unían, la mirada de ella siguiéndole automáticamente, mirando como el resbaladizo, brillante miembro de su polla entraba y salía de las lisas curvas de su coño. Era hipnotizador, consumía. Ella podía sentir la caricia de dedos de placer, dolor, sensación aguda y explosiones llameantes de hambre rasgando por su cuerpo mientras le miraba follarla. Miraba a su polla dentro y fuera, clavándose en ella con golpes furiosos mientras el mundo retrocedía alrededor de ella.

Se corrió otra vez, chillando por su orgasmo y todavía él no paraba.

—Otra vez —gruñó, girándola a un lado, las piernas dobladas, presionando sus senos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, una mano separando las mejillas de su trasero mientras los dedos encontraron la entrada hormigueante.

Ella se arqueó, la cabeza cayo atrás mientras el dedo se deslizaba dentro, bombeando conjuntamente con la erección gruesa dentro de su coño, estirándola, quemando su mente mientras el placer y el dolor se mezclaban con la adición de otro dedo que estiraba su tierno ano. Y todavía su polla se introducía, acariciando frenéticamente sobre las sensibilizadas terminaciones nerviosas hasta que estuvo estremeciéndose, convulsionándose alrededor de él, sus jugos salían a borbotones del coño mientras le oía dar un grito harapiento y sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

Todavía estaba disolviéndose a su alrededor mientras sentía su liberación, las explosiones calientes y furiosas de semen llenándola, quemándola, enviándola a otra paradoja temblorosa de sensaciones que la tuvo convulsionándose bajo él mientras él sostenía su polla profundamente dentro de ella, estremeciéndose con el placer que los rasgaba a ambos.

Bella había perdido la cordura mucho antes de la liberación de Edward. Temblaba después del orgasmo, débil, agotada por la emoción, el placer que había explotado a través de ella. Lo sintió desplomarse detrás de ella, todavía enterrado dentro de su coño, su respiración jadeante, sus brazos apretados mientras la empujaba hacia su pecho húmedo.

—Respira, nena —le canturreó en la oreja mientras una mano le masajeaba el pecho, recordándole que contenía la respiración mientras la soltaba en una ráfaga, enviando estrellas que estallaron ante los ojos—. Ahí vas, cosita dulce —murmuró, los labios en el hombro mientras su polla daba un tirón dentro de ella—. Descansa un poco. Solo un poquito. Entonces lo intentaremos otra vez y veremos si lo podemos hacer bien.

¿Hacerlo bien? Querido Dios, si eso no era bien entonces la mataría si él alcanzaba alguna vez la perfección.


	13. Capitulo XII

Bueno chicas he decidido poner las actualizaciones los domingos dos capitulos se que teniamos otro horario pero el trabajo me tiene tannnnnnnn ocupada que estoy haciendo los cambios de nombres muy lento...pero lo mas probable es que entre semana les deje aun que sea uno...de todos modos chicas ya estamos acabando esta bella historia si desean las historias de jasper y emmet avisen me...besos y feliz descanzo

Capítulo 12

Estaba todavía oscuro cuando Bella despertó, su cuerpo agradablemente dolorido mientras Edward dormía profundamente a su lado, extendido desnudo sobre el estómago.

El calor se curvó en su estómago mientras miraba fijamente a su ensombrecida forma, un temblor de recordado placer reverberó por su matriz.

Moviéndose silenciosamente, se deslizó de la cama, buscando hasta que encontró la camiseta de Edward, desechada más temprano ese día en una silla cercana, y la empujó sobre su cuerpo desnudo. No podía oír nada abajo, pero dudaba que Emmet y Jasper durmieran.

Avanzando por la escalera estrecha y curva, el resplandor débil de la televisión proporcionaba una luz tenue mientras Bella se dirigía al pequeño refrigerador.

Sacó una botella de agua, destapándola mientras se enderezaba y la levantaba a sus labios antes de vislumbrar a Emmet

Estaba sentado en el ensombrecido rincón entre la mesa y el mostrador, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad cuando ella se detuvo, mirándolo.

—Edward va a putearte por robar otra de sus camisas —arrastró las palabras calladamente mientras ella sentía que su cara se ruborizaba.

El calor no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que había sido atrapada robando más ropa de Edward, era la pregunta repentina de sí su boca malvada había sido una de las que la había acariciado antes o no.

—Debería estar acostumbrado. —Se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, sintiendo un hormigueo de calor curvándose alrededor del clítoris.

—Es un chico terco. —Se encogió de hombros con negligencia—. Ya lo sabes.

Bella se inclinó contra el mostrador y lo miró curiosamente. Había mucho que todavía no sabía sobre Edward y su relación con sus primos. Todos parecían preocuparse del hecho de que sexualmente, disfrutaran compartiendo sus juguetes.

Agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que no debería haber postergado el aprender más acerca de los tres hombres juntos antes que centrarse solo Edward. Pero era Edward quien sostenía su corazón, no los otros dos. Aunque sabía, finalmente, que ellos llegarían a ser una parte de la relación que ella y Edward compartían.

—Pareces una pequeña cierva asustada ahí. —Su voz era como seda oscura—. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho para esa cautela en los ojos, pequeña.

Sí, lo habían hecho Emmet y Jasper eran una parte de su vida tanto como Edward había sido, en muchos sentidos. Él había tratado de protegerla cuando Edward no estaba alrededor, la había cuidado y generalmente la había aguantado. Todos lo habían hecho.

—No estoy asustada de ti, Emmet —suspiró—. No estoy asustada de ninguno de vosotros.

Quizá estaba asustada de sí misma.

—Las personas sugieren demasiado sobre nuestros pequeños placeres —gruñó—. Como si algún insidioso diablo lo causara más que si fuera una elección. —Rió por sus propias palabras—. No hay nada diabólico en ello, Bella. Y Edward nunca te presionaría por lo que no quieres. Así que no tienes porque mirarnos como si fuéramos a saltar sobre ti en cualquier minuto.

—Y los tres pensáis que no sabía en que demonios me estaba metiendo cuando esperé a Edward. —Apretó los labios mientras su propia frustración la reconcomía por dentro—. No es un asunto de no quererlo, Emmet, ni incluso si yo lo quiero.

—Quieres ser seducida en ello. ¿Quieres que te quiten la elección de las manos? —Se recostó en la silla, mirándola atentamente.

—No quiero analizarlo hasta la muerte, eso es condenadamente seguro —dijo bruscamente—. Es una maravilla que los tres encontréis una mujer para compartir si habláis con ella hasta la muerte primero.

—Las otras mujeres no importaban, Bella. —La asombró con su respuesta—. Fueron diversión y juegos, tú eres el futuro de Edward. No puede haber malentendidos, ninguna seducción, ninguna vacilación ni ocultación de la verdad si lo aceptas. Si lo aceptas, entonces lo aceptas todo.

Incluso el hecho de que finalmente, el hombre que amaba tocaría otra mujer, le daría placer, la follaría. No podría aceptar el toque de sus primos sin ese conocimiento.

—Le amo —susurró.

—Esto no será fácil para ninguno de nosotros. —Levantó los hombros pesadamente—. Jasper y yo también te amamos, Bella, no como Edward pero te amamos. Hemos ardido con él por tocarte. Pero el día llegará cuándo uno o ambos de nosotros encontraremos a la mujer que deseamos como propia. El compartir no es una cosa de todas las veces, pero sería seguro como el infierno que lo echaríamos de menos si paráramos.

Sería un hambre que los atormentaría. El repentino pensamiento hizo que su pecho se tensara. Por alguna razón, los tres hombres estaban irrevocablemente atados. Y era un vínculo que solo la muerte cortaría.

—¿Te ha pedido alguien que pararas, Emmet? —preguntó—. ¿Lo has considerado alguna vez?

Algo peligroso destelló en su expresión antes de irse igual de rápido.

—Pararía si alguien a quien ame me lo pidiera. Si supiera que la mujer a la que amo no lo pudiera manejar. —Encogió los hombros anchos.

—No sé si podría soportar verle tocar a otra mujer, Emmet. —Una sonrisa de autoburla le curvó los labios—. ¿Cómo es la hipocresía?

—No hipocresía, cariño, honestidad —le dijo calladamente—. Eso es lo que hace que una relación como esta funcione, siendo honesto sobre ello. Es ser honesta contigo misma y con Edward. Nosotros no podríamos pedir nada más que eso.

—No lo haré solo por Edward —exhaló ruidosamente—. No le permitiré tocar a otra mujer simplemente porque sé que es lo que él quiere. Tiene que tener sentido para mí. Tengo que poder vivir con ello.

—Eso es bastante cierto. —Asintió con comprensión—. Cualquier relación es hacer concesiones mutuas. Tú das un poco, Edward da un poco, y viceversa. —Se levantó de la silla, acortando la distancia donde ella estaba, dominándola.

Bella tragó profundamente mientras lo sentía rodeándola, su calor, el hambre sensual que se construía dentro de él.

—Emmet… —no había manera de retirarse.

Tembló mientras el se estiraba, los dedos callosos recorriendo su brazo y llenándola con emociones opuestas. ¿Lo podría hacer? Fantasear acerca de ello era una cosa, y el Señor sabía que había fantaseado acerca de ello a menudo. Pero dar realmente ese paso era otro asunto.

—Te deseo —susurro—. Incluso te amo, bella. No como Edward, pero te amo, y no te veré herida. No por nada.

—Para. —Protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la negación comenzaba a rabiar dentro de ella. Una sensación asustada de molestia comenzaba a construirse. Quizás era lo qué Edward deseaba, pero este no era Edward. No era su cuerpo calentándola, su necesidad rodeándola.

—Está oscuro y en sombras. Muchas verdades pueden ser ocultadas en las sombras. —La voz de Emmet era más oscura que la noche—. Como las mentiras.

El aliento se le atascó en la garganta mientras él bajaba la cabeza, los labios demasiado cerca de los suyos.

—Podría seducirte —susurró—. Puedo darte eso, Bella. No tengo que despertarme contigo por la mañana. No tengo que encarar el saber que utilicé tu cuerpo contra ti. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Imbécil. —Empujó contra su pecho, las manos golpeando en los duros músculos mientras una risita oscura era susurrada alrededor de ella—. Aléjate de mí. Eres tan divertido como la gripe, Emmet.

—¿Lo he dejado claro? —Los dientes destellaron en una sonrisa.

Ella respiró con desdén.

—No era necesario. No cometas el error de pensar que no comprendo tus razones. Pero también soy una mujer, Emmet, no un juguete. Él puede ponerse serio acerca de esto o puede olvidarse.

—¿Puede ponerse mas serio, Bella? Permitió que uno de sus primos lamiera tu trasero. Eso es malditamente serio para mí.

Su cara llameó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Eras tu?

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, mirándola con la insinuación de una sonrisa.

—Uno lamió, el otro miraba con anticipación. No te voy a contar quien fue quien.

¿Y eso no la sorprendió, por qué? Lo que la sorprendía era el sentimiento de negación que rabiaba por su recuerdo. No era una fantasía, era la realidad, y no estaba cómoda con ello, por más que deseara estarlo.

—Sabes, Emmet, un día de éstos vais a morder mas de lo que podéis abarcar en una mujer. ¿Qué vais a hacer entonces?

—Me parece que Edward ya lo ha conseguido —rió entre dientes mientras su mirada se disparaba más allá de ella—. Y aquí esta para ver cuánto más puede hundirse en la felicidad monógama.

Bella giró rápidamente, refrenando apenas un gemido ante la vista de Edward, desnudo, duro, los ojos brillando con interés mientras estaba a los pies de los escalones. Una cosa que podía decir acerca de él, desnudo o vestido, era que la confianza rezumaba de cada poro de su cuerpo. La confianza y pura lujuria.

Él inclinó la cabeza mientras la miraba, su mirada moviéndose hacia su primo, luego de vuelta a ella lentamente. Había un desafío allí, un destello astuto en los ojos que le aseguraba que era bien consciente de que ella estaba mojada y excitada.

—Ahí vas robando mi ropa otra vez. —Sacudió la cabeza con el castigo simulado—. Esperaba que aprendieras mejor, nena.

—Pienso que necesita ser zurrada —murmuró Emmet detrás de ella, acelerando su pulso con la sugerencia.

Ella arqueó la ceja mientras sostenía la mirada de Edward. Él le sonreía, una sonrisa torcida y segura llena de intención carnal.

No tenía excusas para quien era, o lo que era. Juguetón, malvado, determinado a tener su propio camino. Pero por la seguridad en sí mismo y la determinación ella vio algo más también. Vio su amor por ella. La amaba, como ella lo amaba, y a pesar de sus temores y a menudo sus inseguridades, supo que Edward no era un hombre de amar ligeramente.

Mientras lo miraba, fue consciente de Jasper moviéndose por detrás del camarote, mirando la escena curiosamente. La testosterona se derramó por el cuarto, pesada con la malvada hambre e intención pecadora. Tres machos depredadores, por mucho que intentaran ocultar los instintos primitivos que corrían justo bajo la superficie de su humor perezoso, Bella lo vio.

Convergieron en ella, altos, anchos, excitados. Edward era el único completamente desnudo, pero los otros dos le siguieron rápidamente. Jasper se quitó la camisa, mientras detrás de ella oyó los movimientos de Emmet, el susurro de su ropa.

Los nervios rasgaron por ella, enviando estremecimientos de la respuesta instintiva más abajo del estómago antes de quemar un sendero de destrucción erótica por sus zonas erógenas. Sus pezones alcanzaron el máximo. Los labios dolieron y su sexo lloró.

—Quítate la camisa, nena —susurró Edward mientras sus manos agarraban el dobladillo, atrayéndolo lentamente hacia arriba.

Detrás de ella, Emmet dio un paso más cerca, la sorpresa de sus manos desnudas recorriendo sus muslos la hizo tensarse de placer. Estaba tan mojada que podía sentir humedecerse sus muslos ahora, corriendo libremente desde su coño lloroso mientras ellos la preparaban para futuras posesiones.

—Mira que bonita eres… —susurró Edward reverentemente mientras levantaba los brazos, permitiéndole quitarle la camisa del cuerpo—. Tus pezones están tan duros, excitados. Amo saborearlos, Bella. La sensación de ellos en mi boca, las pequeñas puntas tensas latiendo en mi lengua.

Ellos latían ahora ante ese pensamiento.

La camisa fue tirada aparte, pero no fueron las manos Edward las que acunaron los globos firmes, fue Emmet. Se deslizaron a su alrededor hasta que ambas manos estuvieron llenas con su carne, el índice y el pulgar de cada mano agarraron una dura punta, jugando con ellas, girándolas exquisitamente.

La cabeza cayó contra su pecho mientras los dedos se apartaron, Edward se movió, haciendo sitio a Jasper mientras ambos hombres bajaban las cabezas a los picos que empujaban hacia arriba.

Bella se puso de puntillas mientras la sensación estallaba por ella. Un grito desigual se deslizó de sus labios mientras una inundación de debilitadora lujuria rasgaba por ella.

Bella perdió la capacidad de hablar, ver, hacer algo excepto sentir dos conjuntos de duros labios masculinos cubriendo los picos sensibles. El fuego la tragó mientras lenguas húmedas y calientes como la lava empezaban a golpear sobre la carne apretada, y duras bocas masculinas comenzaban a amamantarse eróticamente.

—Tranquila, cariño —le susurró Emmet en la oreja cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse dentro del agarre que los tres hombres habían creado. La sensación de sus bocas succionándola enviaba flechas de casi doloroso placer a su matriz, su clítoris. El doloroso latido la destruía—. Está bien, Bella. —Las manos se apartaron de los senos, sólo para ser reemplazadas por las de Edward y Jasper.

Un brazo la sujetó contra él mientras la otra se deslizaba por el estómago, moviéndose lentamente por la carne torturada hasta su coño.

—Edward… —Su nombre fue un lloriqueo de súplica mientras sentía que la palma de Emmet acunaba los sensibilizados pliegues de su sexo, un dedo se movió sutilmente contra la entrada repleta de jarabe de su vagina.

Edward gimió mientras continuaba amamantándose, los dientes le arañaron el pezón, la lengua golpeó sobre él mientras Jasper capturaba la punta que sostenía entre los dientes y la pellizcaba con resultados destructivos.

Su grito resonó alrededor de ella mientras se retorcía contra Emmet, implorando en silencio sentir ese dedo resbalando dentro de ella.

Las sensaciones que rompieron por su cuerpo fueron violentas, destructivas. Alternativas caricias, bocas amamantando, manos sobre ella, calientes gemidos masculinos derramándose sobre ella. Y ella estaba en el centro de eso, débil, impotente contra el erotismo de cada toque.

Se apretó contra la palma de Emmet, gritos rotos salían de sus labios con la presión contra su clítoris. Sería tan fácil el clímax, si solo pudiera presionar contra él un poco más, justo la fricción más desnuda que le permitiría aliviar el hambre que la golpeaba.

—Todavía no, nena —susurró él en la oreja, pellizcándole el lóbulo—. Deja que tu cuerpo arda para nosotros, que esté tan hambriento que nada importe excepto el toque, la necesidad.

Ella ya ardía. Los dedos se apretaron en el pelo de Edward y Jasper mientras sentía los dedos de Emmet moviéndose, sintiéndole esparciendo sus jugos, permitiéndoles mojar la entrada apretada de más allá mientras su dedo daba masajes en el cerrado portal.

Sintió su entrada anal apretarse ante la caricia, la sintió abriéndose, la leche en la punta del dedo mientras otra mano, no sabía de quien, comenzaba a jugar con el brote hinchado del clítoris.

Estaba atrapada entre ellos, en medio del área de la cocina, suspendida dentro de un placer, un calor tan intenso al que apenas podía poner sentido. Implorando, gritos incoherentes salían de sus labios mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás, hacia delante, tan desesperada que ya no sabía cuál toque la enviaría como un rayo hacia el orgasmo, solo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Era diferente de lo que había sido solo con Edward. Luchó por apartar el vago malestar que sentía. La falta de calor emocional, de compartir que había venido al estar en esa cama arriba, solo ella y Edward.

—Ahí vas, cariño. —Susurró Emmet otra vez mientras ella sentía la punta de su dedo resbalar dentro del ano—. Maldición, estás apretada, y caliente. Tu trasero chupa el dedo como una boca pequeña, necesitando más. ¿Necesitas más, cariño?

Al mismo tiempo, dedos duros capturaron su clítoris y lo bombearon malvadamente. Oh Dios, podría correrse tan fácil, si solo se acercara más.

Relajó las nalgas cuando unas llamas lamieron el pequeño brote. Simultáneamente, la entrada pequeña succionó el duro dedo más profundamente mientras la presión disminuía en su clítoris, haciéndola chillar de placer y frustración.

Su culo se sentía lleno y necesitaba más. Su clítoris latía de necesidad, el coño se apretaba con necesidad hasta que de repente, las sirenas comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza…

—Joder… —La realidad la golpeó mientras la tiraban al suelo, los tres hombres furiosos, maldiciendo y cubriéndola mientras unas explosiones quebrantaban el frenesí erótico con fría furia.

—Ponla a un lado.

Fue empujada a un lado, entre los pesados armarios mientras sonido de pies y maldiciones fueron el aviso del fuego de respuesta.

Las sombras destellaron alrededor de ella en la oscuridad mientras trepaba a un rincón de los armarios, la mano acariciaba el material mientras sentía la camisa que había llevado antes bajo sus manos.

Tirándola al piso, se agachó en la esquina que formaban los armarios y se la puso por la cabeza mientras Edward se apretaba contra su lado.

Ella no hizo preguntas, no se puso histérica. Siguió su liderazgo mientras él, Jasper y Emmet comenzaban a llevarla más cerca de la parte trasera de la casa flotante.

—El bastardo disparó al casco, Edward —siseó Emmet mientras los disparos se calmaban.

La alarma computarizada sonaba estridentemente, la sirena rompía sus nervios mientras el sonido del personal de seguridad al otro lado demandaba una respuesta.

Notó que nadie contestaba. En unos segundos fueron informados de que la Patrulla del Lago había sido puesta sobre aviso y se movía hacia el área.

—Las bombas trabajan. —Jasper se deslizó en el lugar con ellos—. Estaremos bien hasta que la patrulla llegue aquí.

Ellos estaban vestidos. Sentía el rasguño de los vaqueros de Edward en el muslo, los de Jasper en el trasero. Emmet había arrastrado sus pantalones cortos poniéndoselos pero de donde había sacado Edward su ropa no estaba segura.

—Creó que está en el precipicio, sobre nosotros —dijo bruscamente Jasper—. La trayectoria de los disparos debería ser justo desde allí.

—Tendrá que cruzar el cabo para volver al camino —gruñó Emmet—. Regresaré. Voy tras él.

—No… —La palabra fue un sonido hueco y abrasivo, saliendo de un tirón de la garganta de Bella mientras se agarraba a sus pantalones.

Emmet le apartó la mano, moviéndose por la oscuridad mientras la sirena continuaba resonando por el barco.

—Permanece aquí. —Edward la presionó contra los mostradores antes de moverse hacia la caja de la alarma y cortar rápidamente el sonido.

Bella escuchó en silencio como hablaba con el personal de seguridad, su voz dura, oscura, furiosa.

—No te muevas de aquí hasta que Edward regrese —le cuchicheó jasper en la oreja—. Necesito comprobar arriba.

Ella asintió en respuesta, la garganta apretada, el temor y la furia atascando su voz hasta que no estuvo segura de que pudiera hablar. Esto era a causa de ella. Alguien había disparo al barco, tratado de hundirlo, para matarlos, a causa de ella. Había colocado a Edward y a sus primos en peligro, habían hecho que un loco se centrara en ellos.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, permaneciendo en el lugar, acurrucada contra el mostrador mientras Edward echaba una luz en el salón.

Alzó la mirada mientras rodeaba el mostrador, su expresión dura, los ojos brillando con rabia.

—Vamos, nena. —Su voz fue suave cuando se estiró a por ella—. La patrulla del lago estará aquí para escoltarnos a la dársena en un minuto. Necesitamos conseguirte ropa.

Se puso pausadamente en pie, mirando alrededor a la destrucción. Las ventanas estaban rotas, el vidrio y los escombros ensuciaban el suelo, los paneles astillados por las balas.

—Vamos. —La levantó en sus brazos mientras ella miraba fijamente asombrada.

La desesperación se le apretó en el pecho mientras enterraba la cara contra el cuello de Edward. Podía sentir el estómago revolviéndose con la culpa, con el temor. Uno de ellos podría haber muerto. Podría haber perdido a Edward, o Emmet o Jasper podían haber sido heridos, asesinados.

—Aquí. —La sentó en medio del suelo del dormitorio antes de moverse hacia el pequeño armario y sacar un par de sus vaqueros—. Ponte estos.

Ella los aceptó en silencio, inclinándose para empujarlos por sus pies y luego a las caderas antes de coger los zapatos de lona de su mano. Se sentó en la cama, poniéndoselos y luego luchó por atar los cordones.

—Tranquila, nena. —Cuando Edward se arrodilló delante de ella, se dio cuenta de que los pequeños quejidos que podía oír eran de ella.

Le apartó los dedos antes de atar los cordones rápidamente, luego la miró fijamente. Algo se retorció en el interior de Bella ante la suave emoción que vio en sus ojos. Más allá de la ira, de la determinación de matar que podía ver rabiando dentro de él, vio su gentileza.

—Esto no ha sido tu culpa, Bella. —Se levantó, acunándole la mejilla en la mano.

Bella luchó contra las lágrimas que se le atascaron en la garganta, así como los temores que llenaron su mente. Mas que contestar, se apartó de su toque lentamente, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento de que su necesidad por ella podría terminar con su vida.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. —El gruñido que le retorció la cara le hizo mirarle fijamente asustada—. No pienses que te voy a permitir huir de mí ahora, Bella —dijo bruscamente—. El tiempo para correr acabó en el minuto que me permitiste follar ese cuerpecito caliente tuyo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente, empujando contra su pecho mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. No podía hablar. Si se atrevía a intentarlo, sabía que gritos de rabia y temor no estarían muy lejos.

—Para, Bella… —La asió de las muñecas, forzándola a permanecer en el lugar mientras ella oía el primer grito ronco dejar sus labios—. Está bien estar asustada, nena. Te lo juro, estamos todos bien, anticipamos esto, sabemos cómo luchar contra él…

—No —protestó ella violentamente, sintiendo las lágrimas filtrarse por los ojos a pesar de su desesperación para tenerlas bajo control—. Está loco. No puedes hacer esto. No puedes… —No le iba a dejar hacerlo.

Intentó apartarse de él, huir de su toque, su calor. No podía vivir así. No podría vivir si algo le sucediera, o a los otros.

—Lo haré. —La agarró por los brazos, dándole una breve, dura sacudida mientras ella le miraba miserablemente—. Óyeme bien, Bella. Lo haré. Y cuando le ponga mis manos encima lo mataré. ¿Me comprendes? Jamás te tocará a tí o a otra mujer otra vez. Jamás.

La muerte le ensombreció los ojos mientras ella le miraba fijamente, incrédula. Mataría, y lo haría sin ninguna culpa, ninguna duda, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

—No puedo hacer esto… —Su voz era inestable, en su interior temblaba con suficiente fuerza para hacer que se diera vueltas.

—Va a venir detrás de ti otra vez, nena. —Le enmarcó la cara con las manos, sosteniéndola quieta mientras sus ojos sostenían su mirada—. Sabes que lo hará. No acabó contigo, Bella. Huiste. No podrá dejarlo, o a ti. ¿Me entiendes?

—Para. —Le clavó las uñas en las muñecas cuando vio la total determinación de terminar lo que había comenzado. ¿Dios, cómo podía no haber visto ella a donde podía dirigirles? ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que llegara tan lejos?

—No pararé, Bella —le replicó—. Escúchame bien, maldita sea. No pararé hasta que esté muerto. No permitiré que ese bastardo te aterrorice.

Ella abrió los labios para discutir, rogar, sólo para ser cortada cuando Emmet entró rápidamente en el cuarto.

—Huyó. —Respiraba áspera, pesadamente—. La patrulla del lago se está moviendo y Carlisle y Esme están justo detrás de ellos. Jasper está en la plataforma esperándolos.

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—No vas a salir con ellos, Bella. Ni lo consideres.

Se le atascó el aliento, sintiendo los estremecimientos en el vientre antes de expandirse por todo su cuerpo. No tenía ninguna otra elección. Tenía que salir. Y pronto, tendría que dejar el hogar de Carlisle también. No podría continuar poniendo en peligro a las personas que amaba.

—No me hagas amordazarte. —Le miró asombrada mientras su voz retumbaba peligrosamente.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a intentar correr. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Hazlo y te tiraré sobre mi hombro y te acarrearé fuera de aquí como un saco de jodidas patatas. No me empujes.

Sus labios se curvaron enseñando los dientes en un gruñido poderoso mientras sus ojos ardían con un fuego verde. El shock la golpeó ante la advertencia mortal que vio en su mirada, así como la confianza de que llevaría a cabo su advertencia.

—No lo… —Trató de protestar, luchar contra la pura fuerza que podía sentir envolverse a su alrededor.

—Hablo en serio, Bella —gruñó, poniéndose lentamente de pie mientras la empujaba detrás de él—. No luches contra mí. No en este momento.

Ella se sentía aturdida, sobrepasada, su mente agobiada por el peligro y la certeza de que si intentaba huir de él, entonces la perseguiría. No la dejaría ir. No ahora, todavía no. No antes de que derramara sangre.


	14. Chaper XIII

Capítulo 13

El sheriff Jacob Black había inspeccionado la destrucción del Nauti Buoy después de que lo llevaran a la dársena. Sus ayudantes fueron al interior mientras Bella, Edward, Jasper y Emmet se sentaban dentro de los pequeños cuartos de empleados del puerto deportivo.

Carlisle y Esme estaban a un lado del cuarto mientras el Sheriff Black les tomaba declaración Bella podía ver el conocimiento en los ojos del sheriff mientras la interrogaba, su mirada moviéndose a los primos Cullen, una insinuación de desaprobación se encendía en las profundidades dorado-marrones de sus ojos.

—¿No visteis nada? —Su mirada repasó a los cuatro una vez más—. Es difícil de creer que tres exmarines duros permitirían a un acechador saltar sobre ellos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que esos mismos marines estaban bien enterados del peligro de la situación.

Bella apretó los labios mientras apretaba las manos en su regazo. Tuvo que rechinar los dientes para evitar defender a los hombres. Para evitar revelar el hecho de que sabía que Edwad había planeado esto. Sabía que lo había hecho y la enfurecía.

—Vamos, Jacob, lo sabes mejor que eso —ladró Edward—. Bella necesitaba algún tiempo fuera. Pensé que la ensenada sería segura…

—No soy tonto, Edward —gruñó el sheriff—. No me creo esa mierda ni tampoco tu padre. —Cabeceó a donde Carlisle miraba fijamente a su hijo con un ceño.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor para que la opinión de mi padre no me influya, Jacob —dijo Edward bruscamente—. Ahora por qué no me permites que lleve a Bella a descansar a casa…

—Bella, permitir que estos tres te mezclen en algún esquema loco para agarrar a este acechador es una idea mala. —El sheriff se encorvó delante de la silla, mirándola atentamente mientras ella luchaba por respirar—. Déjame a mí manejar esto. Lo atraparemos.

—Todavía no lo has hecho —susurró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la ira y el temor chocaban dentro de ella.

Malditos todos. Se sentía como un hueso en medio de una manada de perros salvajes.

La compasión llenó los ojos del sheriff.

—No soy un vigilante, cariño. Cuándo lo atrape, necesitaré la ley de mi lado, no de la suya. Bella, si estos chicos sospechan de alguien, necesito saberlo.

—Si sospechara de alguien, lo sabríasJacob. —La voz de Edward fue dura, fría—. Ahora déjala sola.

—Dios, parad de gritar alrededor de mí. —Bella se puso en pie de un salto, haciendo que el sheriff se enderezara y la mirara ceñudo—. Todos vosotros. He tenido bastante por esta noche. No vi a nadie. No oí nada. Estábamos en el lago para conseguir alejarnos de las llamadas telefónicas del bastardo. Eso fue todo.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, consciente del silencio tenso que llenó el cuarto. Echó un vistazo a su madre y vio el conocimiento allí. Sabían por qué estaba en el lago con los tres primos. Ella y Carlisle lo sabían, y aunque Bella no sentía bochorno, ninguna vergüenza ante el conocimiento, lo que sintió fue la certeza repentina de que esta no era una relación que pudiera aguantar.

No por el conocimiento. No por la moralidad. Porque no los amaba. Amaba a Edwad, y el descontento, la ira sutil que se construía dentro de ella desde hace días sobre sus esperanzas le arañaba el corazón. El ataque sólo lo había reforzado. Estaba cansada de ser controlada. Punto. Primero por un maldito acechador y luego por su necesidad de complacer a Edward.

—Estoy lista para regresar a casa. —Sacudió la cabeza antes de levantar el mentón y mirar fijamente alrededor del cuarto—. Ahora. Necesito dormir y necesito pensar.

—Puedes regresar a casa. —Asintió el sheriff Blak—. Pero puedo necesitar hacerte algunas preguntas más mañana.

—Bien. Lo que sea.

—Un momento y te llevaré… —empezó Edward.

—Iré con mamá y Carlisle —le dijo, ignorando la sorpresa que barrió por su cara—. Necesito pensar, Edward. Podemos hablar después.

—Bella. —La agarró por el brazo mientras ella daba un paso a su lado—. Estaremos justo detrás de vosotros.

Nosotros. Ella movió la mirada sobre sus primos. Había estado en sus brazos, sentía su hambre y su lujuria, y a pesar del placer, podía sentir la ira construyéndose. Eran como niños desesperados por mantener su juguete más nuevo cerca a ellos.

Inhaló profundamente.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer, Edwad.

Liberó el brazo de su agarre antes de moverse hacia Carlisle y su madre.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó Carlisle calladamente.

—Solo quiero regresar a casa —murmuró—. Ahora.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper salieron de la tienda con ellos. Ella fue consciente de cómo se colocaron a sí mismo alrededor de ella, en actitud protectora, protegiéndola. Se sentía sofocada mientras entraba al asiento trasero del Laredo de su padrastro.

A los pocos minutos se dirigían a la casa, un jodido convoy de vehículos. Emmet y Jasper iban delante del Laredo con Edward cerrando la marcha.

—Bella… —empezó su madre suavemente.

—No ahora, mamá. —Se acurrucó en el asiento trasero, deseando poder dar sentido a las emociones que le nublaban el corazón, la mente. Tratar de poner sentido a su ira.

Edward la tomaba. Fuerte. Dominante. Era tan seguro que sabía lo que ella necesitaba, pero Bella había visto lo que necesitaba, y no era lo que él ofrecía.

Fue la razón de que no pudo tomar la elección. Por qué luchaba contra Edward cada vez que la empujaba a tomar una decisión consciente acerca de sus necesidades. Era por lo qué había querido ser seducida, porque sabía que no era una elección que ella podría tomar.

Quizá no era lo bastante traviesa para el hombre que amaba o para sus primos.

Él era tonto. Edward siguió al Laredo, sus pensamientos tan confundidos como las emociones que había vislumbrado rabiando en los ojos de Bella. Le dolió y no fue a causa del ataque. Eso solo lo cabreaba. No, dolía porque el ataque había sido una distracción por la que había empezado a rezar justo antes de que sucediera. Una manera de sacar a Bella de los brazos de Emmet, de asegurarse de que los dedos que le llenaban el apretado trasero se fueran, que el toque a su clítoris no fuera de nadie excepto el suyo.

Los celos habían comenzado a estropear el placer aún antes de los sonidos de disparos y el zumbido de las balas atravesando el camarote que les habían enviado a todos contra el suelo.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que haría ahora? Emmet y Jasper la habían protegido durante los pasados cuatro años de los bastardos desesperados por entrar en sus bragas. Sus dos primos no la habían tocado a causa de la comprensión de la relación que evolucionaría más tarde. Aunque Edward sabía que habían tenido hambre por ella casi tan desesperadamente como él.

Si no hubiera estado abstraído en esos cuatro años, o en estar seguro de lo que quería, el ataque no habría sucedido. Habría estado allí para protegerla, para evitar que ese bastardo la tocara. ¿Pero qué habría sucedido a la relación que siempre había imaginado?

Se dio cuenta ahora de que el cambio en sus deseos había empezado antes de volver a casa. Infierno, antes de tomar el último tour de los marines. No había querido encararlo y ahora se estrellaba contra su cara con la fuerza de un mazo.

Estaba arriesgando todo por lo que había vuelto a casa y no se había dado cuenta. Su propia arrogancia, su propia certeza de que no cambiaría, de que no podría. Que los placeres sexuales que siempre habían sido parte de su vida permanecerían igual.

Bella cambiaba las reglas. Ella le cambiaba.

Edward se froto el cuello con cansancio, resoplando frustrado mientras entraba en el camino de entrada al hogar de su padre, los ojos escudriñaban el exterior bien iluminado. Emmet y Jasper estaban a los lados del camino de entrada, manteniendo al Laredo de Carlisle entre sus vehículos con Edward cerrando la marcha.

Apagando el motor, Edward abrió la puerta y salió de su furgoneta mientras Carlsle, Esme y Bella bajaban lentamente del Laredo.

Con un golpecito de los dedos envió a Jasper delante de ellos a comprobar la casa antes de que Bella entrara. Sus ojos continuaron escudriñando el exterior, los cabellos de la nuca le hormigueaban mientras se acercaba a Bella.

Ella se inclinó en él cuando su brazo la rodeó. Maldición, estaba agotada, aterrorizada. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer acerca de ella? Cuando el calor de ella barrió por su cuerpo, la actitud posesiva que crecía dentro de él pareció expandirse, reforzarse.

La dirigió hacia la casa, manteniendo sus sentidos en alerta mientras Jasper se deslizaba delante de ellos, con Emmet siguiéndolo de cerca por detrás.

—Edward, necesitamos hablar —cuchicheó Bella mientras subían al porche.

—Lo haremos, nena. —Dobló la cabeza, besándole la cima de la cabeza antes de dirigirla al pasillo, sus ojos encontraron a Emmet mientras avanzaba por lo alto de la escalera. Jasper se había movido a la cocina, cada hombre verificaba los cuartos completamente mientras Edward guiaba a Bella, y a sus padres, al oscuro salón.

—Deja las luces apagadas por ahora, papá —aconsejó a su padre mientras movía a Bella a la silla ancha al lado del cuarto—. Había signos de un observador en la colina con vistas a este lado de la casa la otra noche. Las luces recogerán sombras aquí dentro con las delgadas cortinas.

—Mierda —murmuró su padre, pero las luces permanecieron apagadas—. Necesito un trago.

Mientras Carlisle se encargaba de las bebidas para él mismo, Esme y Bella, Edward atravesó la casa otra vez, verificando ventanas, asegurándose de que era segura durante las pocas horas de noche que quedaban. Emmet estaba actualmente en el cuarto de Bella, armado con un telescopio de visión nocturna mirando a la colina a través del claro, vacía, mientras Jasper se había deslizado fuera para vigilar.

Volviendo abajo, acompañó a Bella a su propio dormitorio. Ella estaba callada, retraída, y maldición si sabía que decirle.

—Coge una de mis camisas y vete a la cama, cariño. —No podía tocarla, si lo hacía, estaba garantizado que se humillaría completamente. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser un tonto tan grande como él? Se preguntó. ¿Y ahora, cómo lo arreglaba?

Ella se movió a su armario mientras hablaba, sacando una de sus camisetas más cómodas. Tuvo que darle crédito por saber lo que ella quería.

Mientras estaba de pie en silencio mirándola, se desnudó hasta descubrir la piel desnuda y luego a atrajo la camiseta sobre la cabeza y la alisó hasta más allá de los muslos. Su ropa colgaba en ella, pero llevaban su olor durante semanas después de que ella las llevara. La insinuación suave y sutil de mujer que sólo él podía oler.

—Sigue y haz lo que tengas que hacer —le dijo, su voz fría mientras echaba hacia atrás las mantas y se arrastraba dentro—. Estoy demasiado cansada para tratar con ello esta noche.

El se movió a la cama, sabiendo que era para meterse dentro con ella, para sostenerla contra él. Su control estaba disparado, su necesidad por ella, por marcarla, por borrar el toque de sus primos con el propio le estaba volviendo loco.

—Duerme, nena. —Se acercó lo suficiente para inclinarse y dejar que los labios acariciaran las curvas todavía hinchadas de los suyos mientras ella lo miraba fijamente—. Cuidaré de ti, Bella.

—Si, lo harás —suspiró pesadamente, sus ojos grises ensombrecidos—. Y mañana, yo cuidaré de ti.

El no creía que se refiera a sexualmente.

—Bella…

—Esta noche no, Ed. —Sacudió la cabeza firmemente—. Mañana. Estoy demasiado cansada para hablar esta noche.

Él podía ver la adrenalina chocando contra ella, agotándola. Estaba todavía en shock, luchando contra la realidad del ataque. Soñaría más tarde, lo sabía. Y las pesadillas podrían ser feas. Se prometió que regresaría para entonces, que la sostendría a través de ellas, aliviándola.

—Mañana. —Le acarició el pelo apartándoselo de la cara mientras la acomodaba en la cama—. Voy abajo un rato, nena. Dejaré la puerta abierta y no estaré mucho…

—Estaré bien, Edward —le aseguró, un hilo de burla le llenaba la voz—. Ve. Déjame dormir.

Edward anduvo por la casa. La tensión nerviosa era una puta, y sufrir por ello no era algo que normalmente hiciera. Pero maldición si no iba a cortarse la garganta para aliviar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Cuándo fue abajo la primera vez en el Nauti Buoy, la vista de Bella de pie al lado de Emmet había enviado a su polla a una erección completa y la sangre le corrió por las venas. Como cuando su primo se movió detrás de ella, los labios moviéndose sobre las nalgas, abriéndolas, acariciándola.

Había hecho tanto calor como en el infierno, sintiendo el placer de Bella mientras su pequeña boca caliente rodeaba la cresta sensible de su polla. Refrenarse había sido dudoso. Las pelotas le habían dolido de torturante necesidad, desesperado por estallar mientras el placer de ello le había quemado las terminaciones nerviosas.

Había ignorado esa tensión no familiar que comenzaba a cernirse en el fondo de su mente. Luchaba contra ello. Luego, más tarde, mientras se amamantaba en su pezón apretado sus ojos habían mirado mientras daba Jasper placer al otro, y oía las palabras que Emmet le susurraba. Cuán mojada estaba, cuán caliente, y la lujuria que llenaba la voz de su primo había golpeado a Edward.

Celos. Actitud posesiva. No estaba acostumbrado a esas emociones, pero ahora rabiaban dentro de él hasta que apretó los puños y la violencia hirvió a fuego lento justo bajo la superficie. Rogó por la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre el pequeño hijo de puta que acechaba a Bella. Para descargar la furia y la agresión que se alzaban dentro de él en alguien que lo mereciera. Ni Emmet ni Jasper lo merecían, pero estaba construyéndose, creciendo dentro de él hasta que Edward no estuvo seguro de si podría contenerla.

Entró en el salón, se movió hacia el pequeño bar que Carlisle mantenía a un lado de la habitación y vertió una medida de whisky en uno de los vasos. El líquido ardió mientras bajaba pero no hizo nada por calmar a la bestia que rabiaba dentro de él.

—El licor no ayuda, chico.

Giró, la mano apretó la culata de la pistola que llevaba antes de reconocer a su padre. Carlisle se paró en la puerta, vestido en un par de oscuros pantalones de pijama de algodón y una camiseta desteñida. Su expresión era seria, con arrugas de preocupación y los ojos brillaban con conocimiento.

—Le agarraremos. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Está perdiendo la concentración…

—No hablaba del acechador. —Entró en la habitación—. Estaba hablando sobre lo que sucedió en ese barco antes de que atacara.

Edward se llevó el vaso a los labios y tragó el resto del whisky antes de hacer una tensa mueca. Maldición, no necesitaba esta conversación con su padre.

—Déjalo ir, papá.

—¿No pinta bien, verdad, hijo? —Carlisle se acercó a la barra, levantando uno de los vasos y vertiendo su propia bebida—. Empieza carcomiéndote el intestino primero, rompiéndote, haciéndote preguntarte a donde fue tu mente.

Edward entrecerró los ojos en su padre, oyendo el conocimiento en su voz, la certeza que sólo venía de la experiencia.

—Ellos no la tomaron —murmuró, preguntándose por qué infiernos se molestaba en explicárselo a su padre de todas las personas.

—Quizás no, pero algo sucedió. Algo suficientemente fuerte para asustarte, para mantenerte despierto. Para despedazar tus tripas con culpa.

Hijo de puta.

—Fue disparada, papá, eso es bastante para sacudir a cualquier hombre.

Carlisle sorbió su bebida, mirándole fijamente sobre el borde del vaso. Edward no podía ocultar el conocimiento, por más que de repente quisiera.

—Sé lo que pasa, hijo —suspiró pesadamente—. ¿Piensas que tú y esos dos primos tuyos cabezotas sois los únicos hombres en esta familia en pensar que saben lo que desean en una mujer? ¿Y en su placer? —Carlisle frunció el entrecejo, los ojos oscurecidos—. No lo eres. He intentado advertirte desde que vislumbré lo que pasaba, y nunca has querido escuchar.

Edward miró a su padre curiosamente entonces. Durante años, no había habido más que una insinuación de la experiencia sexual de su padre que había sido menos que normal.

Carlisle gruñó en tono burlón.

—Tu generación piensa que lo sabéis todo. No lo sabes. La mía sabía lo que era la reputación, y sabíamos lo que debía ser mantenido privado y lo que debía ser ostentado. Las mujeres como Tania Denali eran evitadas excepto para unos pocos. Sabíamos que nuestras acciones siempre serían contraproducentes, si no en aquel momento, más tarde, en nuestras mujeres, nuestros hijos. Pensé que te enseñé eso, pero quizá fallé ahí también.

Carlsle sacudió la cabeza mientras gesticulaba hacia las sillas donde Esme y Bella se había sentado antes.

—Ven aquí, Edward. Vamos a hablar.

—¿De que hay que hablar?

—De guardar las apariencias —suspiró su padre—. Esos dos primos suyos han esperado casi desde siempre a que vengas por Bella. No la aman como tú, pero cuando sacas algo como eso fuera de las manos de un hombre, se cabrean. Y no quieres esa clase de cabreo en hombres de los que has estado tan cerca como si fuerais hermanos.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, mirando a Edward atentamente. Maldición, esa mirada tenía la capacidad de enviarlo de vuelta a sus años adolescentes y los recuerdos de los castigos de su padre.

Ya no era un adolescente, pero en ese momento se sentía tan inseguro como uno.

Edward giró su mirada a su bebida, preguntándose qué demonios se suponía que debía decir. Ya había averiguado que había cometido un error tremendo, no necesitaba a su padre para señalárselo.

—Es duro, estar tan cerca de los hombres como tu lo estás de Emmet y Jasper —suspiró Carlisle—. Vosotros tres sois tan cercanos como hermanos, siempre lo habéis sido. —Sacudió la cabeza, mirando fijamente al vaso en la mano mientras hacía una mueca dolorosamente—. Tuve a un amigo así una vez, Edward. —Levantó los ojos entonces—. Un maldito buen amigo.

Edward le miró fijamente, sabiendo lo que venía. Sabiendo que no quería oírlo.

—Fue antes de tu madre —Carlisle se aclaró la garganta—. Y había una mujer. Una que hacía que la sangre hirviera en mis venas, me hacía desear tenerla para siempre. Pero fui tonto. Muy tonto. Pensé que siempre sería el hombre que era entonces. Que lo que deseaba sexualmente siempre sería una parte de mi vida. Y compartí a esa mujer. Porque pensé que ese placer era el regalo más grande que le podría dar…

Bebió el resto de su bebida antes de encontrar los ojos de Edward una vez más.

—Bella debería haber sido tu hermana, Edward. Si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido, no habría perdido a Esme todo esos años. Ella escogió al amante dispuesto a amarla solo a ella, mas que su propio egoísmo. Dispuesto a darle todo de si mismo, sin la necesidad juvenil de tenerlo toda a su propia manera.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó apretadamente.

—Padre, déjalo ir. —Edward sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

—Lo estás entendiendo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. De la misma manera que pensé que lo estaba entendiendo. Pero permití que ese vínculo que pensaba que tenía con mi compañero se interpusiera. Estuve dividido entre la pérdida de la amistad y mis propias necesidades. Y pensé que la mujer estaría allí de cualquier manera. No fue el amigo al que perdí, Edward. Fue la mujer. Y confía en mí, cuando eso ocurra, Bella no es diferente de su madre.

Edward aspiró profundamente. Maldición, había sabido que no quería oír esto. Levantó el whisky antes de agregar más el licor en su vaso.

Su padre estaba silencioso, terminando su bebida mientras Edward sorbía la suya.

—La amo —exhaló Edward por último rudamente—. Aunque no lo esperaba.

—El amor nos cambia, hijo. —Carlisle se puso de pie, cruzando el cuarto para poner lentamente su vaso vacío en la barra—. No cometas el mismo error que yo, Edward. Una vez que pase, una vez que permitas a otro hombre reclamar lo que es tuyo y solo tuyo, pierdes una parte de tu alma. Recuperarla es un infierno verdadero. Un infierno que espero que nunca conozcas.

Edward mirado fijamente a su padre en silencio, finalmente oyendo lo que el otro hombre siempre había tratado de enseñarle. Lo que era justo, lo que quería sólo, no era todo lo que importaba. Había empezado a aprenderlo en los Marines, pero le golpeaba dentro del corazón ahora.

—James Benton era todavía un amigo cuando murió, Edward. Y crecí y aprendí algunas lecciones malditamente duras. Esme me dio otra oportunidad, pero esa oportunidad vino con un costo. Un costo muy alto. La hija que debía haber sido mía vino de otro hombre y el hijo que amaba más que a la vida está a punto de joder no solo su propia vida, sino la de esa chica también. Mirarlo y saber que no puedo pararlo es un infierno. Recuérdalo mientras luchas entre lo que amas y lo que deseas.

Mientras Edward miraba a su padre dejar el cuarto, un suspiro pesado pasó por sus labios. Las objeciones de Esme a su relación tenían más sentido ahora. Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de cuán bien su padre, James Benton y Esme habían mantenido ese secreto. Reputaciones. Las suyas estaban intactas, pero la suya no. Y ahora, arriesgaba la de Bella también.

Inclinó el vaso a los labios una vez más y terminó la bebida haciendo una mueca tensa. Obviamente Bella no tenía la menor idea del pasado de su madre y no necesitaba saberlo, decidió. Ellos habían luchado para protegerse a sí mismos y a sus hijos y Edward no traicionaría la confianza. Pero maldición si no deseaba que su padre le hubiera metido algún sentido hace años.

Entonces él sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que las oportunidades de que eso hubiera funcionado habrían sido escasas. Algunos hombres tenían que aprender sus lecciones de manera difícil.

Bella estaba despierta cuando él volvió al dormitorio un poco después de medianoche. El sueño no venía, por mucho que ella lo buscara duramente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se veía… a sí misma… rodeada por los primos Cullen, las manos tocándola mientras el placer la golpeaba. Pero no era placer lo que sentía en la memoria. Sentía el remolino oscuro de la vergüenza.

Las mismas emociones que había sentido cada vez que juraba que no esperaría un día a Edward y que iba a encontrar a alguien que la amara. Para quedarse y estar con ella. Cada vez que lo había intentado, cada vez que había procurado permitir a otro hombre tocarla, la vergüenza la había comida viva días más tarde.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, el clic de la cerradura hizo que abriera los ojos, para mirar fijamente la oscuridad mientras su sombra se movía hacia la cama.

Dios, le amaba. Si pudiera darle todos sus deseos lo haría en un segundo, pero algunas cosas sabía que no podía darle. Emmet y Jasper, no podía. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo decírselo. Ninguna idea de cómo comenzar a hablar de lo que sabía que podría destruir la relación con la que había soñado.

—Todo está tranquilo —dijo él suavemente mientras se quitaba la camisa.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro para distinguir alguna expresión, pero podía oír su voz, ver el brillo de los ojos.

—Te estaba esperando. —Ella podía sentir la tensión entre ellos, y deseaba saber porque estaba allí. ¿Era la suya o la de él?

Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama, deteniéndose antes de suspirar cansadamente y doblarse para quitarse las zapatillas que se había atado en los pies antes de dejar el barco.

Su ancha espalda se movió, los músculos ondularon bajo la oscura carne cuando ella se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Edward? —Cuchicheó su nombre, insegura de que decir, que hacer mientras él se ponía de pie y desabrochaba sus vaqueros.

Estaba desnudo. Cuando se giró hacia ella vislumbró la longitud pesada e hinchada de su erección un segundo antes de que fuera de repente tirada hacia él.

—¿Edward? —Jadeó su nombre mientras sus labios cubrían los suyos, robándole el aliento, su grito asustado.

Y de allí, su fuerza. Las manos fueron duras, dominantes mientras Edward rompía la camisa de su cuerpo, tirándola descuidadamente al piso antes de que sus labios tomaran los suyos otra vez. Sus gritos mudos se construían en la cabeza de Bella mientras él la sujetaba en la cama, abriéndole los muslos, hundiéndose en ella.

No hubo preliminares. Ninguna caricia estimulante. Un momento estaba vacía, el siguiente estaba llena, el coño estirado a sus límites mientras él gimió en su boca.

Ella luchó por respirar y podía sentir su lucha también. Los duros sonidos que rasgaban la garganta de Edward eran casi bestiales en su hambre, su intensidad. Los labios refrenaban sus gritos cuando comenzó a moverse, golpes duros y furiosos dentro de ella, enviando sus terminaciones nerviosas en descarga, el placer rasgando por ella con la misma desesperación con que su erección empujaba en las profundidades resbaladizas y calientes de su cuerpo.

Envolvió los brazos en su cuello, empujando los dedos por su pelo mientras una mano dura le agarraba por la cadera, sosteniéndola en el lugar mientras él se movía. El otro brazo se curvó bajo ella mientras se apoyaba en el codo.

La rodeó. La poseyó. El placer llegó a ser una ardiente, consumidora necesidad mientras la follaba con un hambre que barrió por su alma. Ella casi podía tocar su alma. Entonces los ojos de Edward se abrieron, de par en par, la sorpresa y el éxtasis estallaron por ella cuando el orgasmo que la alcanzó le robó parte de su espíritu. Lo robó y lo unió con el de él. Mezclados juntos mientras él se tensaba sobre ella, su polla hinchándose y luego pulsando mientras su liberación lanzaba chorros dentro de ella. Profundo, casi violentos chorros de su semilla la calentaron, provocando otro orgasmo más profundo, enviando estrellas a estallar alrededor de ella mientras chillaba sin ruido en su beso.

—¡Mía! —El gruñido duro y gutural que dejó la garganta tuvo que haber sido su imaginación—. Mía.

Posesiva. Apasionada. Suya.


End file.
